


The Hero With No Fear

by BB8



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 65,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB8/pseuds/BB8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anakin is captured by a ruthless slaver, it is up to Obi-Wan to save the one man he truly cares for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was a trap. It shouldn't have surprised him at this point, after everything he and Obi Wan had been through he was more than aware of the risks that even so called diplomatic missions offered. Even so, this one had blown up in their faces in drastic measures.

 

“We have to leave now Anakin!” His master's voice was sharp as he cut down a couple droids that had come within his reach. Blocking on more blaster shot with his lightsaber Anakin turned towards the sound of his Masters voice and followed  the older man to the Republic Gun Ship that was waiting for them. His padawan Ahsoka was already on board, eyes sharp she offered cover while the other two Jedi lept onto the ship. Obi Wan turned to Anakin with a hint of wry amusement on his face. “Well that was clo-” a grunt of pain left the older man as a blaster shot went into his shoulder. 

 

“Get us out of here!” Anakin shouted to Rex. The ship began to rise rapidly and Anakin quickly knelt by his master in concern. A second later he felt a light pinch at his neck, a minor annoyance that he would have usually ignored, except just moments after it hit he felt his body lose all control and then he was falling, falling out of the ship, falling out of reach of Ahsokas outreached hand, falling all the way back to the fight he had just left. Darkness overcame him before he even hit the ground.

 

**8 Months Later**

 

Obi Wan tossed and turned in his bed, trying desperately to block out the sound of the pounding rain. He needed sleep if he was going to continue his search, however, despite his best efforts images of Anakin had popped into his head. It had been eight long months since he had last seen the other Jedi. Despite their best efforts, they were unable to re-land right after Anakin had fallen from the ship, the army below them too large and their own forces too small to prevent their own ship from being blown up in a rescue attempt. Out of options they were forced to retreat. The next morning Obi Wan and Ahsoka had returned to the site to find it barren of any living being.

 

Since then they had searched the galaxy, following very lead, no matter how unlikely, in hopes of finding Anakin. The trail had long since gone cold, but even so Obi Wan did not give up hope of finding his former padawan. He knew Anakin was still alive, because every once in a while Anakin's presence would make a brief entrance into the force before once again being cut off. Obi Wan could only assume that whoever had Anakin had placed a training collar on him, preventing him from being with the force except for when the collar was turned off. Even so, those brief moments were of little comfort to the older Jedi, for each time he sensed Anakin extreme pain and fear vibrated through their bond. It had been a few weeks since the last episode, and Obi Wan was feeling anxious,waiting for the next one to hit. Even though it meant his friend would be in pain, Obi Wan hoped the next episode would last a little longer, at least long enough for him to get a general sense of which direction to look for Anakin.

 

As if he knew Obi Wan was waiting, Anakin's presence abruptly showed up in the force. His presence was a scream. Obi Wan grabbed his own head as he felt Anakin's agony thrumming through their bond, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he continued to clutch at his head, the pain so intense he could think of nothing else. The presence was cut off abruptly and Obi Wan fell to the floor gasping. He gave himself a few minutes to catch his breath, and then he was on his feet. He was nearly to his door when it slammed open.

 

“Obi Wan!” cried Ahsoka, tears streaming down her face, “what are they doing to him?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had finally been strong enough. Anakin's captors were getting confident now and were leaving the collar off for longer amounts of time, and while the pain that echoed through their bond tore Obi-Wan apart, he was grateful to finally have a general direction to look for Anakin.

 

With Ahsoka by his side they flew to the outer rim and came across a small planet that was unfamiliar to the pair of them. They followed the echo of Anakin's force signature and ended up in a bustling city. “This planet is freezing.” Muttered Ahsoka, shivering and pulling her cloak tighter to ward off the chill. Obi-Wan was aware of muttering some type of reply, but his mind was elsewhere. Anakin was from a desert planet and as such had always had a hard time accumulating to other planets chilly weather. He just hoped to rescue the other man soon.

 

They headed for the first seedy bar they could find. The creatures that frequented these types of bars were usually the most easy to persuade to talk so it was a usual starting point when had nothing else to go one. Once entering Obi-Wan slowly made his way to the bar while Ahsoka stuck to the edges. Using the force they gently probed the minds of those around them, searching for a hint that they might know of Anakin's whereabouts.

 

When no minds offered up anything Obi-Wan turned to those sitting closest to him. “So any sights of Jedi around here?” He asked, keeping his tone casual. When those around him just shook their head no he felt his heart drop. He was so close, he could sense it, if only he had a lead.

 

“You mean someone like the chosen one?” The woman next to him smirked. “You didn't look the type.

 

Obi-Wan had to stop himself from jumping from his seat, instead he forced himself to calm down. “Where is he?”

 

The woman looked him up and down, a sneer on his face. “You think you can afford a visit with The Chosen One?”

 

“What?” He asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“It's five hundred credits for just a fifteen minute visit.” she informed him smugly.

 

“Why are they charging to see him?” he asked perplexed.

 

“To take out any frustration of course.” she purred.

 

“Where can I find him?” Demanded Obi-Wan, heart sick at the thought of people paying to torture Anakin.

 

“Calm down! “ she snapped. “He's just up the hill, at The Verseta. You're lucky, they just moved him there a few days ago.” She said before muttering something about Obi-Wan not looking the type. As he turned away she laughed.

 

“Why is he at The Verseta?” Questioned Ahsoka as they rushed to their speeder.

 

“I have no idea, but it shouldn't prove to be too difficult to rescue him.” Ahsoka didn't respond, she just leaned forward on her seat, eyes taking in the giant Hotel as they neared it.

 

Once parked they rushed to the front of the building, only the feel of Obi-Wan's hand on her arm stopped Ahsoka from drawing her lightsaber.

 

“Wait. We need to asses the situation first young padawan.” He warned before entering the building and striding up to the front desk.

 

Unfortunately the droids working the front desk were programmed to refuse an order that wasn't from their owner, so Jedi mind tricks were out of the question. Instead Obi-Wan cloaked himself in an air of superiority as he approached the front desk. “I am here to see The Chosen One.” he said, his voice bored.

“Of course sir. Name please?”

“Ethan Worthing.” He lied.

“Sorry sir, we don't have you down for an appointment. We can schedule one for you next week if you'd like?” Said the droid.

“I must see him now, I can pay double.” offered Obi-Wan. The droid hesitated before taking the credits from Obi-Wan.

“There will be a fifteen minute gap where you may see The Chosen One in an hour.”

“Thank you.” smiled Obi-Wan as he turned to take a seat, anxious for his appointment.

 

 

It was hard convincing Ahsoka to let him go in alone, but he didn't want to draw any more attention to them until he knew just what Anakin's situation was like. No sense alerting the staff of the Jedi in their presence if they didn't have to. When his appointment came around a droid called his name and lead him to the top floor and down a hallway. He was stopped by a male guard at last door of the hallway and searched for weapons, making Obi-Wan grateful that he had left his lighsaber with Ahsoka. Once cleared the door slid open and Obi-Wan quickly stepped inside.

 

There was a fireplace at the far side of the room, its flames the only light source the room offered. In the flickering flames Obi-Wan could tell that the room seemed to be exquisite, lounge chairs spread throughout the room, a thick rug plush against his feet. A room to what was most likely the fresher was to his right. And in the center of it all was a huge four poster bed, a canopy above it. And that was where he could barely make out a figure sitting on all those blankets.

 

“Hello Master.” Obi-Wan nearly collapsed in relief at the sound of his formers Padawans voice.

 

“Oh thank the force Anakin!” he all but stumbled forward towards the bed.

 

“shhh,” whispered Anakin as he surged forward and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, gently rubbing his Masters back. Obi-Wan could feel the heat of Anakin's lips grazing Obi-Wan's ear as he whispered “How would you like to proceed?” Obi-Wan straightened, of course Anakin would want to leave as soon as possible. He looked around gathering his wits, still feeling relief coursing through him at seeing Anakin.

 

“I need a weapon.” muttered Obi-Wan, suddenly determined to take Anakin when he left despite telling Ahsoka they should wait. He saw Anakin blanch before gathering his composure.

 

“Of course Master,” he whispered, before walking over to a dresser and opening it, showing Obi-Wan a variety of weapons.

 

No blasters but a long whip that would have to do. He grabbed it quickly, turning to tell Anakin to get ready when he froze. Anakin was kneeling on the floor, head bowed forward, back gleaming in the firelight. Obi-Wan could see the tremors racking the younger mans body.

 

“Anakin,” he whispered, gently touching his back, causing the other Jedi to jump. “I would never hurt you. Please stand up.”

 

Anakin rose but stayed facing away from his master. Uncertainty laced his voice when he said, “I am not sure what you want of me Master.” there was a hesitation before he spoke again. “Perhaps we should go to the bed?”

 

Obi-Wan agreed quickly, afraid the younger man was too weak to stand for long. Now that he was able to get closer to the other man, it was obvious that he had lost a substantial amount of weight during his imprisonment, and his body continued the light tremor. Leading Anakin to the bed he sat before the man to face him, leaping in shock when he felt Anakin's hands go to the laces of his trousers and began to work the garments loose.  Obi-Wan jerked Anakin so he was facing the older man.

 

"Is something wrong Master?" Said Anakin husky as his gaze finally met Obi-Wan.

 

Horrified Obi-Wan froze at the glazed look that meet him. His friends eyes were devoid of any rational thought. The drugs that he was clearly on were keeping the younger man from being able to focus. "Anakin!" He whispered sharply, shaking the other man roughly. 

 

Anakin just smirked and once again reached for Obi-Wan a trousers. "Let me ease you master." He 

murmured. 

 

"Stop Anakin!" He ordered harshly.

 

"Very well." A moment later Anakin was standing and removing his own trousers, and baring himself to his masters eyes. Without a word he knelt down on his hands and knees before Obi-Wan.. "Use me as you wish master."

 

Horrified Obi-Wan jumped up and stumbled around his old Padawan. "Anakin were leaving!"

 

That got a response from the other Jedi. "We cant, we aren't allowed to leave the room." He said, his voice laced with fear.

 

"You don't need to worry, I'm here, and we need to leave." said Obi-Wan firmly.

 

"Please no master,” begged Anakin, who had returned to Obi-Wans side “please let me pleasure you. I am not permitted to leave.” with a frantic motion Anakin pushed Obi-Wan back and straddled the older man before leaning down and kissing him, his tongue darting into the other mans mouth, his hand reaching down to fondle his master.

 

Shoving Anakin off realization finally dawned on Obi-Wan as he looked at the younger man. Anakin was biting his lip as he stared up at his master, his eyes bright with drugged desire as he reached down to cup himself suggestively. The sound of the door opening had Obi-Wan spinning around and reaching for a lightsaber that wasn't there. 

 

“Time's up.” Said the guard, pulling Obi-Wan from the room and sending him down the hall.

 

As he was led away an older man passed by, clearly on his way to Anakin's room. Before making the final turn down the hallway Obi-Wan heard the doors open, admitting the other man, and the sound of Anakin's seductive voice saying, “hello Master.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin stared up at the ceiling, breathing deep to try and focus. He couldn't get the bearded man out of his thoughts. It had been the first time a client had refused to have sex with him. As a matter of fact the man had seemed horrified at the prospect, which was very unusual. Anakin knew his clients were charged an outrageous amount to spend even a small amount of time in his company, it made no sense that someone would pay such a fee and not collect. He knew it hadn't been anything to do with his looks, not because he was vain, but simply because of the ridiculous amounts of time he had been told by his numerous clients.

 

Anakin rolled to his side to face the fireplace, enjoying the feel of the heat on his face. Yet despite this small comfort he found himself thinking once again of the bearded man. He had a nagging sense that this man was important, someone he might have known before his enslavement. With a sound of frustration he sat up and ran his hand through his hair, trying to gather his thoughts.

 

He used to remember who he was, but his captor had forced so many drugs down his throat he had a hard time even remembering his own name, never mind a person from his past. Still, for some reason ever since he saw the other man he had a ridiculous feeling of hope, as if this man might just be his way to freedom, if only he could remember.

 

 _There was a way to remember._ He thought and quickly tried to push it away. He could miss his next dose of golis, the drug that kept him both oblivious and aroused, and his memory would start to come back. When he was first captured by Falik, (the name causing him to flinch) he was given the drug on occasion, the intense lustful urges it caused filled Anakin with shame which was exactly what Falik intended. After he was “trained” though Falik began giving him a dose every eight hours to ensure Anakin was receptive to his high paying clientele.

 

His next dose was due soon, his body already craving the drug. If he could make Falik mad however, he might not be given it. Since his body had become accustom to the drug he suffered greatly from withdrawals whenever it was held from him. It was a punishment Falik would use on occasion, when he felt Anakin needed to learn a lesson. The thought of intentionally making Falik mad made Anakin balk, he knew just how cruel his owner could be and he wasn't sure how much more he could take, but he had to know who that strange man was. His resolve set, he sat in the bed awaiting Falik's arrival. He didn't have to wait long, ten minutes at most, when the door opened and his owner strode in.

 

“My dear slave, how I've missed you.” Said Falik, eyes bright with arousal as he took in Anakin's form. “Come and greet your master.” Anakin took a steadying breath and walked up to Falik and kissed him deeply, hating the feeling of the other mans tongue in his mouth. After a minute Falik shoved Anakin away roughly, “hold the bed post and bend over.” he ordered, already turning to the drawer that held a variety of lube, so sure of himself that Anakin would follow his command.

 

“No.”

 

Falik's look of outrage would have been funny had Anakin not been so terrified. The other man stalked towards him with furious strides. “What do you mean, no?” he asked, his voice deadly quiet.

 

Anakin lowered his eyes, questioning his sanity before saying in a small voice, “no.” The backhand snapped his head to the side and Anakin let out a gasp of pain.

 

“Go to the bedpost _slave._ ” Falik sneered. This time Anakin didn't speak but merely shook his head. With a roar of anger Falik grabbed his arm and yanked him to the left side of the room and with a jerk pulled Anakin's hands above his head and secured them to the cuffs that were hanging above, his chest facing the wall. “It seems you have forgotten your place.” Falik snarled as he went back to the dresser, this time to grab the whip that the bearded man had grabbed earlier.

 

Anakin braced himself as best he could but even so the lash across his back was enough to let a strangled scream escape. Falik rained down blows until Anakin could no longer stand and instead was only held up by the cuffs on his wrist. Falik released the cuffs and Anakin collapsed on the ground, almost immediately Falik snatched a handful of his hair, pulling him violently to his feet and shoving him towards the bed.

 

Pulling out another pair of cuffs Falik attached Anakin to the bedpost and shoved Anakin's head down before positioning himself behind the younger man. Anakin let out a strangled moan when he felt Falik shove a finger deep inside his dry entrance.

 

“This is what happens when you don't listen.” Anakin could hear the arousal in his owners voice as he abused him. He only allowed Anakin a moment before roughly shoving a second finger in causing Anakin to let out a cry of pain at the intrusion. “Still so deliciously tight” murmured Falik as he removed his fingers.

 

Anakin was panting wildly, eyes wide as he tried to see what Falik was up to. He heard a rustle of clothing and then felt the hands of Falik grabbing his hips, pulling them up as high as the position would allow. A noise of desperation forced its way from Anakins throat as he felt Falik's arousal against him. He pulled against his chains with what little strength remained, the chains digging into sensitive flesh and blood began to gather. He felt the other mans length probe at his dry entrance, unable to prepare himself for the pain. Falik was merciless as he pushed himself into Anakin. Aroused by the hoarse cries coming from the man beneath him, Falik pushed his way in until he was buried to the hilt.

 

He only allowed Anakin a moment before he withdrew and thrust his way back in, causing Anakin to scream. Mercilessly he thrust against the younger man, relishing the anguished screams coming from the younger man. With a final thrust he came inside Anakin. Falik withdrew and drew his hand back before slapping Anakin's sensitive ass.

 

“You have done well slave, but as further punishment for your actions you can wait until morning for your next dose of golis.” he sneered before leaving the room.

 

A few minutes later the guards came in and roughly pulled Anakin from the room. Anakin resisted them with what little strength remained, the thought of spending the night in the dark room causing him to panic. Like always though he wasn't strong enough to fight the guards and he was pulled into the room. His hands were once again chained above his head, offering his abused body no relief from the pain.

 

The guards closed the door roughly behind them as Anakin was left alone to suffer. He had no idea how much time had passed, all he knew was he was freezing, his breath making clouds in the room, and that he was getting quite far in his withdrawals. The urge to throw up was constant, his skin was crawling and the tremors racked his body, caused the cuffs to bite even deeper into his wrist. But that didn't matter. Not now, because when the more intense withdrawals hit a name suddenly popped into his head. The name of someone who he _knew_ would be able to free him. Obi-Wan Kenobi. His most trusted friend.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan could feel his patience fading as he stood before the droids. Since seeing Anakin yesterday he had come up with a plan to rescue him, if only these infuriating droids would accept his bribe and let him see him again. It took another few minutes, but finally the droid turned to him. "I'm afraid The Chosen One is not taking any visitors for a couple days."

 

Obi-Wan frowned and pushed his credits forward. "I would very much like to see him today." 

 

I'm sorry sir, but The Chosen One has been sent to recovery, there is nothing I can do." Obi-Wan paled, what had happened to require Anakin to be sent to recovery? Yes he was too thin and clearly under the influence of some powerful drugs but even so his isolation seemed odd.

 

"Very well. Then I would like to book a room for the duration." A moment later he was given the pass code and a room number. "Thank you." He muttered before turning away. Ahsoka looked up at him expectantly and frowned when he shook his head. Taking her by the elbow he led her to down the hallway. "He's been moved." He told Ahsoka as they headed towards the lift.

 

"What? Where?" she demanded, her ferocity making Obi-Wan smile at the trait she had picked up from her former Master.

 

"I wasn't told, however I do believe he is still in this hotel. If only they removed his blasted training collar we could know for sure." Ahsoka looked at her Master, she could practically feel the desperation coming from him, and she gently patted his hand.

 

"We are closer than ever Master," she reminded him gently, "it won't be long before we have him back with us." Obi-Wan smiled kindly down at her, praying that she was right. 

 

The hotel was huge, with over one hundred stories and a thousand rooms it would take them forever to  check them all. Obi-Wan sent Ahsoka out to search some of the lower floors while he went to the one Anakin was on yesterday. He hadn't told Ahsoka just what happened in the room with Anakin the day before but merely told her Anakin was unaware of who he was and how Obi-Wan was forced to leave without first making any progress. When she pressed for details Obi-Wan just said he needed to think of a plan and needed her to be quiet so he could focus. He knew Anakin wouldn't want his padawan to see him in his current condition, which is why he hoped to find the younger man before Ahsoka.

 

 When he arrived to the room that last held Anakin he noticed immediately that the guards were still out front. He frowned, why would they guard something that wasn't there? Unless they were watching another door, the one across from them perhaps.

 

He approached the guards slowly. “I would like to see The Chosen One for a moment if you wouldn't mind.” he said. The guards just smirked at him. “I'm willing to pay you gentlemen a handsome amount.” he informed them, pulling out more credits than he was sure the guards made in several months. This time the guards glanced at each other the greed plain in their eyes.

 

“Only five minutes.” said one, quickly grabbing Obi-Wan's credits before he could change his mind. With a slight nod at them they opened the door across the hall and stood back

 

Obi-Wan stepped into the room and noticed two things right away. The first was the room was pitch black, the second was that it was freezing. Obi-Wan could already feel his temperature dropping as he reached around for a light. When the lights flickered on Obi-Wan couldn't stop the gasp that left him. Anakin was naked except for the training collar around his neck. His arms were outstretched above his head, held up by chains and the side of his face was swollen, his lip split. Obi-Wan could see dried blood on the inside of his thighs.

 

Pulling his wrist to his mouth he quickly commed Ashoka. “I've found him, take the speeder and get outside the north window on the sixtieth floor. That's where we will be coming from.” He didn't wait for a response but instead rushed forward to figure ahead of him.

 

“Oh Anakin, what have they done to you?” he whispered,. It was then that Anakin's eyes fluttered open and he locked gazes with Obi-Wan. A shuddering breath of relief left him.

 

“Obi-Wan, I k-knew y-you would s-save me.” he managed to say through chattering teeth. Obi-Wan cupped Anakin's cheek and then quickly took off his cloak and wrapping it around his shivering form before using the force to release Anakin's chains, catching the younger man as he collapsed.

 

“Don't worry anymore my dear one, we're leaving this horrible place.” Once he was sure he had a strong hold on his friend he kicked the door open and sprinted towards the far hall window.

 

It only took the guards a second to register just what Obi-Wan and then they were running after him, pulling their blasters as he reached the window. Obi-Wan quickly set Anakin down and used the force to send the guards flying back, with a quick motion he withdrew his lightsaber and shattered the window that was blocking their exit. He returned his lightsaber to his belt before gathering Anakin once more and jumped out of the window into the speeder waiting below. As soon as they were in Ahsoka took off, racing towards their ship. Obi-Wan's jaw was clenched as he held a trembling Anakin close to him. The ride to the ship was blessedly short due to Ahsoka's quick driving and as soon as they were on board she went to the captain's chair and set their coordinates, somehow knowing that Obi-Wan needed some time with Anakin alone.

 

Obi-Wan carried Anakin to his room and gently laid him on the bed . “Let's get rid of this blasted thing.” he said, using the force to remove Anakin's collar, a wash of relief coming over him as he felt Anakin's presence through their bond.

 

Tossing the collar to the side he made his way to the fresher. He turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature so it would be comfortable for Anakin, he glanced gratefully at the built in shower seat, knowing Anakin wouldn't be able to stand for long. He grabbed a towel from the cabinet and set it next to the shower door before heading back to the bed where Anakin lay shaking.

 

“Let's get you cleaned up.” he said gently, lifting Anakin with care and taking him to the fresher.

 

When Anakin saw the shower he reached a shaky hand out towards the steam, but then he dropped his hand and shook his head. “I won't be able to stand long enough.”

 

“I know, but remember it has a built in seat?” Obi-Wan gently reminded him. There was a moment of silence and then a light sob left Anakin. Obi-Wan looked down, in surprise but Anakin had ducked his head, avoiding his gaze.

 

“I-I can't sit, please, don't make me sit.” another sob was wrenched from him at his humiliating confession.

 

Horrified at his ignorance Obi-Wan held his friend close. “Shh, it's ok dear one, I didn't think.” Obi-Wan gently rubbed his back, murmuring words of comfort as Anakin cried against his chest. Another bout of shaking had Obi-Wan glancing at the warm shower again. “If _you_ are comfortable with it, I can hold you up in the shower.” he offered.

 

He could feel Anakin's hesitation before the other man slowly nodded his head. It took some adjusting but Obi-Wan managed to get the cloak of Anakin and his own tunic off, however he made sure to leave his trousers on, not wanting to make Anakin uncomfortable. He managed to get them both under the warm spray, but no sooner had the warm water hit Anakin's back that he let out a hiss of pain, his eyes watering.

 

Obi-Wan quickly tried to pull him out of the stream but Anakin stood firm. “The pain will pass, I just want to be warm.” he said with determination.

 

“Okay, but you must tell me if it becomes too much.” Said Obi-Wan, offering Anakin a bar of soap. The other man made as quick of work as possible washing his front. After he was done he just stood there, it took Obi-Wan a moment to realize that in his condition washing his back would be hard for Anakin.

 

“Would you like me to wash your back Anakin?” he asked gently, waiting until Anakin passed him the soap. He helped Anakin turn and let out a yelp of shock as he saw his friends ravaged back. “By the force, Anakin I'm so sorry.” His entire back was covered in cuts from what could have only been a whip. “I'll be as careful as I can.” he said as he gently soaped up Anakin's back, knowing those cuts needed to be cleaned. Once done with that he let the soap drop lower, hesitating.

 

“It's ok.” Anakin mumbled. Steeling himself, Obi-Wan washed the blood and what he realized was the semen of Anakin's abuser off of the young Jedi. Once done he grabbed a bottle of shampoo, making quick work of washing Anakin's now nearly shoulder length hair. Turning off the water he grabbed the towel, wrapping Anakin tightly and helping him back to the room. Grabbing a pair of trousers and a tunic he helped Anakin get them on before tucking him under the sheets.

 

“I'll be right back.” he said softly before leaving to find Ahsoka.

 

“How is he?” she demanded as soon as Obi-Wan approached.

 

“Not well, he was given quiet a substantial amount of drugs Ahsoka.” he informed her, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

 

“Yes but he's off them now.” she pointed out.

 

Obi-Wan shook his head, “he can't just quit, he needs to be weaned off of them in order for him to survive. He's in no condition to fight off a full-fledged addiction.”

 

“So your just going to drug him again?” Ahsoka's tone was close to hostile as she stared at Obi-Wan, her fist clenched.

 

“It will ultimately be his decision, my young padawan.” he explained. “But if he doesn't, well, you can feel how weak his force signature is. I honestly don't think he would survive.”

 

Ahsoka let out a deep breath before returning Obi-Wan's gaze. She wasn't stupid, she knew Obi-Wan was telling the truth. She also knew that despite the Jedi Code, he had formed a strong attachment to Anakin. He would do everything in his power to help Anakin, that she had no doubt. And so she found herself saying, “I trust you Master”.

 

To be continued...

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin struggles with after affects of his capture.

Anakin shivered, waves of nausea running through him. He swallowed reflexively before letting out a low moan and pulled himself from the bed and stumbled to the trash can. His stomach heaved as it tried desperately to empty itself of contents that weren't there. Chills spread over his body as his retching continued until tears were streaming down his face, his throat burning as bile burned it's way up. When he was finally able to get his body to calm down long enough to stop the heaving he lowered his head into his hands miserably, the room was spinning and his breath was coming in rapid pants. He wanted golis desperately, his skin was crawling, body trembling with need. It was a moment later that he heard the quiet hiss of the door opening and then Obi-Wan was at his side. 

“Oh Anakin.” his mentor said softly, a warm hand on his shoulder. Anakin tried his best not to flinch at the contact, reminding himself that he was no longer with his owner. 

“I'm fine.” Anakin managed to get out, and as luck would have it his stomach heaved and he went into another bout of awful dry heaves. 

Obi-Wan felt helpless as he rubbed the other Jedi's shoulders, hating what had been done to put such a strong young man in so much misery. Once the dry heaves once again decided to give Anakin a small respite Obi-Wan pulled the golis from within his robes and moved so Anakin could see him. “You need to take this.” Obi-Wan said, his voice soft with concern. The younger Jedi glanced over and felt himself tremble at the sight of the syringe. It's belly full of a golden liquid that was clearly the golis his body so desperately craved. His hand was reaching forward, desperate for the drug when his mind kicked in and stopped him before making contact.

“I can't” he said miserably.

“You've had too much of this drug to be able to stop all at once safely.” Obi-Wan explained gently. Hating the torment in his friends eyes as he looked at the syringe. 

“It, it makes me feel things, things I don't want to feel.” 

The whispered words and the look of shame broke Obi-Wan's heart, but even so he knew Anakin wouldn't survive such a sever cut off from the drug. He met Anakin's darting gaze, eyes imploring the younger man to trust him as he spoke, “I know, but this is a much lower dose than what your used to, the effects won't be nearly as strong, and you are completely safe here.” 

Another tremble hit Anakin's body, and for a minute Obi-Wan thought Anakin would continue to refuse, but then he was finally reaching out and with a shaky hand he took the syringe from Obi-Wan. He looked at the older Jedi, gaze fierce. “You must promise me no one will come into my room.” 

Obi-Wan nodded his head. “Of course Anakin. Whatever you want.”   
Anakin stared at him for a few more moments before he slowly raised the syringe to his arm and then pressed the needle into his skin and unloaded its contents into his veins. He let out a hiss of relief when he felt the drugs in his system, his body relaxing almost immediately. 

With a look of relief Obi-Wan helped Anakin to his bed, making sure his former padawan was tucked tightly under the covers. “Go now.” Anakin urged him softly. Obi-Wan Once smoothed the hair away from Anakin's face, already the drugs were taking a stronger effect. Anakin's blue eyes were glassy now, his cheeks becoming flushed as he looked over at his friend. “Go now.” He urged Obi-Wan again, his voice hoarse. With one last look at his friend, Obi-Wan left the room, dimming the lights as he left. Obi-Wan leaned against the wall outside of Anakin's room, shoulders slumped, exhaustion finally taking over his body.

“Is everything okay Master?” Ahsoka's quiet inquire had him looking up, a faint smile upon his lips. 

“As well as to be expected, young one.” He responded, pushing off from the wall and walking with the young togruta towards the front of the ship.

“Did he,” she hesitated before continuing, “take the drugs?”

“Yes he did.” Replied Obi-Wan, still picturing the tortured look that was on Anakin's face when he first saw the syringe.

“Well, I guess that's good.” Ahsoka said, looking out the window at the stars. She chewed her lip nervously between her teeth before finally turning to Obi-Wan and blurting out, “do you think I can see him tomorrow?” 

“I do not know.” Answered Obi-Wan honestly. “The slavery had a strong effect on him, both mentally and physically.” Obi-Wan looked over, seeing the hurt that Ahsoka was trying so hard to keep from her expression, and his voice softened. “However, as long as Anakin is okay with it, I don't see why you shouldn't be allowed to see your master.” Her eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around him in an impulsive hug. 

“Thank you Master,” she whispered, “I've missed him.” she confessed, knowing that attachment was not the Jedi way. Still, considering the lengths Obi-Wan had gone to find the other Jedi, he decided he would allow Ahsoka a pass for her emotions this one time. After all, he was hardly in a place to give a lecture on personal feelings right now. 

“I know dear one.” Was all he said as he patted her on the back. “Now get some sleep, you've had a long day.” With a grateful smile Ahsoka took off towards her room. Obi-Wan shook his head in tired amusement before he went up to check on the ship's coordinates. Once he was sure Artoo had everything under control, and leaving the droid strict instructions to wake him if anything was amiss, Obi-Wan headed to his own room on the ship. He took off his tunic and boots but didn't bother with his trousers, exhausted he pulled back the sheets and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

Fear. Anger. Hatred. Frustration. Shame. Those were the swelling thoughts that surrounded Obi-Wan as he awoke suddenly from sleep. Reaching out through the force he searched for Anakin, knowing full well it could only be his thoughts that were coming through their bond, worried about what was causing them. When he could only feel strong, panicked emotions come back at him he quickly left his chambers and rushed to Anakin's room, hesitating only a moment before opening the door. 

The sight before him left him stunned. Anakin was sprawled out on his bed, completely naked, a sheen of sweat covered his entire body. He was leaned back against the headboard, jaw clenched, one leg straight out, the other bent as he worked his rigid length. Proof of his previous orgasms covered his belly and the sheets that were strewn about him, but despite this he let out a painful groan and worked himself roughly, his hand punishing as he held onto his length.

Obi-Wan stood there in shock, not moving until he heard Anakin's rough voice. “Why the fuck are you here Obi-Wan? Leave. Now!” 

Instead of doing as he was told Obi-Wan stepped closer, “what on earth are you doing?”

“I. Can't. Stop.” Panted Anakin as an orgasm overtook him, but as soon as the release coursed through him Anakin let out another curse and once again began stroking his member, eyes blazing with lust and terror. And suddenly Obi-Wan realized what was happening. Just why Anakin was pleasuring himself over and over when he so clearly was not enjoying himself. 

“You need someone else. Don't you?” Obi-Wan kept his voice devoid of emotion, knowing Anakin wouldn't accept that from him.

“Just leave.” was the hissed reply.

“The golis, I had forgotten, it drives you insane with lust unless someone else takes care of you.” His words were a statement, and he was furious with himself for forgetting some of the effects of golis. It's effects were what made it such a high commodity among pleasure slaves. Just a small dose of the drug would cause the receptor to feel painfully aroused, and no amount of self pleasure would relieve the ache. If anything it made things worse, the only way for the effects to fade was if another person did the relieving. It was a very effective training tool for unwilling slaves, and with the amount of golis Anakin had taken, it was no wonder he wasn't being driven mad with lust. “Anakin, I can help.” Obi-Wan heard himself say as he stepped closer to the bed.

Anakin let out a groan as he stared at Obi-Wan, eyes wild, sweat plastering his hair to his head, heat practically radiating from his overworked body. Obi-Wan reached the bed and slowly sat next to the other man, “Anakin, let me ease you.” He said softly. When Anakin didn't say no but just let out another groan Obi-Wan reached forward slowly, giving his friend plenty of time to say no if he wanted to. Finally he replaced Anakin's hand with his own and began to strike a steady rhythm on the throbbing length. 

Anakin grabbed the sheets beside him, his breath leaving him in frantic pants as Obi-Wan worked him, the feeling of his Master's hand on him exquisit. With a hoarse bark he felt his orgasm shoot off and finally a sense of relief followed. Anakin leaned forward slowly, shivering when he felt cool air on his now drying sweat. Obi-Wan said nothing, rather he just wrapped an arm around him, the small comfort breaking the last of Anakin's resolve. A sob burst through him and he curled himself into Obi-Wan's arms, his whole body trembling as he took comfort from his Master, his head buried in the older man's shoulder. Sobs racked his body as the shame of what had just happened went through him. All the while Obi-Wan whispered calm words of comfort, holding the other man close and just letting him cry, understanding at that moment that he could do nothing more. 

 

To be continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very emotional scene for me to write, but I feel like there are too many stories where their are no after effects of sexual abuse and so I wanted to touch on that. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan admits to his feelings.

 

 

Anakin awoke slowly, he was warm for once, and the reason became clear the moment he shifted his body. Someone else was laying next to him, their body pressed firmly against his. With a gasp he shoved the blankets off and stumbled away from the bed, frantically looking around, certain Falik was going to come in and beat him for sleeping the night away with another. More confusion struck him as he looked around the room, it was familiar, but it was most definitely not the room he had spent the last several months in, and he was wearing sleep pants, something he was not usually allowed.

 

Tentatively Anakin walked back towards the bed until he finally saw who was next to him. Obi-Wan. Relief coursed through him as he recognized his Master, the last day catching up to him. He was free of Falik. A soft smile curled the edge of his lips at the memory of his rescue, but the smile quickly turned into a frown and then he felt his stomach drop as he remembered the events of the previous night, how shameful he had been, allowing his Master to stroke him to climax and then crying in his arms like a pathetic youngling.

 

On the bed Obi-Wan shifted, a yawn cracked his jaw as he blinked his eyes open and looked over at Anakin, a frown on his face as he caught the horrified expression on the younger man.

 

“Anakin, whatever is the matter?” he asked perplexed, reaching a hand towards his friend.

 

“Don't touch me!” Snarled Anakin as he backed away. His emotions were all over the place, his mind still caught between the past and reality and the thought of being touched made him feel sick.

 

“Oh I'm sorry!.” apologized Obi-Wan quickly pulling his hand back to his chest.

 

“Just get out!” snapped Anakin as he quickly went into the fresher and locked himself in. He curled his arms around himself, trying to calm his frantic breathing as he paced the room. He caught his image in the mirror across from himself, the reflection so startling that he stopped mid-pace and stared at himself. His hair now longer and tangled, his wide and wild eyes, his now too thin frame, and proof of last night covered his chest. With a desperate yell he slammed his fist into the mirror, cracking the fragile glass. With another furious scream he brought both hands on the glass again. Over and over he tried to shatter the image of a man he no longer recognized. The pain didn't register to him as the glass went into his viable hand and shattered everywhere, covering his chest and face in cuts, he just continued screaming and slamming his fist into the mirror with everything he had.

 

“Anakin! Anakin stop!” Obi-Wan grabbed his arms, trying to stop the massacre Anakin was so intent on finishing. “Anakin please!” yelled Obi-Wan, finally managing to get a hold of the younger Jedi and stop him from hurting himself. With a groan Anakin collapsed to the ground, head in his hands as he rocked back and forth, body trembling as blood ran from his injuries. Obi-Wan hastily grabbed the med bag from under the sink and knelt next to Anakin, trying to be mindful of the glass surrounding him.

 

“Let me see.” He said gently, pulling Anakin's arm from his chest and assessing the worst of the cuts. He tried to be as careful as possible as he removed the shards of glass that remained imbedded, although if it hurt Anakin didn't let on. His gaze was blank, looking at something Obi-Wan could not see. “Would you like to talk about it?” he asked softly as he checked out a particularly bad cut on his hand.

 

“I don't know who I am anymore.” Was the shaky reply.

 

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin, seeing the confusion all over the young man's face. “Well, I think I can help with that.” When Anakin's confused gaze swung to meet his he continued, “you are Anakin Skywalker. You are a fierce fighter, loyal to a fault, an incredible Jedi Knight, and, well” Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, “you are my best friend.”

 

“I'm damaged.”

 

“No.” Admonished Obi-Wan with a shake of his head. “You are a survivor. You are the strongest man I know, and this will _not_ break you.” Doubt still clouded Anakin's gaze, but he said nothing to refute Obi-Wan's claims. It was quiet for the next few minutes as Obi-Wan continued to check over his wounds and then cleaned up the shattered glass that covered the room. Once the room was back to his standards he looked over at Anakin, eyebrow raised.

 

“What?” grumbled the other man at the look.

 

“We should get you into the bath.” Without another word Obi-Wan went over to the tub and started the water, letting the temperature warm up before placing the stopper. He went back under the cabinet and pulled out a jar of stress relief serum and added a little to the bath, the bubbles releasing a calming scent that filled the room, before gesturing for Anakin to get in. Anakin rose slowly, stripping his sleep pants when Obi-Wan turned around to give him privacy. A sigh of relief left him as he was enveloped in the warm water.

 

“You can turn around Master.”

 

Obi-Wan looked over at him, eyes soft as he took him in. The water reached mid-chest, the bubbles covering anything that lay below, and the somewhat calm look on Anakin's face had him stepping closer and sitting on the edge of the tub.

 

“About last night-” he began but Anakin cut him off.

 

“I'm sorry, I should have been strong enough to control it.” The shame in his words shouldn't have surprised Obi-Wan but they did.

 

“Anakin, how on earth were you supposed to control it?” he demanded. “I know what golis is, I was a fool and forgot the particulars in it's control. You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of.” When Anakin still didn't meet his gaze Obi-Wan put a gentle hand under his chin, raising his head until their gazes met. “ _Nothing, Anakin.”_ he repeated. When Anakin nodded into his palm he released his hold and stepped away. “I'm going to make sure Artoo still has control of everything, and let the council know that you are safe. I'll be back to check on you soon dearest one.”

 

Anakin stared at the bubbles, feeling them brush against his real hand as he let it drift through the water. He wasn't sure if he completely believed Obi-Wan that this wasn't his fault, after all, he allowed himself to become a pleasure slave. Sure he put up a fight at the beginning, trying anything he could think of to escape despite the pain he had been in, but after his first few doses of golis, the urge to escape had lessened.

 

Soon all he could think about was the next dose of the drug that would once again embrace him into oblivion from his cold reality. If he was being truly honest, there _had_ been a few chances to escape, but by then he was so dependent on the drug, and too scared of Falik to try anything. How could he still be a Jedi when he had allowed drugs and fear to allow his judgment to become so clouded? If Obi-Wan knew just how weak he was he would have nothing but contempt for Anakin.

 

Of course Obi-wan was understanding last night, he had been woken up in the middle of the night and was most likely still half asleep when he had serviced Anakin. And while he had been so very kind, the thought of taking another dose of golis terrified Anakin. He knew that it would take at least a week to be able to wean himself off the drug safely, but for the next few days the lust the drug created would be hell, and he wasn't about to ask Obi-Wan to take care of it again, it was embarrassing enough the first time.

 

Sure they had been close before his capture, spending most of their nights in the same bed, the occasional kiss shared in the dark of night, but even then Anakin could always feel Obi-Wan's hesitation, the other man was such a solid Jedi that these emotional moments were hard for him to accept. No way would he be comfortable relieving Anakin for the next few nights, and honestly Anakin hated that his Master had seen him in such a position. No control over himself, nothing at all like the Jedi he so wanted to become.

 

He hated how much he craved the drug, even now he could feel the tremors start up again, it had been over his eight hour time lapse since he last had some of the drug, and once again the effects were controlling him. Even in the hot water his body became chilled, his teeth chattering as he tried to stay warm. Despite the tremors Anakin worked quickly, washing himself thoroughly before unplugging the drain and hauling himself from the tub. His legs were shaky but Anakin was determined to do _something_ on his own. He reached the cabinets and brushed his teeth before heading to the bedroom again. He had reached the doorway when the sight before him stopped him suddenly.

 

Obi-Wan was sitting on the edge of the freshly made bed, one of Anakin's old tunics pressed to his face, his shoulders shaking in the effort to keep his crying silent.

 

“Obi-Wan?” he asked nervously.

 

The Jedi quickly dropped the tunic and rubbed an arm across his face before meeting Anakin's expectant gaze. He opened his mouth the say something, anything, but he could only just stare at his young friend as tears pooled in his eyes. The force surrounding him was full of regret and sadness, the energy nearly pulsing with his emotions.

 

Anakin felt light headed, suddenly certain what was causing his Master so much pain. Obi-Wan had contacted the Council and they no longer wanted him, despite his Chosen One status. Not that he could blame them. He had never fit in very well, and after what was done to him he _was_ too damaged to continue his life as a Jedi. He slowly sank down onto the bed next to Obi-Wan, a small smile on his lips as he faced his master.

 

“It's okay Master. I understand.”

 

Obi-Wan let out a relieved breath as his shoulders sagged. “I just can't believe that it took all of this for me to finally understand what was already there.”

 

The confession hit Anakin like a blow, but he really shouldn't be surprised should he? He never was a good Padawan, always causing problems. Not to mention that Obi-Wan had never wanted him to begin with, rather Anakin was forced upon him right after he had lost his own Master. Still, after all the battles they had been through, the incredible bond they shared, a small part of him had hoped his Master would have fought harder for him.

 

“I couldn't sleep while you were gone. I couldn't eat. I couldn't think of anything other than you.” Continued Obi-Wan helplessly.

 

Of course, that too made sense. Obi-Wan had made his thoughts on attachment clear, it made sense that he no longer wanted a Jedi who would make him worry.

 

“All I wanted was for you to be back by my side. When I felt your pain through our bond I nearly went mad with my need to find you.” Obi-Wan let out a self depreciating chuckle. “I fear I may have even frightened your young padawan.”

 

Snips. How could he be so selfish? “Will you take over her training?” he asked, voice desperate as he faced Obi-Wan who merely nodded.

 

“But only until you are well.” he replied firmly. “She is too much like you for me to handle.” The last part was said with a smile, making Anakin's brow furrow.

 

“Wait, what?” he asked, confused.

 

“I'm not going to just train your padawan for you Anakin.” chided Obi-Wan gently. “She looks up to you and needs your guidance.”

 

Anakin looked around him, as if the walls would offer any insight to this confusing conversation. “Why would they let someone who's not a Jedi train a padawan?”

 

“Don't be foolish Anakin, you are and always will be a Jedi.” scolded Obi-Wan.

 

“But then, why are you sad?” he could only lamely ask.

 

Obi-Wan's gaze was incredilous. “Because I missed you, terribly! I'm so ashamed that it took all of this for me to finally admit how much you mean to me. That I have formed such a thorough attachment to you despite all my training.”

 

Anakin stared at him, eyes wide as he heard Obi-Wan say words he had only dreamed of hearing. His Master had feelings for him. Him, Anakin Skywalker. A childlike grin spread across his face as he looked at Obi-Wan, unable to believe what he was hearing. He leaned forward, intending to reach for his Master when a tremor overtook him, and suddenly reality set in. There was no way Obi-Wan felt that way towards him, he was just glad to have rescued his former charge. In time Obi-Wan would change his mind, and even if he didn't? Well he deserved a helluva lot more than what Anakin had to offer. As the tremor worked it's way through his body Anakin gave Obi-Wan a pat on the hand.

 

“If you don't mind,” he heard himself say, “I would like to be alone now.” The hurt that appeared on Obi-Wan's face was quickly hidden although Anakin could still feel it radiating across their bond.

 

The older man stood and wiped his hands down the front of his tunic, smoothing any wrinkles. “Of course. Get some rest dea- Anakin.” Obi-Wan said politely, standing and leaving the room in quick strides.

 

Anakin hated the empty feeling in his chest, but he was sure he had done the right thing. Obi-Wan wasn't thinking clearly, and once he knew the truth about Anakin's failures to escape and just how weak he had been, he would regret ever speaking those words of attachments. _You are only good for fucking, slave. That's all you'll ever be good for._ The words Falik had drilled into him rang through his head, further justifying his actions towards Obi-Wan. He truly was worthless for anything else.

 

 

To be continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin think of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* This chapter contains scenes that might be triggering for those suffering from self harm.

 

Anakin clenched his teeth as yet another tremor racked his already battered body. _You're worthless, slave._ Falik's sneered words echoing in his head. With a groan Anakin pulled his pillow over his head, trying to block out the voice that was in his mind. Chills spread throughout his body as he fought the images of his past, the effort useless.

 

_Cold. He was so cold. He slowly blinked his eyes opened, trying to asses the situation. He had been stripped of his clothes as well as his lightsaber, the latter causing him to let out a groan at the lecture Obi-Wan was sure to give him when he found out that once again Anakin had lost his weapon. Shaking his head he focused once more. His arms were chained above his head so high that his feet just barely managed to touch the ground. And of course, he was freezing. His teeth were already starting to chatter and he let out a silent curse, He never could stand the cold._

 

_The room around him was bare, or at least the part of it he could see since he was pretty sure he was chained in the middle of it. With any luck he could get free of his chains soon and find out for himself. In his current situation, he had no alternative but to wait and hope he could free himself before Obi-Wan or Snips found him in such a pathetic capture._

 

_If he had to guess, it was at least a few hours before the door finally opened, and honestly by that time he was utterly useless. Arms exhausted from bearing the brunt of his weight, limbs locked from the extreme cold. He could only attempt a menacing glare as what appeared to be a man stepped forward, gaze appraising as he looked over Anakin's naked body. Anakin glared back at his enemy, taking in the tall well muscled frame, the heavily bearded face that looked nothing like his own Masters, and the sharp intelligent dark eyes that looked back at him. This could be tricky to escape from._

 

“ _Let me down, now!” Anakin ordered, making sure the force was behind his words. With any luck this man was weak minded and would fall for the trick. The man answered his command by stepping up close to Anakin and raising a finger to his cold lips._

 

“ _Shh.” Whispered the man. “Slaves don't talk.”_

 

 _Fury raged Anakin's body at those words. “I am_ NO ONE'S _slave!” he thundered at the other man._

 

“ _Is that so?” questioned the other man, a strange light gleaming in his dark eyes. “But I had such,” he paused, leering at Anakin, “fascinating plans for you.”_

 

“ _Well I'm afraid you're up for some disappointment.” he hissed back._

 

_The man simply shook his head and went behind Anakin, the sound of a drawer opening letting Anakin know that his earlier guess had been right, there was something behind him. The sound of a lightwhip caused Anakin to tense up, pulling uselessly at his chains as the sound drew closer. The first strike of the whip went nearly to the bone, causing Anakin to let out a hoarse scream at the sudden pain. His eyes watered and his mouth opened as he tried desperately to draw in air._

 

“ _Are you my slave?” he heard the man say, his silky voice just behind Anakin._

 

“ _No.” he spat out._

 

_The next cut was diagonally across the previous one, pain temporarily blinding Anakin. The man was relentless as he used the lightwhip to torture Anakin, the screams of pain seeming to fuel him,and he laughed as he struck Anakin, he laughed as blood spattered from his victims back and onto his own face. He just laughed, the sound echoing in Anakin's head as pain engulfed him. He welcomed the darkness as it crept forward, wanting desperately to pass out and escape from what was happening, but the man seemed to sense what Anakin wanted, and naturally he couldn't let Anakin escape from what he had planned._

 

_When Anakin felt the chains holding him up loosen, he tried to brace himself, tried to order his legs to support himself, but it was of no use, and he collapsed heavily to the ground. He simply laid there, trying to force breath into his lungs. He panicked when he felt the other man's hands on him, heaving him up, but his body just wouldn't listen to his demands that it fight. Instead he was dragged over to a pillar, his hands this time chained in front of him. When the man turned away Anakin took another deep breath and began to draw on the force, letting it's energy flow through him as he reached out for Obi-Wan through their bond. He almost let out a whimper when he realized his Master was not close by, but instead he simply reached across their bond, relief filling him as he felt Obi-Wan's frantic response, the feeling of his Master's presence soothing him like nothing else could, and distracting him as well. When the cold metal training collar snapped around his neck, he let out a furious scream, clawing at the offending metal that prevented him from communicating with his Master._

 

“ _We can't have you talking to anyone besides me, can we?” smirked the man, his smile growing at Anakin's outrage._

 

“ _I'll kill you!” promised Anakin, fury flashing in his eyes. A swift kick in the ribs had him on his side, once again fighting for breath._

 

“ _What did I say about slaves not talking?” the man said in disappointment. Anakin could only lay there as the man went over to what appeared to be a chest of drawers, and pulled out a black ball that had straps attached to it. Anakin looked at the object in confusion, what on earth was that thing?_

 

_The man knelt before him and Anakin's confusion was cleared up when the man shoved the ball into his mouth, attaching the straps to firmly to his head. Panic filled Anakin as he tried to breath around the ball, looking wildly at the man who knelt before him._

 

“ _My name is Falik,” he said simply. “And I want my name in your head when I fuck you.”_

 

_Those words had Anakin in a full out panic, he struggled against the chains on his hands, kicking when the man went behind him and tried to lift his hips. He managed to get a hit on the man, fierce pleasure filling him when he heard Falik grunt in pain, but the victory was short lived. Sick of his fighting, Falik brought his hand down harshly on Anakin's butchered back, causing the Jedi to spasm as pain flooded him and he fought desperately to breath through the thing in his mouth. He was unable to fight as he heard Falik drop his trousers, unable to do anything but try and breath as he felt the other man pressing against him._

 

“ _What a nice piece of ass.” Falik sneered as he probed Anakin, pushing roughly into the other man. Anakin began to hyperventilate, fear, pain and disgust filling him as he was abused. The pain of the other man forcing his way in had Anakin screaming against the gag, his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt the other man continue his rough assault on his body. Tears fell from his eyes as Falik began to set a pounding rhythm, his hearty aroused cries making Anakin have to fight the bile that worked it's way up his throat. When he felt Falik tighten his grip and felt the warmth from his orgasm filling him he could no longer fight the bile, he gagged as it filled his mouth, leaking out the sides of the gag._

 

_With a sound of disgust Falik pulled the gag from his mouth and Anakin spit out the vomit, body shaking as he tried to breath. With a noise of irritation, Falik grabbed Anakin by the hair and pulled him up, making quick work of chaining his hands above his head once more. He stood in front of his victim, a menacing smile on his face as he gently patted Anakin's cheek._

 

“ _You did well, slave. But I expect more participation from you next time.” Anakin could only stare at the man, too weak to even manage a glare. With a sadistic smile, Falik turned and finally left the room, and only once he was gone did Anakin begin to cry._

 

He had been left to hang in that damn room for hours, until the blood and proof of Falik's pleasure was dried on his chilled skin.

 

Shame filled Anakin, as well as self hatred. He was worthless, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka shouldn't have bothered saving him, he was no longer worth saving. Those thoughts heavy in his mind, Anakin shoved his way out of his bed and into the fresher. He reached behind the tub and felt his hand close around the long shard of glass he had placed there while Obi-Wan had been cleaning up the rest of the mess he had caused earlier. With anguished thoughts of his torture filling his head, Anakin gripped the glass as firmly as he could and then placed it against the thin skin of his left forearm. He could only stare as bright red blood pooled from the wound and dripped it's way down.

 

 

*******

 

Obi-Wan sat on his own bed, head in his hands. He couldn't blame Anakin for not wanting to hear his confession. The boy had been clear about his feelings for Obi-Wan for years, even if he never actually spoke the words allowed, he said it everyday in his actions. It had started to evolve from something more than a Master/Padawan relationship a few years ago. Obi-Wan remembered it like it was yesterday.

 

_Anakin walked into their tent, clothes soaked in a mixture of blood, sweat, and mud. His hair was slicked back from the rain, his handsome face exhausted as he tugged his boots off. Without a word Obi-Wan filled their crude tub with as warm of water as he could muster, his efforts rewarded with a relieved smile from Anakin as he sank into the water, a sigh of contentment escaping him as the warmth spread through his body._

 

“ _What would I do without you Master?” he asked, grin in place._

 

“ _I have no doubt you would use your charms to survive somehow.” was his dry response, causing Anakin to chuckle._

 

_The air in the tent was almost cheerful, despite the battle that had been raging on outside. Then again, it was always like this when the two of them were alone. They were so close, always knowing what the other one needed before they even had to voice the words. The were two halves of the same piece, always working in perfect union as a team. One was hardly seen without the other, so much so that whenever Anakin wasn't by his side he felt like he was missing a vital part of himself._

 

_He knew the other Jedi felt the same way by how much he complained when they were sent on separate missions, and how no matter what time they arrived on the same planet once more, Anakin was always there, excitement clear in his gaze when he set his eyes on his Master once more. Obi-Wan tried to seem exasperated when Anakin would wake him up in the middle of the night, having just returned from a mission, eager to share the details of his journey, but Anakin was nothing if not stubborn and would ignore Obi-Wan's sighs and continue talked animatedly until he had his mentor ensnared in his tales of heroic excellence. Exaggerating certain parts of the story, amending them with a laugh when Obi-Wan merely raised a brow. Soon Obi-Wan found himself looking forward to the midnight stories, excited when he knew Anakin would be home soon, and he would feel complete once more._

 

_With a sigh he stood from the table and walked over to Anakin, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Well dear one, I think I'm going to try and get some sleep.”_

 

“ _Is everything okay Master?” Asked Anakin, brows furrowed._

 

“ _You are ever so kind to worry about the elderly.” Joked Obi-Wan at Anakin's concern. “I am merely tired, and am ready for some sleep.”_

 

“ _Well if that's it.” said Anakin, eyes still skeptical._

 

“ _You be sure to get some sleep too, Anakin.” said Obi-Wan gently, he didn't like the lines of exhaustion that were starting to appear on the younger Jedi's face._

 

“ _Of course, Master.” Anakin replied._

 

_It was a few hours later that the screams woke him. With a jolt Obi-Wan was out of bed and running to where Anakin lay in his own bed across the tent. Anakin was flailing in the sheets, his body desperately trying to escape whatever prison his mind held him in, his head tossing back and forth as he fought his inner demons. It took several tries but Obi-Wan was eventually able to wake his Padawan. He would never forget the fear he saw in those blue eyes or the way Anakin clung to him, his whole body shaking. When after a time he tried to pull away from the younger Jedi only to realize that Anakin wasn't ready to let go, he simply moved the other man over and climbed into bed next to him, continuing to hold Anakin until they both fell asleep._

 

_After that whenever Anakin had a bad dream he would pad his way over to Obi-Wan's bed, hesitating until the older Jedi simply pulled the sheets back, a silent welcome for him to join the bed. Obi-Wan couldn't say when it was exactly that the dreams no longer were the cause of the sleeping arrangements, all he knew was that it was much more difficult to fall asleep without the feel of Anakin pressed against him. He found himself looking forward to the gentle kiss Anakin would place on the back of his neck right before they both drifted off into a sleep void of nightmares._

 

“Master? Master can you hear me?” Obi-Wan looked up confused, realizing he must have gotten quite lost in past thoughts to have not noticed Ahsoka standing before him, a slight frown to her face.

 

“My apologies, I fear I must have drifted off.” He said, offering Ahsoka a kind smile. “Now what is it I can do for you, young one?”

 

At that Ahsoka looked almost shy, “I was wondering if I could see Master Skywalker now?”

 

“Of course.” He said, his voice too bright as he stood, placing a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder as he lead her down the hall towards Anakin's room. “Let me just check to see if he's awake.” While Ahsoka waited outside, Obi-Wan let himself into Anakin's room, concern filling him when he saw the empty bed. _He must be in the fresher._ He thought to himself as he knocked softly on the door.

 

“Anakin?” he called out as he knocked. When no noise sounded he tried again. When their was still no answer he reached out through their bond, receiving just a faint pulse in reply. His concern tripling Obi-Wan shoved at the door. “Anakin!” his shout bringing Ahsoka into the room at a run.

 

“Look out, Master.” She said firmly, gaze determined. With a stroke of her lightsaber the doorway was clear and they both rushed in, Ahsoka stopping dead at the sight before her. Anakin was laying on the floor, a shard of glass in his robotic right hand, blood pooling from the deep vertical cut on his left arm. Obi-Wan cursed himself, he should have known better than to leave Anakin alone, especially after everything he had been through. He quickly checked Anakin's pulse, although he knew the younger man was still hanging on by their force bond.

 

“Get the med kit, it's under the sink.” he commanded Ahsoka, his tone urgent. Eager for something to do the Padawan quickly grabbed the kit and put it in Obi-Wan's expert hands.

 

“Why would he do this?” she asked, voice shaky.

 

“He's been captive and tortured for the last eight months Ahsoka.” he reminded her gently. “That kind of torture can damage a mind, even one as strong as Anakin's.”

 

His hands worked fast as he cleaned and bandaged the cut, stopping the flow of blood. Then, with a deep breath he put both hands on Anakin's chest and let the force flow through him, sending his energy and healing into Anakin's damaged body. He knew he was sending too much, making himself too weak, but he owed Anakin this. He should have saved him sooner, he was supposed to protect him, not allow another to break down the one man he truly cared about.

 

When he felt the room around him begin to darken, the edges becoming blurry, he pulled himself from Anakin's body, only Ahsoka's steady hand keeping him from collapsing to the floor. A quick glance at Anakin made his suffering worth it. Already the color was coming back to the formerly pale face, his breathing deeper, more even than it was just a few moments before. Once Ahsoka was certain Anakin was out of immediate danger, she lifted Obi-Wan with an ease that surprised him and carried him to the attached room and placed him on Anakin's bed.

 

“You overdid it Master.” she scolded him gently as she covered him in blankets.

 

“Nonsense.” he muttered. “I barely did anything.” Her eye roll was the last thing he saw before sleep claimed him.

 

Once certain Obi-Wan was comfortable, Ahsoka whirled around, anger flaring as she saw what Anakin had done. She stopped and took several deep breaths, admitting that these past few months with Obi-Wan had helped with her emotions, before going back into the fresher where Anakin lay _. How could you do this to yourself?_ She thought, her anger flaring once more. She just didn't understand why her Master would be so selfish, didn't he know how much she and Obi-Wan needed him? They had all been in uncomfortable situations before, and while she knew eight months was a long time, surely someone like her Master would have been able to withstand it?

 

Despite her anger and sense of betrayal, she was gentle when she picked him up and placed him in the bed next to Obi-Wan, she figured both men would feel better waking up next to the other. She didn't fully understand their relationship, but when she had first become Anakin's Padawan she had quickly realized how many nightmares her Master had. After nearly a week of it, Ahsoka could see clearly the lines of exhaustion on his face, how worn down the nightmares made him. She could tell too that it bothered Master Obi-Wan, especially when she mentioned it to him, telling him that something had to be done to help her Master before he got himself seriously hurt due to his exhaustion.

 

That night, when Anakin's nightmares woke her up once more, she saw the figure of Obi-Wan head across the room. She heard him murmur quietly to Anakin and then there was silence. The next morning she woke early and went to see what her Master wanted her to do that day, surprise stopped her at the sight of the two Jedi curled against each other. Both sleeping in utter peace. She never said anything, but after that it was rare that the two men didn't sleep together. All Ahsoka knew was that she was glad that Obi-Wan calmed Anakin enough to allow him to get the sleep he so desperately needed.

 

She turned to leave the room and then realized she had almost forgotten. She pulled Anakin's next scheduled does of golis from her tunic and gently injected it into his vein, she watched as his tremors slowed and his breathing evened out before she left the room, closing the door quietly behind herself.

 

 

 

To be continued...

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I highly recommend listening to Gravity by Sara Bareilles. It's what I listened to the whole time I was writing this chapter and I thought it fit perfectly. If you don't own the song, listen to it on YouTube while you read. Anyway, this is the first chapter that made me cry writing it, so please let me know what you think about it! And I promise there WILL be lighter moments soon, but it has to get worse before it can get better...

 

Obi-Wan was completely at ease, not even bothered when he felt Anakin jostling around in their bed. “Shh.” he murmured quietly as he shifted through the sheets, wanting to get closer to the younger Jedi, his arm finding it's way around Anakin's waist, just like it always did. “It's just a nightmare, dear one.” he said softly, lips brushing Anakin's hair as he spoke. He was almost asleep again when the whimpered cries broke through the air, fully waking up Obi-Wan and reminding him that this was not, in fact, old times. That this was not a random nightmare to be cured with kind words and a lingering kiss.

 

“No, please, no.” Anakin cried out, tears forcing their way from closed eyes as his hips surged against the sheets. Sweat was already forming on the younger man's brow and his jaw clenched while fingers, both real and artificial, grabbed tightly to the sheets.

 

Immediately the fog of sleep lifted and Obi-Wan was fully alert and quickly sitting up. _Ahsoka must have given him the next dose._ He thought to himself as he watched Anakin's suffering. He placed a gentle hand on his former Padawan's shoulder and lightly shook him. “Anakin, wake up.

 

Anakin's blue eyes flashed open, his drugged gaze slowly making it's way to Obi-Wan. “Help me.” he cried as his hips swung forward once more, forcing a tortured moan from his chest.

 

“Anakin, do you know who I am?” He asked, not willing to touch touch his friend without first being certain that he was lucid enough to know what he was asking, or who.

 

Anakin stared at him, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth as his hips rolled once more. Just when Obi-Wan went to get off the bed, certain Anakin had no idea who he was, a strong robotic hand grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop. Anakin's eyes blazed into his own. “Obi-Wan.” The name ended in a moan, and Anakin's eyes clenched shut at the sexual onslaught.

 

“Do you,” Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, “do you want me to help with your arousal?”

 

Anakin just looked at him, eyes pleading even while he remained silent. Knowing what was needed, but what he didn't think Anakin had the courage to say, Obi-Wan leaned forward and gently pulled the sheets off of Anakin. He had to bite back a curse when he realized his former Padawan was already blessedly naked beneath the sheets, most likely having kicked his trousers off during his sleep. The body before him, while still too thin, was covered in lean muscle, the sweat that had already gathered making his chest gleam. The part of him that was in need of attention was already straining, rock hard, the tip gleaming as a tear began to form.

 

 _Breath, for sith's sake!_ He ordered himself as he forced his gaze away from Anakin's beautiful body. _The last thing he needs is someone else looking at him like he's a piece of meat._ He did his best to make his eyes impassive, although he feared his own feelings might, at times, show through his shields. That being said, it no longer mattered how attractive he found his friend, there was no way he was going to make Anakin feel like this was something sexual. He knew all the other Jedi needed was a release, and going by his reaction when Obi-Wan had last spoke of feelings, it would not be a welcomed conversation here and now. Once sure his gaze would not betray his true feelings, he looked back over at Anakin, making sure he was still okay with what was about to happen. When all he saw was Anakin's heated gaze on him, he reached forward, hand shaking, to grip the glorious length in front of him. Anakin's body jacked up as a guttural moan forced it's way from his lungs, his breath heaving in his chest as he watched Obi-Wan stroke him. A shudder shook his whole body at the sight of his Master tending to him.

 

Anakin watched Obi-Wan with hooded eyes as he was stroked, his own hips still swinging as he sought release. When Obi-Wan gently cupped him below, Anakin's head fell back at the pleasure, and at this moment in time, he could just about believe that Obi-Wan meant what he said earlier. Maybe he really _did_ feel the same way as Anakin. Hope flared in his chest at the thought, and he lifted his head off the pillow again, burning with desire and the sudden need to see Obi-Wan's face. To see if he felt the same way, at least in this moment. But when he looked up, the eyes that met his were distant, politely detached even while stroking Anakin so tenderly. And suddenly, Anakin felt so very dirty. His Master, the one man he cared for more than anything in the world, was once again getting him off, and not once had he dropped his Jedi composure. Not once had any emotion shown through those beautiful eyes.

 

Obi-Wan continued stroking Anakin, struggling to keep his gaze impassive even when the man below him looked up with the most sexually heated gaze possible, and just when Obi-Wan was certain that his own eys must be giving himself away, something flickered in his friends gaze, and he shoved himself away from Obi-Wan.

 

“No!” he shouted, trying desperately to move out of reach, unaware that the second Obi-Wan had sensed that Anakin had changed his mind, he had released his grip and held himself away from his distraught friend. Never wanting Anakin to feel as though he didn't have control over these situations.

Anakin was off the bed and pacing the room frantically, only pausing when he caught sight of his freshly bandaged arm. Only then did a strangled noise escape from him, and then he was ripping at the cloth, desperate to get to the cut beneath. Obi-Wan rushed forward, knocking Anakin's hands aside before he could do any real damage to the still fresh wound.

 

Anakin whirled around, tears streaming down his face, his angry and helpless gaze freezing Obi-Wan. “Just kill me Obi-Wan!” he demanded.

 

Obi-Wan shook his head, somehow not surprised by this new reaction. “You know I can't do that.”

 

This time Anakin moved towards him before falling to his knees, hands grabbing at Obi-Wan's robes. “Please, I'll do whatever you want,” he begged, “please just make it stop.”

 

Instead of answering, Obi-Wan simple knelt before Anakin, taking his hands into his own. “I can not kill you, Anakin. Please do not ask that of me.”

 

“Then knock me out.” Anakin begged. “Use the force, and knock me out.”

 

“I would have to break down you shields.” Said Obi-Wan, the thought terrifying him. To break through another Jedi's shields was a very serious matter. Not only was it a breach of confidence, but from what he heard, it was also very painful.

 

“Then do it.” moaned Anakin.

 

“I-I can't do that to you, dearest one.”

 

“Then just fucking KILL ME!” screamed Anakin in fury, standing once more and turning to the dresser. “KILL ME!” he screamed again when Obi-Wan just stared at him in shock. Anger bleed from the other man as swept his arm across the dresser, knocking off various objects and sending them to shatter on the floor. “KILL ME!” He screamed, punching at the dresser before grabbing his hair, his fist clenched as he turned towards Obi-Wan once more. Anakin's screams turned into a hoarse whisper as he once again fell to his knees. “Please, Master. Just end it. I can't take it anymore. Please, Master.”

 

Obi-Wan looked into the anguished eyes of his friend, and knew that in this moment, knocking Anakin out could only be the best thing for him. Even though the thought of invading Anakin's mind, especially after what he had already been through, made Obi-Wan feel sick, he would do it if that was what his friend needed. He didn't speak, instead he just allowed his mind to come into contact with Anakin's through their bond.

 

When he came across Anakin's shields, he spoke softly. “Anakin, I need you to try and drop you're shields. It will hurt less if you can manage it, dear one.”

 

For a moment Anakin's shields seemed to lower, but then a moan carried through the room and Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was unable to control his connection to the force when he was suffering so much. Which only meant Anakin was going to suffer even more when Obi-Wan broke through his shields. With his connection so solid with the force, even unintentionally, his shields would go up to try and protect himself.

 

Obi-Wan hesitated as he thought about the pain he was going to cause the other Jedi, but the feelings that were coming through their bond made it clear that breaking Anakin's shields to knock him out would ultimately be the lesser of two evils. Gathering his strength, he forced his way through Anakin's shields, he felt them begin to splinter against the onslaught, Anakin's mind screaming at the invasion, throwing up more walls to try and protect itself. With another surge, Obi-Wan slammed himself against the walls, this time feeling them shatter as he broke through. He was almost overwhelmed by Anakin's thoughts, the overall self-hatred so intense he was almost lost, but before he could be sucked in by everything Anakin, he let the force surge forward, effectively shutting Anakin's mind down.

 

Obi-Wan managed to grab Anakin as he collapsed, and then he just sat there. His dearest friend laying in his lap, tears drying on his cheeks, and suddenly Obi-Wan could no longer keep a handle on his emotions. With a shudder he began to sob, tears streaming down his face as he cradled the one that meant the most to him in the universe.

 

 

 

_To be continued...._

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks of Obi-Wan and Anakin.

It was the middle of the night when Ahsoka awoke suddenly, a gasp leaving her lips as she sensed her Master's pain through the force. She grabbed her head at a useless attempt to relieve the torment, and then just as suddenly as it appeared, the pain was gone. As was all connection to her Master. Ahsoka had to fight from letting fear consume her as she bolted from her room and ran down the ,sprinting to where she had left Anakin and Obi-Wan earlier. She burst into the room, eyes wide as she took in the scene before her. Obi-Wan was crying as he cradled Anakin, who looked sound asleep, the only thing that appeared wrong with him was that he had attempted to rip off his bandages.

 

 _Everything will be okay, young one._ She heard Obi-Wan in her head, his tone gentle even as tears continued to fall. _Would you be so kind as to re-direct our ship to Naboo, I don't think the Jedi Temple is the best place for Anakin to recover. And I think it best you warn Senator Amidala about Anakin's fragile condition._

 

 _Yes, Master._ She replied, hating to see Master Obi-Wan looking so defeated when he was usually so calm and in control. She hesitated before leaving, unsure if leaving them alone again was the wisest choice, but already Obi-Wan was oblivious to her presence, his face close to her Master's as he whispered kind words to the knocked out man. Deciding there was nothing more she could do, she left the room and headed to the front of the ship. Once again she felt the familiar feelings of anger wash over her, unable to make them dissipate even with deep breathing. She had felt her Master's anger, his willingness to die, and she felt betrayed. He was everything to her, and he was ready to take the easy way out? To just kill himself?

 

With the anger foremost in her mind she reset their course and then commed Padme.

 

“Ahsoka, how are you?” the friendly voice of the Senator came through the line. “I heard you and Obi-Wan found Anakin, is he okay?”

 

“That's actually why I'm calling.” Ahsoka admitted. “He's not doing too well and Obi-Wan thought it best he recover on Naboo.”

 

“You must come here, I'll have rooms made up immediately.” Said Padme, her voice broking no argument, making Ahsoka shake her head ruefully.

 

“Of course, we would be delighted.” Obi-Wan would be proud of her, being so polite.

 

“Is it bad, Ahsoka?” came the tentatively voice.

 

“I'm not really sure.” Ahsoka hedged. Despite her anger at Anakin, she wasn't sure just how much he wanted the Senator to know about his condition, and she wasn't going to betray his trust, even if he didn't seem to care about her anymore.

 

“Well then, I will plan on seeing you all soon, safe travels Ahsoka.” And with that the comm went silent. Ahsoka rubbed her eyes, suddenly exhausted.

 

“You think you can manage this, Artoo?” She asked the droid next to her. When she received an indignant series of beeps in response, she held up her hands in surrender. “Sorry, of course you're more than capable. Let me know if you need anything.” The sassy beeping in reply made Ahsoka chuckle as she made her way to her room, hoping that she would be able to get a few more hours of sleep in before they landed at Naboo.

 

Obi-Wan cradled Anakin to him as he slowly rocked them both. He spoke softly into the other man's ear, no longer aware of what he was saying, only knowing that in the past, this was what would ease the worst of Anakin's nightmares. The actions bringing back old memories.

 

“ _It's okay, dear one.” Soothed Obi-Wan as he climbed into bed besides Anakin. Almost immediately his former Padawan turned into his arms, a soft whimper leaving him as he curled himself against Obi-Wan, making his larger body almost impossible small. The action causing a soft smile to fall on Obi-Wan's lips as he wrapped his arm around Anakin, pulling the younger man closer._

 

“ _Another nightmare?” he asked, although he wasn't sure why he bothered. Anakin had been plagued by nightmares more often than not recently, only getting any sleep when Obi-Wan joined him in bed. Anakin didn't speak, he just nodded, his head rubbing against Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan ran his hand through Anakin's hair, reveling in the feeling of the soft curls against his skin. “Would you care to talk about it?” He asked gently._

 

“ _No.” Came the muffled reply, the childish tone causing him to chuckle._

 

“ _It is always best to bring this sort of thing to light, Anakin.” He reminded the other Jedi. When Anakin just snuggled closer, Obi-Wan nudged him. “Anakin.” he said, his tone reproachful._

 

“ _It was nothing, Master.” Anakin protested, still not moving from his spot against Obi-Wan's chest.._

 

“ _It was hardly nothing, Anakin. I could feel your anguish through the force while I was still out talking to Commander Cody!”_

 

“ _M'sorry. It wont happen again.” He promised, even though they both knew he was unable to keep such a promise._

 

“ _Well if you refuse to tell me, I suppose I should just sleep in my own bed for the night.” Obi-Wan sat up and made to leave the bed, but like a shot, Anakin was up, is arms locking around Obi-Wan's body and pulling him back into the bed._

 

“ _Don't leave me.” Came Anakin's anguished whisper, the feel of his breath on Obi-Wan's ear caused the other man to shiver._

 

_Obi-Wan turned in Anakin's arms until they were face to face, only mere inches separating them. In an uncharacteristic move, Obi-Wan gently cupped Anakin's cheek, his thumb stoking the soft skin. “I will not leave you, dear one. But please, tell me what your nightmare was about. I even promise not to lecture you about attachment.” He tacked on, knowing that was often what Anakin's nightmares were about._

 

_Anakin hesitated a moment longer, and then he ducked his head. “I dreamt that I lost you, that Count Dooku killed you. And it was my fault.” Anakin's breath started coming faster, a tremor taking over his body. “I wasn't fast enough, you needed me and I wasn't there! I could only watch as you were killed, as you were taken from me.” Anakin's panicked gaze met his own, “I won't let it happen, Master. I will always be there when you need me.” He promised._

 

“ _Of that I have no doubt.” Reassured Obi-Wan, once again pulling Anakin closer, trying his best to ease the tremors that shook his companion. “You are always there for me, Anakin, whether I need help or not.” He admitted with a small laugh._

 

“ _It felt so real.” Whispered Anakin, voice sounding so small._

 

“ _But it wasn't, I am still here, right next to you.” As if to remind Anakin, Obi-Wan let his hand roam to his back, gently rubbing comforting circles as the younger man's breath began to even out once more._

 

“ _I know it's not the Jedi way, but I don't know how I would survive if you were gone.” The confession hung in the air between them, and despite his best efforts, Obi-Wan started to wonder the same thing. A life without Anakin seemed unbearable. In that moment, with his shields lowered, the dark of night making everything seem unreal, Obi-Wan turned to the other Jedi. He raised a hand, brushing his thumb over Anakin's full lower lip._

 

“ _I will make sure you never have to know.” Obi-Wan promised, and then he surprised even himself by pressing his lips to Anakin's mouth, marveling at the softness when everything else about Anakin was so hard. Anakin's lips moved beneath his, drawing him in closer as he reached a hand out and pulled Obi-Wan's head closer. A low moan left Obi-Wan's chest at the contact, and then he felt Anakin's tongue probing his lips, asking for more, and the force help him, but he was opening his mouth, giving Anakin the access he so wanted. Both men moaned as their tongues met, the kiss intensifying, becoming more urgent, as if at this one moment, they could express just how much the other meant to them, force be damned. Without being aware that he was doing it, Obi-Wan placed his knee between Anakin's leg, spreading the younger man out below him. He stretched his body out on top of the younger Jedi, and they both gasped at the contact. Anakin's hands left Obi-Wan's hair and made their way to his back, pulling him closer, his hips grinding against his Master. Obi-Wan traced kisses down Anakin's face and onto his neck, grinning at the shocked gasp that left Anakin's lips as he nipped at his neck before gently sucking on the sensitive skin._

 

“ _Master!' gasped Anakin, his hips surging as Obi-Wan worked him over. He could see his Master's hard length pressing against his own clothing and Anakin reached out, suddenly desperate to caress his Master where he really needed it. Just as he was about to make contact, Obi-Wan pulled away, panting he untangled himself from Anakin and lurched from the bed,_

 

“ _I-I can't.” He panted, hands pressed against his face in anguish. Anakin quickly rose to his feet and gently pulled Obi-Wan's hands from his face. The smile he gave Obi-Wan was kind, his gaze sincere as he spoke._

 

“ _It's okay Master, if you need to stop, we will stop.” Obi-Wan looked at his former Padawan, grateful beyond words for his understanding. Despite bringing the other man to an uncomfortable arousal, Anakin seemed more concerned for his Master's well being. “Come, you need to sleep.”_

 

_He allowed Anakin to lead him to the bed once more, allowed his head to be placed on the younger man's chest. Anakin gently ran his hands through Obi-Wan's hair, the feeling causing his Master's eyes to grow heavy with sleep. “Thank you, dear one.” He managed to mutter, before sleep took him._

 

That had been the first night of many that they had shared kissing before sleep. Although if he was honest, after that one time, Anakin was always the first to stop the contact. He somehow knew when Obi-Wan's Jedi ways would stop him from enjoying the experience, so he made sure the other man never had to think about it. Instead they shared gentle kisses, enjoying the exploration of each others mouths, until Anakin said enough and they slept. Even though he knew the other man wanted more, after all, Anakin was a man of affection, he never once felt pressured to go further than what he was comfortable with.

 

A soft sigh escaped Anakin's lips, causing Obi-Wan to look down at the younger man. His hair had gotten so long now, and gently he moved one of the stray curls off of Anakin's forehead. He knew his decision to take Anakin to Naboo was the right one. And if he knew Padme at all, she would insist that they stay with her. And maybe that's what Anakin needed, after all, he and Padme were close. Closer than Obi-Wan would like. And while he had no proof, he was certain that the two had had certain, well, relations prior to the Clone Wars. Perhaps being around a woman, rather than another man, would help with Anakin's healing process.

 

With the hope that he had done the right thing, he lifted Anakin from the floor and placed him in the bed, making sure he was covered tightly in the blankets. Exhausted, but unable to sleep, he pulled up a chair next to Anakin's sleeping form and just watched over him.

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing the dialogue between Anakin and Obi-Wan during the flashbacks, I always loved the dynamic between the two, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

 

A few hours later Obi-Wan felt the ship begin it's descent as they reached Naboo, and he looked over at Anakin, wishing he didn't have to wake him. In sleep his features were relaxed, all the pain and anguish from the past months erased, leaving behind a face that looked years younger. Still, he couldn't very well carry Anakin from the ship. He shook his head ruefully at what Anakin would have to say about _that._

 

Moving from his spot on the chair he sat next to Anakin, letting his fingers drift through the curls as he tried to wake the younger man. “Anakin, you must wake up now.”

 

At the sound of Obi-Wan's voice, Anakin's eyes began to flicker and he looked over at the other Jedi, eyes hazy. “Master?” he asked, his voice a croak.

 

Obi-Wan put a hand behind Anakin's back, helping him to sit before he grabbed his glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand and passed it to Anakin, the younger man offering a grateful smile as he drank. Once the glass was drained, Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, eyes intense. “Thank you, Master.” And Obi-Wan knew it wasn't the water that he was being thanked for.

 

“You are welcome, my dear one.” he replied.

 

Anakin finally broke their gaze, a groan escaping his lips despite his best efforts, as his head began to pound. Obi-Wan gave him a sympathetic look, knowing that Anakin's headache would only get worse as the day wore on. Such were the effects of having your shields broken through.

 

“May I?” he asked, raising his hand to Anakin's head. Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan let his fingers drift through his hair, fingers massaging and trying his best to bring some relief to his friends pain. Soon the awkward angle was making Obi-Wan's hand cramp, although he knew the only way to get a better angle was if he sat behind the younger man, something he didn't think Anakin would be up for. So instead he just continued what he was doing, placing his own discomfort from his mind. But Anakin must have sensed the issue, because he sat up straighter, eyes downcast as he spoke.

 

“I can try moving forward. I'm sure you would be more comfortable,” fear caused the words to get caught in his throat for a minute, “sitting behind me.”

 

“I would.” admitted Obi-Wan, “but I don't want to push you, Anakin.” But the other Jedi was shaking his head, already moving himself forward on the bed, patting the bed behind him.

 

“I trust you, Obi-Wan.” The sound of his name on those lips made Obi-Wan's heart quicken even as Anakin kept his eyes straight ahead, body stiff. Slowly, so as not to startle the other man, Obi-Wan slid behind Anakin and leaned his back against the headboard. He placed his hands on the other man's shoulders, urging him to lean against his chest. Anakin obliged stiffly, and Obi-Wan once again began massaging his scalp. Slowly he felt Anakin relax against him, the tension gradually leaving his body as he got nothing but comfort from being in his Master's arms.

 

Obi-Wan didn't know how long they sat there, content in each others presence, but it wasn't nearly long enough for him when Ahsoka came into the room. She looked at their position and for a moment a sad smile lifted her lips. “We've arrived, Masters. Senator Amadala is outside waiting for us.”

 

“Thank you, young one.” said Obi-Wan, patting Anakin on the shoulder before he moved from the bed, surprise filled him when he saw the pouting gaze Anakin shot him.

 

“We can't leave your Senator waiting.” Chided Obi-Wan with a raised brow.

 

“She's not my Senator.” Grumbled Anakin as he too rose from the bed. “And I was comfortable.”

 

“Well we still have a long ride from our ship to Padme's house, perhaps you can find rest on the way.” Obi-Wan said airily. Ignoring the glare Anakin gave him.

 

“Why are we here anyway?” He asked sullenly. “I thought we were going to the temple.”

 

“We were, but I decided Naboo was a much nicer place to recover than the Temple.” Anakin accepted that without comment as Obi-Wan lead the way to the door.

 

Anakin paused before leaving the room and looked over at Ahsoka. “You go on Master,” he told Obi-Wan. “Snips? Can I talk to you for a moment?” A frown appeared on Ahsoka's face as she followed Anakin back into the room, waving away Obi-Wan who looked apprehensive at leaving them alone.

 

Anakin took a deep breath and then winced as pain shot through his head. _No big breaths._ He reminded himself as he turned to face his Padawan. “I owe you an apology, Ahsoka.”

 

Surprise flashed on Ahsoka's face, clearly this was not what she was expecting when her Master said he wanted a word. “Master?”

 

“These past eight months, I've been through a lot.” He admitted, the pain fresh on his face. “Some days I have a hard time accepting what I've been through, and I look for an escape.”

 

Ahsoka took a step forward, placing a hand on Anakin's arm. “It's okay, Master. You don't owe me an explanation.”

 

“Yes, I do.” he refuted with a shake of his head. “You don't know what I went through, and I don't want you to.” he admitted. “But all the same, you and Obi-Wan are the most important people to me, and I never want either of you to think anything else.” A wry grin crossed his lips. “No matter what Obi-Wan or the Jedi way says.” Ahsoka grinned ruefully back at her rule breaking Master. “I just want you to know that I _am_ trying, Ahsoka. I want to be the Master you deserve, but it's going to take me some time.”

 

“You already are the Master I deserve.” She said fiercely, making Anakin smile. “Just, please, don't hurt yourself anymore.”

 

“I promise to try, Snips.” He offered, and she supposed that was as close to a promise as she was going to get right now.

 

“Okay.” She replied softly. Anakin smiled shyly at her, and then side by side they walked towards the exit. It wasn't until they were making their way off the ship that Ahsoka realized that Padme wasn't one of the people Anakin had included as those most important to him.

 

“Ani!” Cried Padme as soon as the Jedi came into view. Running up to him she threw her arms around his neck, holding him tight as tears gathered in her eyes. Anakin barely had a moment to catch Obi-Wan's irritated glare before Padme was pulling away, holding him at arms length as she studied him. Even though he knew she cared for him and was only looking at him to make sure he was all right, the way she was looking him over made him feel beads of sweat begin to form. The look reminding him of his previous clients, and how they would stare. As if sensing his discomfort Obi-Wan spoke up.

 

“Senator if you don't mind,” he said, stepping forward, voice strong. “Anakin is still recovering, it might be best if we move things along.” he suggested.

 

“Of course, Obi-Wan.” she agreed, taking Anakin by the arm and following the older Jedi and Ahsoka onto the waiting transport. The transport was far more luxurious than what the Jedi were used to, and Anakin could feel Ahsoka's excitement next to him as she took in the sights. The transport was far larger than what they were used to, with an assortment of seats to chose from, a fresher that was at the back, and even a cooler that held a variety of fruits and beverages.

 

Obi-Wan had taken a seat at the front, on what looked like a rather large couch, while Padme took a seat a small ways away and looked over expectantly at Anakin. A small frown appearing on her face when he didn't take the seat next to her, but instead strode to where Obi-Wan was sitting and gazed pointedly at the other man. Obi-Wan let out an amused chuckle as he moved longways on the couch, making room for Anakin to sit in front of him. As the younger man voluntarily leaned against Obi-Wan's chest, the older man was quick to put his hands to work, massaging the younger man's temples in an effort to release the headache. Obi-Wan was rewarded with a content sigh as Anakin slouched further into his embrace. From the corner of his eye he could see the grin Ahsoka was sporting, one that she covered up hastily when Padme turned to ask her a question. For the first time in a long time, with Anakin relaxed in his arms, Obi-Wan felt peace.

 

***

 

When they finally arrived at Padme's house, Obi-Wan was reluctant to move from his spot behind Anakin, but there was nothing he could do about it so instead he simple got to his feet and followed the rest from the transport, a soft smile on his face as he realized Anakin was sticking close to him.

 

“I had your room made up, Anakin. I hope that's all right?” Padme said, looking at Anakin fondly.

 

“Thank you, Padme.” he replied, nodding his head. When he noticed his Master's arched brow he shrugged his shoulders. “What? I get sent to protect the Senator a lot so she ended up making me a room.” He said defensively. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond, but just then Anakin stopped short, his face having gone deathly pale. A fine tremor began to work it's way up his body and he leaned over, hands on his knees as he tried to fight the naseau that threatened to take over.

 

“Anakin? Are you okay?” Cried Padme, rushing to his side in concern.

 

With tremendous effort, Anakin straightened, forcing a smile to his stiff lips. “I'm fine.” he lied, taking Padme's arm and resuming their walk up to her home.

 

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka traded a worried look behind the pair, both fully aware that Anakin was suffering from withdrawls. They could feel as Anakin's force signature got weaker as he struggled to keep a normal facade even as he fought off his symptoms. They entered the home and Padme gave them all a quick tour of the place, and Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin's room had a door that connected to the Senator's room. His and Ahsoka's rooms were just down the hall from Anakin's, something Obi-Wan was grateful for. When they re-entered the living room Anakin took a seat in one of the chairs, and while he looked perfectly at ease, Obi-Wan could tell how terrible he was really feeling. Silently he eased his way to the younger man and knelt before him.

 

“You need your next does, Anakin.” he said, voice low so no one would hear him. Anakin bit his lip, and then nodded slowly. Obi-Wan excused them and walked with Anakin to his room. Once safely inside, he slipped the needle from his robes and passed it to Anakin, who groaned in relief as he injected himself with the drug. Taking the empty syringe back from Anakin, he had just placed it in the fold of his robes as a knock sounded at the door. He looked over at Anakin before he opened the door, revealing Padme, who was holding out his com-link.

 

“The council is trying to get a hold of you.” She said, voice apologetic from having to interrupt them.

 

“I suppose I should see what they need.” He said with a sigh, glancing over to see Anakin recline on the pillows, eyes growing heavy.

 

***

 

 _It's not enough._ The thought echoed in Anakin's mind as he watched Obi-Wan and Padme step out. He was used to much larger doses of the drug, and despite just injecting himself with some, he needed more. The small dose he had been given had only given him a painful arousal and just barely dulled his senses. Without a larger dose, all he could do is lay there as foggy memories took over his mind.

 

“ _Very good, Slave.” He heard Falik sneer as he released his head, and Anakin fell to his hands and knees, stomach heaving as he forced himself not to throw up. The punishment for that offense was much worse than what he had just been through. Once he was sure his stomach wouldn't betray him, he sat up, making sure to keep his head bowed as he awaited Falik's next orders. Relief washed over him when his Master pulled up his trousers and passed Anakin a syringe, he fought to stop from groaning when he injected himself, letting the drug erase the memories of what he had just been forced to do..._

 

 _Fuck!_ He needed more. He already knew both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan would never understand, and how could they? They hadn't been forced to do what he had. They hadn't been degraded for months, forced to do things that sickened their soul. They didn't know what it was like, to feel hope of a rescue slowly fade away until their was nothing left. To find being drugged the only comfort in a cruel world. The didn't _fucking_ know! Anakin grabbed his head in a useless attempt to block his memories. When it was obvious that the only thing that could dull him was more drugs, Anakin looked out the window. He knew where Padme kept her speeders, and he knew what part of Naboo to go to for the drugs he so desperately needed. For a second he hesitated, Obi-Wan would be so disappointed in him, but then another memory surged forward and he no longer cared what anyone thought. He just needed this torture to stop.

 

_To be continued..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on going this direction with this chapter, but Anakin had other plans ;) let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had me stuck, I wasn't totally sure what direction I wanted to go in, but I finally figured it out and am relatively happy with how it turned out. I let this chapter run a bit longer since I took so long to get it to you guys, I hope you like it!

 

The world flew by Anakin as he drove the speeder, making the machine go as fast as possible, taking turns dangerously fast as he tried to escape his past. But he would never go fast enough. “ _You. Are. Worthless.” each word was punctuated by a harsh thrust and Anakin bit his lip to prevent his yells of pain to escape. His Master's onslaught was manic, his anger palpable as he took his frustration out on Anakin's body. He didn't know what had set the man off this time, but whenever he was angry he took it out on Anakin. A yelp escaped him as Falik grabbed his hair, pulling his head back sharply as he continued his rough thrusting. “Does this feel good to you, Slave?” he hissed the words in Anakin's ear._

 

“ _Yes, Master.” He lied, knowing by now that any other answer would make things worse._

 

_Falik pulled harder on his hair, making tears gather in Anakin's eyes. “Then beg me for it.”_

 

 _Anakin gritted his teeth. Even as drugged as he was, unaware of who he really was, he knew one thing for certain. He did_ NOT _want this. And yet, if he refused what Falik demanded, if he didn't beg like his Master wanted, the punishment would make this particular session seem innocent by comparison. The degradation he suffered the last time he denied his Master had him opening his mouth, “Please,” he choked on the word, “please fuck me, Master!” His words had the effect Falik was looking for, and the man grunted his release, even as Anakin cried silently under him._

 

With a desperate yell, Anakin pushed the speeder to it's limits, his breathing frantic as he finally saw the city loom before him. Soon, he would have his hands on the drugs that would stop all this. Soon he could be blissfully unaware of what had happened to him once more.

 

The city was huge, but Anakin knew the quicker back routes to get to where he needed to go. Luckily the suns were going down, the darkness shrouding him as he left the speeder behind, parked in an abandoned lot, and made his way through the slums of Naboo. In this part of town everything was just now coming to life, various bars were opening their doors, meanwhile creatures of ill reputation took to the streets, either selling something illegal, or else trying to hire out their less than savory skills. It didn't take him long to find someone selling his particular brand of poison, and it took only a quick call on the force to get the individual to pass over a large dose without asking questions. With the drug clutched in his hand, Anakin quickly ducked into a nearby bar and took a seat in a dimly lit back corner. He spent a few minutes looking around, making sure no one was paying any attention to him, before pulling the syringe out. He started to press the needle to his arm, and then paused.

 

 _You promised Ahsoka you would try._ He reminded himself, a curse leaving his lips. But wasn't that what he was doing? He didn't necessarily _want_ to hurt himself, if anything he just wanted the pain to stop, so really he was just doing what he promised, he wasn't hurting himself. He had the groundless logic of someone driven insane by addiction. _She wouldn't think of it like that._ Anakin cursed, his head hurt and he wanted to take the fucking drugs. The thought of the oblivion waiting before him had him pressing the needle to his skin, the feeling reminding him of the first time he had been given the drug.

 

_Anakin could only watch as Falik approached him. After the past several weeks of abuse and malnutrition, he was the weakest he had ever been, even raising his head caused him agony. Despite this, when he saw the syringe in Falik's hand he began to struggle against his chains. While he had been tortured, his mind had at least remained in tact, and he had refused to believe he would forever remain Falik's prisoner. But he had seen enough men addicted to drugs on Tatooine to know that if he allowed this drug to be put in his system, he would truly be lost._

 

“ _Shhh.” Falik said in a mockingly soothing tone. “This will make everything better.” Anakin backed up on the bed as far as his chains would allow, shaking his head frantically as his Master continued to approach._

 

“ _Please, no.” He begged, something that amused his captor to no end._

 

“ _Why Slave, I do believe you know how I feel about you using that word.” His smile was cruel as he grabbed Anakin's chains and pulled him within reach._

 

_Anakin began fighting in earnest, using what remained of his feeble strength to fight off Falik, but despite his best efforts, he could feel his energy waning, helplessness filling him as the other man was able to force his arm down and, with a sharp jab, get the needle into Anakin's vein and quickly dispensed the drug. Once he was released, Anakin cradled his arm to his chest, as if somehow that would prevent the drug from spreading. Of course it was useless, and it was only a couple minutes before Anakin could feel himself reacting to the drug. His gaze was becoming hazy, his memories a distant fog, but before he completely lost himself, the worst effect took place. Anakin could feel as unwanted lust filled him, he felt himself harden, a seductive moan escaping his lips. The last memory he had before the drug took him under, was himself on his hands and knees, crawling back towards Falik._

 

The shame of that night had been unbearable, just as it was now. The only difference was, this time he could get away from the drugs. He forced his fingers to release their grip on the syringe, watching in a daze as it fell to the table. He dragged his hands over his face and through his hair, gathering himself before he stood up. His legs were shaky, he itched with the need for more drugs, his mind screaming for him to just _give in._ He ignored all of these things, and instead he made his way back to Padme's speeder. He was Anakin Skywalker. A Jedi Knight. No longer a victim, but a survivor.

 

*

 

He crawled through his bedroom window, trying to be quiet even as his whole body shook. The house had been dark on his arrival, and through the force he could sense that everyone was still inside. It appeared that his escape had gone unnoticed, and he wanted it to stay that way. He made it to the bed and was reaching for his covers when a voice spoke from a shadowed corner of the room.

 

“Welcome back, Anakin. I do hope you enjoyed yourself.” He froze at Obi-Wan's deceptively calm voice. After being with the other man for years, he could detect the contained anger in his voice, even if others couldn't.

 

“I just needed to clear my head, Master.” He replied, flinching as his head began to pound.

 

“Is that so?” Obi-Wan's voice grew closer as he approached. “There wasn't anything else you were looking for?” When Anakin only shook his head, Obi-Wan moved closer, reaching out and grabbing Anakin's arm, looking for fresh track marks.

 

“I didn't take it.” He admitted, ashamed when Obi-Wan's shoulders sagged in relief.

 

“Why?” Obi-Wan demanded suddenly, gaze swinging up to meet Anakin's own.

 

Anakin dropped eyes before answering. “I don't want to be a victim.”

 

The hug Obi-Wan pulled him into surprised him, as did the feeling of his own arms making their way around his Master. He held on tight, only loosening his grip when he felt his arousal straining at the contact, he bit his lip sharply to prevent a moan from escaping him as he stepped away. Heat flushed Obi-Wan's checks when he saw Anakin's expression.

 

“I uh-” Obi-Wan let out a cough, “I suppose you will be joining Padme now?”

 

Anakin's brow furrowed. “No. Why would I?”

 

“Well you two had been very fond of each other before.” When Anakin just stared at him, Obi-Wan continued, “I assumed that she could help you with your, ah, situation.”

 

“My situation?” Anakin asked sharply. “So because I'm still on the drugs, you think I just want to fuck anybody?”

 

Obi-Wan flinched at his harsh tone, holding his hands up in surrender. “Well, she's hardly anyone, Anakin. I had just thought if you had been close before-” his voice trailed off at the anger in his friends face.

 

“You can leave now, Obi-Wan.” The barely leashed fury in Anakin's voice snapped Obi-Wan's head up. He frowned at his former Padawan.

 

“That's not happening.” he said simply, returning Anakin's anger with his usual calm.

 

“I don't want you here.” Anakin snapped.

 

“Well I don't want you running off in the middle of the night, or trying to hurt yourself another way!” Obi-Wan snapped back, surprising them both.

 

Not knowing what to say to that, Anakin just stalked off into the fresher, slamming the door behind him. Not trusting the younger Jedi, Obi-Wan strode forward and shoved the door open. Anakin had been in the process of disrobing, and the sight of his Master in the doorway had him frowning.

 

“This stays open.” Obi-Wan said firmly. “At least until I know you won't hurt yourself.” When Anakin only glared, he left the doorway and headed across the room.

 

Sighing, Obi-Wan disrobed down to his trousers and then laid down on the couch that was on the other side of the room. He stared at the ceiling as he tried to think of how to reach out to Anakin. The other man had always been stubborn, as well as quick to anger, but he had to know he was only looking out for him. When a strangled moan came from the bathroom, Obi-Wan was on his feet in a flash, terror at what Anakin might have done to himself had him swinging the shower curtain back, and then freezing at the sight before him.

 

Anakin was gloriously naked, his tawny skin gleaming as water sprayed over him. His robotic arm was braced against the shower wall, his left hand was gripping his hard length as he worked it. The sound of the curtain being drawn back had him looking over, eyes clouded with lust, bottom lip between his teeth. “Care to join me, Master?” he asked, his voice a seductive purr. Obi-Wan stumbled back so fast he almost lost his footing in his haste to leave the room.

 

Thirty minutes later Anakin emerged from the fresher, towel wrapped loosely around his waist as he made his way to the bed. For a moment Obi-Wan thought he saw a look of hurt cross Anakin's face when he looked over and saw him on the couch, but then it was gone and Anakin was dropping the towel and climbing under the sheets.

 

“No trousers, Anakin?” he heard himself say, tone amused.

 

“They rub.” Anakin replied curtly. “Besides, I'm alone in bed.”

 

Obi-Wan went back to staring at the ceiling, not sure what to say. Anakin shifted on his side under the sheets, kicking his legs out before finally settling down. Obi-Wan felt his eyes grow heavy, he hadn't been sleeping well the last few, well, months if he was being honest. Just as he started to doze off, Anakin shifted onto his back, sheets rustling with his movements. He kicked the covers, and then tried laying on his other side. A frustrated breath leaving him when he couldn't get comfortable. When he switched positions a fifth time, Obi-Wan sat up.

 

“By the force, Anakin! Could you please, go to sleep!” He demanded.

 

“Sorry, Master.” Anakin's replied, voice strained. With a frown, Obi-Wan tossed back his own blankets and stepped towards the bed.

 

“Anakin?” His voice was a worried question. Reaching the other man's side, Obi-Wan looked down, noting the clenched jaw and stiff body. “Oh, Anakin.” he sighed.

 

“I'm fine, Master.” Anakin said through clenched teeth. “It will pass.”

 

Obi-Wan ignored him, “Move over.” he ordered, pushing gently at the other Jedi's shoulder. Anakin let out a grunt and then shifted over on the bed, making room for his Master. Obi-Wan curled himself behind Anakin, the younger man letting out a relieved sigh at the contact, enjoying the warmth that was Obi-Wan. He felt no fear, just comfort as Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair, playing with the longer strands. The feeling was soothing, and Anakin could barely restrain himself from turning and kissing the other man. When his body arched into Obi-Wan despite his best efforts, he felt the other man freeze.

 

“Anakin?” the voice that sounded was heated, as if Obi-Wan himself wanted more contact. Unsure of what to say, he just nodded his head, agreeing to whatever his Master was asking.

 

Obi-Wan reached a tentative hand out, tracing Anakin's arm and then moving lower, down the side of his stomach, nearing the part of the other man he wanted to touch most. When his fingers finally closed around the throbbing member, they both let out a moan at the contact. Obi-Wan stroked the hard flesh, marveling at the feel of it, his thumb brushing over the weeping head. When he felt Anakin shudder, he stopped.

 

“I'm okay.” Anakin whispered hoarsely, “just feels good.” To emphasize his point, Anakin swung his hips, letting his length slide in Obi-Wan's grip, ass pressing into the other man's own arousal. A gasped escaped Obi-Wan, and he felt himself blush at the unintentional noise. Anakin's erotic chuckle filled the air as he swung his hips again, his ass pressed deliciously against his Master's throbbing member. Unable to stand it, Obi-Wan felt himself begin to press back, a moan escaping his lips at the contact. Anakin turned on his back and reached for Obi-Wan's own straining arousal, and when the other man didn't move to stop him, he began to stroke him through his trousers. Leaning over, he gently pressed his mouth to the Obi-Wan's, moaning at the feel of soft lips moving against his own. _You have such fuckable lips, Slave._ Anakin froze as the memory of Falik's words stole over him.

 

“Anakin? Are you ok?” Obi-Wan's worried face came into view, and he forced himself to relax. He wanted this moment with Obi-Wan, Falik had taken enough from him, and he would be damned if he let that fucker ruin this too.

 

Instead of answering, he just reclaimed Obi-Wan's lips, feeling the other man try to resist for a moment, his concern for Anakin's well being trying to take over, but then he sighed and gave Anakin the access he so desperately wanted. Their tongues met and both men groaned in unison at the feel of it. Anakin's hand went under Obi-Wan's waistband and then he was caressing the hard length. The sensations were overwhelming, both men were panting heavily, hands and tongues were everywhere, and then they were both groaning as they found their release. For they were together, in all things.

 

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, Obi-Wan let his fingers lazily strum through Anakin's hair. The younger man was sprawled across his chest, metal arm wrapped around his waist, head tucked under Obi-Wan's chin. A content sigh left Anakin at the contact, and he wrapped his arm tighter around his former Master, trying to get as close to him as possible. Obi-Wan let out a light chuckle as Anakin snuggled closer, he always loved when the younger Jedi was like this. He had truly missed these quiet moments between just the two of them, when they could just be Anakin and Obi-Wan, nothing else. The sound of a door closing somewhere reminded Obi-Wan that their were others in this house with them, others who would also enjoy Anakin's company.

 

Before he could think better of it, he spoke. “Why didn't you want to be with Padme?”

 

Anakin let out an aggravated sigh at the question. “What happened between Padme and I ended a long time ago. We were only together a few times, but neither one of us wanted more.”

 

“I see.” Was all Obi-Wan could manage. “Well, she seemed very excited to have you back in her home.”

 

“Maybe she thought things had changed for me.” Anakin murmured, his breath warm against Obi-Wan's bare chest.

 

“I thought you said you both didn't want more.” Even Obi-Wan could hear the accusation in his tone.

 

“I was in love with her,” admitted Anakin. “Or at least I thought I was. Once things started to get more serious though, I realized she wasn't who I truly wanted.”

 

“You wanted to be a Jedi more.” said Obi-Wan.

 

“No.” Corrected Anakin. “Well, yes and no. I've always wanted to be a Jedi, but we both know how I struggle with emotions. I realized she wasn't the most important person to me, and all at once I couldn't keep lying to myself about it. So I ended things with Padme. Good thing too,” he said with a self depreciating laugh “who wants someone who was a fuck slave?”

 

“Anakin-” began Obi-Wan, but Anakin just shrugged him off.

 

“It's fine, Master. I have to come to terms with it if I'm going to get any better.” He sat up and stretched his arms above his head, lean muscles gleaming in the moonlight. “Hey, do you think Snips would be up for some practice tomorrow?”

 

Obi-Wan smiled softly, “I believe she would be thrilled.”

 

*

 

The next morning Anakin was up and stretching before Obi-Wan was even out of bed. He looked almost like himself again, eyes bright with mischief, bouncing on the balls of his feet, eager to get a lightsaber in his hands once more.

 

“You're making me tired watching you.” Obi-Wan complained, making Anakin grin. “Ahsoka should have one of your old lightsabers, why don't you go find her?” When Anakin pouted at him, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. “I'll meet you both outside.” The promise making Anakin smile before leaving the room.

 

Obi-Wan smiled to himself, feeling truly at peace for the first time in a long time, but he supposed that was what happened when the person you cared most for was finally healing. Last night with Anakin was more than he could have ever hoped for. While he knew the younger Jedi was far from healed, he was on the right path. Something he proved when he returned to his room last night, absent of more drugs, and admitting that he no longer wanted to be a victim. Obi-Wan had to admire Anakin's sheer determination to be better than his circumstances, and while he always knew the other man was strong, to overcome what he had took a whole new different type of strength. Something that made Obi-Wan respect his former Padawan even more than he already did. Obi-Wan rubbed his face and then rose from the bed, he was certain Anakin would want him to watch their duel, the boy loved to show off.

 

When Obi-Wan made it outside, Ahsoka and Anakin had just started dueling, their lightsabers clashing as they met blow, for blow. He watched in awe as Anakin dogged one of Ahsoka's strokes. Even after everything he had been through, Anakin was still an amazing fighter. Both Jedi and Padawan were grinning as they exchanged blows, and over the sounds of lightsabers clashing, Obi-Wan could hear the pair taunting each other playfully.

 

“Come on, Snips!” Anakin called out as he spun away and then blocked her downward arc with his own lightsaber. “I stopped training for eight months just to give you an edge, and this is the best you've got?”

 

“I didn't want to go too hard on the elderly.” Quipped Ahsoka, using one lightsaber to block Anakins, and then used her other to swing at Anakin's legs.

 

He jumped out of reach easily. “Ah, so you've been training with Obi-Wan too much.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as the pair paused during their fight to look over at him with a grin, before once again going on the attack.

 

The fight continued, and soon it became clear that Anakin, despite his cocky attitude, was not quite ready for such rigorous training. His movements were losing their typical grace, and his tunic was covered in sweat. Still, his gaze was determined as he battled his Padawan. But Ahsoka soon got the upper hand, she was able to slide behind her Master, she quickly disabled one of her lightsabers and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat where her other lightsaber was aimed.

 

“Surrender, Master!” She yelled victoriously. When Anakin didn't say anything, she dropped her hold, brow furrowed in confusion. “Master?”

 

Anakin took a step forward and then threw up. His whole body shook as he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground before him. He could hear Ahsoka trying to talk to him, asking what was wrong, but he was too caught up in the past to focus.

 

_Falik grabbed his hair, yanking his head back viciously while simultaneously rubbing his hardness against Anakin's backside. “Surrender, Slave.” He hissed. “Admit you want this.”_

 

“ _No.” Groaned Anakin. “I don't want this, just leave me alone!”_

 

“ _Your arousal says otherwise.” Falik taunted as he reached around and grabbed the throbbing member._

 

“ _The drugs want it, not me.” When Falik grabbed him, he cursed viciously. “Don't FUCKING touch me! I don't want this!”_

 

Ahsoka watched in horror as her Master shouted in a panic, his breath coming out in frantic bursts as he fought some inner demon. “Don't touch me!” He was screaming into empty space, hands forming fists. Ahsoka started forward, but Obi-Wan was faster, already kneeling next to Anakin before she had taken a couple steps.

 

 _He fought against Falik's hold, even when he knew it was no use. He was repulsed by himself, at the arousal he was sporting, even as he continued to scream for the other man to stop._ If you really don't want this, then why are you hard? _His inner voice taunted him, making him feel dirty at something he couldn't control. He felt the hot tears of shame gather in his eyes, spilling onto his cheeks as Falik continued his abuse. Maybe he_ did _deserve what was happening to him._

 

“Can you hear me, dear one?” Obi-Wan's voice brought him back to the present. He blinked slowly, taking deep breaths while letting his mind adjust to where he really was. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he turned to meet the worried gaze. And then he was blurting things out, things he never wanted to say.

 

“He would hold me like that, after the drugs, he would grab my hair-” a sob caught in his throat as he spoke of the past. Tormented eyes met Obi-Wan's own. “How am I supposed to be a Jedi, after all this?”

 

“You will get through this, Anakin.” Obi-Wan promised, his voice holding no doubt, his hand rubbing Anakin's back in soothing circles. “You are stronger than anyone I know, even more so for surviving what was done to you.” Anakin listened to Obi-Wan's kind words, trying his best to believe them. When he felt like the worst of the nausea had passed, Anakin picked up his lightsaber and turned back to Ahsoka, who had an odd look in her eye.

 

“It wasn't just torture, was it, Master?” The question caught him off guard, and he just stared at Ahsoka, at a loss for words. When it was clear he wasn't going to say anything, she continued. “You said not to touch you.” When Anakin looked at her confused she continued, “Right after you threw up, you started yelling not to touch you.” Anakin felt himself pale as he realized what his Padawan was talking about. He must have spoken aloud when he was relieving the memory. He hadn't wanted her to know what had happened to him, hadn't wanted her to know his shame.

 

Apparently it was too late for that, and Anakin found himself dropping his gaze as he spoke.“If you want another Master, I understand.” he said quietly.

 

Ahsoka marched forward and forced him to meet her angry glare. “Why would I want another Master?” she demanded, “when I have the best one right in front of me? That is, unless you're worried I'm going to be better than you.” Anakin found himself grinning at her taunt, it was exactly what he needed. The fact that Ahsoka wasn't looking at him with pity, and instead was challenging him like usual, meant the world to him. In her eyes, she wasn't the abused Slave, but rather her Jedi Master, and she expected him to act like one.

 

 

The pair of them continued to duel for another thirty minutes, until Obi-Wan told them it was time to stop for the day. When Anakin didn't put up a fight at the order, he knew the younger man must be exhausted, but even so, he was smiling and chatting with Ahsoka as they returned to the house.

 

“You better take a shower, Master.” Teased Ahsoka, “otherwise Padme might kick us out just to get rid of the stink.”

 

“Ha ha, very funny Snips.” Said Anakin, rolling his eyes playfully at his Padawan. She grinned and then headed towards her room, no doubt to take a shower herself. With Obi-Wan at his side, Anakin walked down the hall and into his room. He sank onto the bed and began unlacing his boots, when he straightened the room spun and he had to put a hand on the side of the bed to steady himself.

 

“Take this, dear one.” Obi-Wan said, passing him his next dose of golis.

 

Anakin shook his head no and stood up, stripping himself of his clothing and heading towards the fresher, he almost made it to the door but at the last minute his body shuddered and he fell heavily against the wall. Obi-Wan was next to him in a flash, laying a steadying hand on him as he once again tried to pass the drug over.

 

“I can go a little longer without it.” Anakin said through numb lips.

 

“I'm afraid you cannot, Anakin.” he said with a worried frown. “ We both know you were supposed to take this dose nearly two hours ago.”

 

Anakin started to refuse again, but tremors took over his body and it was all he could do to remain standing. With a defeated glare, he grabbed the syringe, plunging it into his arm and dispensing the drug before throwing the container to the side.

 

“Happy now, Master?” grumbled Anakin.

 

“Hardly.” scoffed Obi-Wan. “I will be happy when you do as I ask without argument.”

 

Anakin smirked. “Don't hold your breath.”

 

“I never do when it comes to you.” replied Obi-Wan, returning the smirk.

 

Anakin gave him a begrudging smile and then turned on the water, waiting until it was warm enough to step under the spray.

 

“Are you going to join me, Master, or just stand there?” Anakin asked when Obi-Wan hadn't moved. Obi-Wan could feel himself blushing under Anakin's stare, and he started to mumble something about checking on Artoo, when suddenly Anakin was standing in front of him.

 

“I want you with me.” he said, one hand cupping Obi-Wan's cheek, eyes dark with emotion. “Please?” The longing in that tone had Obi-Wan nodding, and after quickly stripping, he joined Anakin in the shower. In that moment, he knew there was nothing he would deny the man before him, all Anakin had to do was ask.

 

_To be continued..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to stay true to the characters, and I think this chapter came out pretty well. Any feedback would be appreciated!!!


	13. Chapter 13

The sight of Obi-Wan under the spray, water glistening on his naked body, had Anakin so turned on he thought it might just kill him. The man truly was gorgeous. While he was shorter and sturdier than Anakin, he was just as well muscled, his body that of a warriors. Unable to stop himself, Anakin reached out, putting an arm around his Master's waist and pulling him closer. He softly nuzzled Obi-Wan's neck, placing soft kisses wherever his lips could reach, his actions rewarded with a soft sigh from the other Jedi. When he reached down to cup him however, Obi-Wan moved out of his reach.

 

“No, Anakin.” he said. “I want this time to just be about you.” When Anakin frowned, Obi-Wan leaned forward and gave him the softest kiss he had ever tasted, and soon he had completely forgotten about the rejection. The softness of Obi-Wan's lips were a delicious contrast to the light scratching of his beard, the sensations pleasant as Obi-Wan's tongue probed Anakin's mouth, asking permission, and getting it almost immediately. Still, he entered slowly, savoring the feeling of the other man's lips and tongue.

 

He could feel Anakin's eagerness, his near desperation for more, but Obi-Wan was determined to make this sexual experience as pleasant for Anakin as possible. So, he continued his slow exploration, deepening the kiss at a leisurely pace. He let one of his hands begin to drift down the other man's body, stopping just before reaching his straining arousal. Anakin was panting, his tongue restless against Obi-Wan's, his hard body straining, wanting more. When Obi-Wan cupped him, he could swear he saw stars. He was so turned on that it took him a moment to realize his Master was no longer kissing his mouth, but instead pressing soft kisses down the path his hand had just traveled. Ever so slowly Obi-Wan made his way down Anakin's body, enjoying the pleasure filled moans that came from the other man as his lips blazed a trail down his body.

 

He paused when he reached Anakin's arousal. He was kneeling now, and he had to admit, the sight was exquisite. Anakin's glorious member was in front of him, begging to be touched, meanwhile the younger man's chest was heaving, lip caught between his teeth as he looked down at Obi-Wan, eyes bright with desire. Obi-Wan arched a questioning brow, and Anakin moaned and then nodded, giving his Master permission to touch. Obi-Wan started at his former Padawan's calve, slowly sliding his hand up to cup the younger man and then taking him into his mouth.

 

Anakin couldn't have stopped the moan that was ripped from his chest even if his life depended on it. The feeling of his Master's lips wrapped around him had him on the edge of orgasm immediately, and then he made the mistake of looking down. The sight of Obi-Wan on his knees, taking Anakin in as deep as possible, and obviously enjoying it had Anakin trying to pull away, but Obi-Wan held him still, and when Anakin began to come, he was still there, taking everything the other man had to offer. When Anakin was finally spent, Obi-Wan gave him one last lavish lick, and then he rose to his feet and smiled at Anakin's hooded gaze.

 

“I told you, this was about you.”

 

With an inhuman growl, Anakin grabbed his Master and pushed him against the shower while simultaneously thrusting his tongue into the other man's mouth. He held Obi-Wan's hands above his head with one hand, while he used the other to split the man's thighs and then cup what lay between them. Obi-Wan let out a gasp at the contact and Anakin grinned at the sound. He loved the feeling of the older man hard in his hand, and he was merciless when he began to stroke him, bringing his Master to the edge of orgasm with ease, and then backing off, repeating the process until Obi-Wan was begging him for release, and then he was only too happy to oblige.

 

Anakin wanted to be happy in the aftermath of their shower session, but despite his best efforts, he could feel the dark tentacles of depression begin to wrap around him as he pulled on some trousers and joined Obi-Wan in bed. As he felt the darkness begin to invade his mind and take away his happiness, he turned and buried his face in Obi-Wan's neck, as if hiding would give him any amount of peace.

 

Obi-Wan accepted him into open arms, pulling the younger man close as he spoke, “What is it, dear one?”

 

Anakin almost smiled at that, because didn't that just sum up his Master? Always looking out for him, always there with open arms and kind words. It made everything else so unfair. Why should such an extraordinary man be stuck with someone as fucked up as he was? He should have had a Padawan that would make him proud, that would be a proper Jedi, instead of the disaster that he was.

 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan prodded, making him realize he had been silent for quite some time.

 

“I hate this.” He found himself saying. “ Every time I think I'm starting to forget, that things start to go back to normal, something happens. And everything that _he_ did comes rushing back.” Anakin propped his head on his hand and stared down at Obi-Wan. “And I think I finally realized the truth.”

 

Obi-Wan looked at him, eyebrows raised, “And what's that?”

 

“I am completely fucked up, Master.” When Obi-Wan started to object Anakin silenced him with a gentle kiss. “I know I can still be a Jedi, and that I will overcome most of what happened to me.” he said, with the comforting determination that was Anakin Skywalker. “But I also know that this will always be a part of me, that I won't be able to forget what happened. And I don't want that for you.”

 

Obi-Wan looked up confused, “What are you talking about?”

 

“You are everything to me, Obi-Wan. And before all this, I could have been selfish and let you throw everything away so we could be together. But now, I've already lost a part of myself. I can't let you lose a part of yourself too.” Anakin met his Master's gaze, afraid of his reaction, but instead Obi-Wan just had an amused smile on his face.

 

“I'm afraid that is not your decision to make, Anakin.”

 

“I don't want to be with you.” He shot back, desperate to save his Master from a mistake.

 

“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, exasperated. “shut up.” And then he found himself back in Obi-Wan's arms, and despite his previous protests, he went willingly. After all, in his Master's arms, he was complete.

 

The next week flew by. During the day Anakin trained with Ahsoka, trying to get his strength back. Padme made sure they had food dense in calories to help him put on the weight he had lost while captive, as well as keep him fueled during his intense workouts. At night, when he was given his ever shrinking dose of golis, he would talk to Obi-Wan about his fears and the older Jedi would soothe him in anyway he could manage. No matter what though, Anakin found comfort in the fact that every night he would be sleeping next to his Master, ensnared in the safest arms in the galaxy.

 

That night, as they bade Ahsoka and Padme goodnight, Anakin couldn't wait to get Obi-Wan alone. After spending so much time together the past week, being able to imagine the other man without his clothes on was driving him to distraction, and it seemed the only solution was to get his Master naked again. Once they were safely tucked into their own room, he turned on the older Jedi and kissed him with a crazed desperation. Obi-Wan let out a groan at Anakin's demanding kiss and allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed. Anakin was impatient as he disrobed his Master, his eagerness had Obi-Wan laughing, though that laughter soon turned to gasps when Anakin knelt between his thighs and took him into his mouth. Without thinking about it, Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's hair. Almost immediately the younger man froze.

 

Obi-Wan sat up, horror etched on his face. “Anakin, I'm so sorry, I didn't think!”

 

Anakin took several deep breaths, and then looked up at Obi-Wan, gaze determined. “You have nothing to apologize for. It was just a reaction, and I like knowing I can make you feel like that.” When Obi-Wan's gaze was doubtful Anakin continued, “It's you, I know you would never do anything to hurt me. It just takes me a minute to remember where I am. Now if you don't mind,” he said, slowly pushing Obi-Wan back onto the bed, “I wasn't finished tasting you.”

 

Obi-Wan felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as Anakin's wet lips surrounded his length, the sight of the younger man's mouth taking him in had him ready to burst, and the fact that it was _Anakin,_ well that was all that was needed. Right before he could find his release, he pulled the other Jedi on top of him, finding his lips and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Anakin groaned at the contact, his hips surging against Obi-Wan's at the feeling, a gasp passing his lips when his Master found his erection and began to stroke him.

 

A moment later, Anakin surprised them both by rolling off his Master, and positioning himself on all fours next to him. “I want you in me.” He stated boldly, when Obi-Wan looked at him uncertainly, he sat on his haunches and took the other man's face into his hands.

 

“I want you, Obi-Wan. I want everything you have to give, I want you to replace the bad memories, I want to know what it's like when it's something I actually want.” The last part, spoken with such sincere longing, was what convinced Obi-Wan.

 

“You must promise to tell me if you want to stop.” he ordered, eyes serious.

 

“I will.” Anakin promised. Once sure that Obi-Wan was up for it, he turned back onto all fours, bracing himself for the intrusion. But Obi-Wan had other ideas.

 

Despite his words, Obi-Wan could see how tense Anakin was, so he decided to start by getting the younger man's mind off what was going to happen. Reaching through Anakin's legs, he cupped him with one hand, while gripping the rigid length with another hand and began to slowly stroke him. He got behind Anakin and trailed kisses from the back of his neck all the way down to his ass and back up again. He continued this torture until he felt Anakin begin a rocking motion, trying to press his ass into his Master's erection, only then did he coat his fingers in the lotion that was sitting on his dresser, and then slowly pressed a finger against Anakin's entrance.

 

When Anakin froze once more, he stopped and stroked the younger man, not moving until he felt Anakin loosen up. Ever so slowly he managed to get a finger into the other Jedi, the guttural moan that came from Anakin's throat turned him on like nothing did. Obi-Wan continued with his kisses as he pressed another finger up Anakin's beautiful ass. He gently stroked his friend for a while, before removing his fingers and covered his hard length in lotion and pressing it against Anakin's entrance. When he finally felt his head make it's way into the other man, they both let out matching groans of pleasure. He worked the rest of himself into Anakin, and once he was completely enveloped, he spoke through gritted teeth. “Is this okay?”

 

“Fuck, yes. It's more than okay.” Anakin managed to gasp out, the sensation of Obi-Wan being inside him was almost more than he could bear. And when his Master gave a small thrust, Anakin would've sworn he saw stars.

 

Obi-Wan tried to slow down, he didn't want to overwhelm Anakin, but the pleasurable moans coming from his former Padawan had him thrusting deep into the other man. He gripped Anakin's hips, his thrusting increasing in tempo as Anakin moaned beneath him. He quickly took hold of Anakin's length and stroked him while simultaneously watching as Anakin took all of him in, it was only a few seconds later that he felt Anakin's release covering his hand, and then he felt his own release come, a shout escaping his mouth as he came in Anakin.

 

In the hazy aftermath of their lovemaking, Obi-Wan held him close, which was exactly what Anakin needed. After having consensual sex with a man for the first time in his life, Anakin needed to be held. He felt tremors race up his spine as his mind tried to process what just happened. He had been more surprised than anybody when he asked Obi-Wan to take him. After everything he had been through, he wasn't sure actual sex was something he would ever want. But he knew what he said was true, with Obi-Wan, it was different. With Obi-Wan, he was loved. He was safe. He was everything he ever wanted to be. With Obi-Wan, old memories faded, and better ones took their place. With Obi-Wan, he was home.

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

_That's right, Slave. Let me hear you moan._ Anakin sat up with a gasp, his heart pounding as he looked around himself. Obi-Wan was sleeping peacefully to his right, the sight of his Master calming him immensely, but even so Anakin needed air. Moving quietly so as not to wake the other Jedi, Anakin threw on a robe over his sleep pants and left their room and making his way outside of the house. The air was cold and Anakin fought off a shiver as he looked up at the moons, lost in thought of what had conspired between he and Obi-Wan, the memory making him smile.

 

“Couldn't sleep?” Padme's voice had him jump.

 

“Hey, Padme.” he said, the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. “No, you?”

 

She gave a light laugh as she stood next to him. “I think that's pretty obvious.”

 

“You're right, as always.” Anakin replied with a grin, putting an arm around her and pulling her close when she shivered from the cold. She leaned against him comfortably, enjoying the warmth radiating from him.

 

“I've missed you.” she confessed quietly.

 

“I've missed you too.” Anakin murmured, and he meant it. Even after he had stopped their relationship, the two had remained close, the fact that she wasn't a Jedi made it easier for her to understand any frustrations he had. He truly valued her friendship, and he vowed to start spending more time with her now that he was here.

 

“Are you truly okay, Anakin?” she asked softly.

 

“I'm getting there.” he said, giving her a comforting smile.

 

“I was so worried about you, when Obi-Wan told me you had been captured-” she paused to calm herself before continuing, “when he and Ahsoka couldn't find you, it was the worst eight months of my life.”

 

“Well, I'm here now, and everything's ok.” he reassured her.

 

He turned his head and met her gaze, watched as a shiver took over her slight form, and just as he started to say they should go inside when suddenly she was pressing her lips to his.

 

For a moment Anakin kissed her back, not because he _wanted_ to, but because he had been very well trained on not turning down any advances, at least if he didn't want to get hurt. So it took him a second to remember he _did_ have a choice now, and he didn't want this. He shoved himself away from Padme, he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes as he moved away from her.

 

“Anakin?” she said, taking a tentative step forward.

 

He held up a hand effectively stopping her. “No, Padme. I meant what I said, it's over between us.”

 

“I don't want it to be over!” she cried, fierce longing on her face. “I love you.”

 

“Padme, I can't do this.” Anakin snapped, and then seeing the hurt on his face, instantly regretted it. “I will always care deeply for you, but you need to stop thinking things will continue between us. It's over, Padme. Find someone who will love you like you truly deserve.” A sob escaped her and Anakin pulled her into his arms, hugging her as she cried over something that would never be.

 

They had talked some more, and nearly an hour later Anakin was finding his way back to his room. He collapsed next to Obi-Wan on the bed, relieved that things between him and Padme felt truly resolved, and grateful that his talk with her had made him forget about his dream. With a sigh, he let sleep claim him once more.

 

**

 

Obi-Wan didn't move as Anakin settled down next to him and drifted off to sleep. He simply stared at the ceiling as he mulled over what he had seen. When Anakin had gotten up earlier and left the room, Obi-Wan became concerned, he wasn't sure if his former Padawan was having delayed reactions to having sex for the first time since his captivity. So he followed him, watched as Anakin went outside, and then he saw Padme join him. He was about to give them some time alone, after all, he was sure Padme would wake him is Anakin started acting weird, when he saw Padme walk into Anakin's arms. He could hear them clearly when they both said they missed the other, and then he watched in shock as Padme kissed Anakin, and he kissed her back. _He kissed her back._ The thought made Obi-Wan feel sick. After they started kissing Obi-Wan had stumbled away from the door and went back to the bed, trying to sort through his emotions.

 

When Anakin had come back to the room he had an air of peace to him, and had fallen asleep immediately. The reason for it made Obi-Wan want to punch something, which was quite an unusual feeling for him. After being raised to become a Jedi, feeling all these conflicting emotions was odd for him, and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. What he did know, however, was he needed some time away from Anakin. The other man had had his last dose of golis a couple of days ago and all was going well, so it's not like Anakin needed him for anything. All he wanted was for the other man to be better, and if after last night he decided that he chose Padme, if the sex between the two of them was just sex to Anakin, well Obi-Wan wouldn't get in the way.

 

 

The next morning Anakin woke to the sound of the door to the room closing, and he looked around in confusion. Panic took over him when he realized Obi-Wan wasn't in bed next to him, and that his personal effects were no longer on the dresser. He all but ran out the door, reaching Obi-Wan just as he was getting ready to get into a speeder.

 

“Where are you going?” he could hear the fear in his voice.

 

“Good morning, Anakin.” said Obi-Wan briskly. “The Council called and need me back at Coruscant for a couple of days.”

 

“I'll come with you.” Anakin said firmly.

 

Obi-Wan had to take a deep breath to calm himself before facing Anakin. “No, you will stay here.”

 

Anakin walked towards him, gaze intense as he looked down at the older man. “Is everything ok?” By his tone, Obi-Wan knew he was asking about last night.

 

“Everything is fine, Anakin.” he lied. “But I fear I must go, I should be back in a couple of days.”

 

He turned to leave but Anakin grabbed his wrist, concern etched on his face. “Master, Ahsoka and I can join you.”

 

“You need to stay here.” he repeated. When Anakin stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek Obi-Wan pushed him away. “Don't touch me.” he snapped. He could see the confusion and hurt on Anakin's face, but at this moment he found he didn't much care. After all, he had Padme to comfort him now.

 

“Forgive me, Master.” Anakin said softly.

 

“Just continue getting your strength back, Anakin.” sighed Obi-Wan, getting into the speeder. “I shall see you and Ahsoka in a few days.”

 

Anakin stared at the trail of dust the speeder left behind, at a complete loss for words. After everything that happened last night, he thought that things were finally falling into place, but it was clear that Obi-Wan didn't feel the same way. Through their bond in the force he could feel his Master's regret, his anger when Anakin had touched him, and his embarrassment for his lack of control of his feelings. Obi-Wan was a true Jedi, born and raised, and these raging emotions were hard for him to handle. Nevertheless, they were his emotions, and they spoke very clearly to Anakin. Whatever had been between the two of them was over.

 

That day he followed his normal routine, eating with Padme, training with Ahsoka, and joining them in conversation. He made sure to laugh at the right moments, to add his opinion every once in a while so the others wouldn't realize how quite he was. When night fell he excused himself at a respectable time and went to his room. He sat on the bed, arms wrapped around himself as he tried to process what went wrong. The night with Obi-Wan had been perfect, more than what he could have ever imagined, and he knew that in the moment, his Master had been right there with him.

 

The thought that Obi-Wan regretted them being together, so much that he wanted to leave, made Anakin feel sick. The look on his Master's face when he cupped his cheek was full of regret and anger, and it made Anakin feel so very dirty. For he was sure it was the look he had given Falik many times. Unable to stay in the room, he found himself once again slipping out the window and taking one of Padme's spare speeders. Once again he found himself on the familiar road to the city.

 

He found himself wandered aimlessly in the slums of Naboo, walking down random streets until he found a secluded bar, and then he walked inside and ordered a drink. The alcohol burned his throat as it went down, making his insides feel warm, and his eyes tear up. He raised his hand, signaling the waitress for a second as he wallowed in his thoughts. He drank until the edges faded, until he was unaware of his surroundings, until he could almost, almost forget the taste of Obi-Wan's lips.

 

**

 

Ahsoka found Anakin working out in the home gym, her irritation palpable as she came to stand at his side. “He said he should be back tonight.” she said, rolling her eyes. It had been over a week since Obi-Wan had left, and every time they heard from him, he always said he was going to return soon.

 

“Of course he is.” Anakin said with a frustrated sigh, disabling his lightsabre and wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

“So, are you going to tell me what's going on with you two?” Ahsoka asked, looking up at Anakin with concern.

 

He frowned down at her. “What are you talking about?”

 

“You two were so close, and then he just leaves without you.” She explained, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“He left you too, Snips.”

 

She just shook her head, “not the same,” she bumped him with her shoulder, “and you know it.”

 

He shook his head ruefully at her. “I know a lot of things,” when she smirked at him he grinned, “like the fact that you'll never be as good as me if you don't get to training.”

 

“Of course, Master.” she said in mock reverence. “I am ever struggling to keep up with your excellence.” Anakin let out a snort of laughter as she pulled out her lightsabre and found her stance.

 

The two were both incredible fighters, and now that Anakin had recovered more, he was truly a formidable opponent, but even so, he noticed when Ahsoka didn't strike when she could have. After he noticed it a couple times he stopped the fight.

 

“Give up, Master?” Ahsoka taunted.

 

Anakin scowled at her. “Why are you hesitating?”

 

A look of innocence stole over Ahsoka's face. “What are you talking about?”

 

Anakin pointed angrily at her, “you could've struck me a couple times and you didn't. Why?” When she didn't answer, he strode forward until they were face to face. “Why are you letting me win?” When she continued to hesitate he found himself shouting, “Tell me!”

 

“Because I don't want to trigger a memory!” she shouted back, and then gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

 

“Ahsoka,” he said softly, “that isn't for you to worry about.”

 

“But I do worry about it!” she looked at him, gaze fearful. “I can't stand the thought of you being hurt, the thought of knowing what was done to you!”

 

Anakin ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “This is why I didn't want you to know.”

 

Ahsoka looked up at him, and he was surprised to see tears brimming in her eyes. “I was so mad at you, Master. I didn't understand why you tried to hurt yourself, especially after we got you back. I-I _blamed_ you.”A sob escaped her, but she continued. “I didn't understand why you were having such a hard time. And now that I know, I am so angry. I'm angry at myself for being such an awful friend, I'm angry that we didn't save you sooner. I am angry, all the time.”

 

“Oh, Ahsoka.” Anakin pulled her into his arms, holding her as she sobbed into his chest. “It's not your fault, how could you possible know?” he rubbed her back as he spoke. “and you're helping me more than you know. Training with you, having you treat me the same as always, makes me feel like maybe things can go back to normal.”

 

“I let you down!” she cried.

 

“No, Ahsoka. Don't say that.” he pulled back and forced her to meet his gaze. “You are part of what _saved_ me.” When she nodded hesitantly, he pulled her back into his arms, and they just held each other. Master and Padawan, two halves of a single whole.

 

 

 

_To be continued..._

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

It was late, but he found he couldn't sleep, even with the help of the whiskey he now stored in his nightstand drawer. He took another drink from the bottle as he tried to convince himself that he wasn't waiting up for Obi-Wan, that he wasn't anxious for his Master's return. He was lying. This past week without Obi-Wan seemed worse than the torture he had been through. He just wanted a moment to talk to the other Jedi, to let him know that he didn't blame him for not wanting more, that if Obi-Wan wanted things to go back to how they were, he would try his hardest to make sure it was so. A knock had him stumbling to the door, only vaguly aware that he was only wearing sleep pants, and he had to fight to hide the disppointment he felt when he opened the door and found it was only Padme.

 

“Hey Annie.” she said with a bright smile, one that faded when she looked at him. “Have you been drinking again?”

 

“No.” he lied blatantly, even as he stumbled back to his bed. He would have fallen, had Padme not rushed forward and helped him back into bed. For a moment she sat on the bed next to him, at a loss for words.

 

Finally she let out a frustrated sigh. “I thought you said you were going to stop.”

 

“I said I'd try.” he mumbled, knowing his excuse was flimsy at best. Not that he truly cared, after all, the whiskey was the only thing stopping him from having nightmares, nightmares that had come back with a vengeance when Obi-Wan had left.

 

“Well, I just wanted to bring this back to you.” She passed him one of his tunics, the hole that Ahsoka had made in it during their training was nowhere to be seen, thanks to her skill with thread and a needle.

 

“Thanks.” he said, taking it from her. Movement in the doorway had his head snapping up, and despite his best efforts a smile formed on his lips. “Obi-Wan.”

 

When his Master dropped his gaze, Anakin cursed himself. The way he had growled Obi-Wan's name was far from the friendly tone he had meant to use, if anything it was the way someone would greet their lover.

 

“I just wanted to check in on you.” Obi-Wan said politely. “I shall see you in the morning.” he said, quickly excusing himself and leaving. Anakin just stared at the doorway in disbelief, it took him a moment to realize that Padme was talking to him.

 

“I'm sorry, what?” he asked.

 

Padme offered him a kind smile. “I was just saying goodnight, Annie.”

 

“Oh, goodnight Padme.” He watched as she gently closed the door behind her, and then he allowed his body to fall back onto the bed, feeling utterly defeated. Obi-Wan just came back, and already he screwed things up.

 

**

 

 _For sith's sake, what did you think would happen?_ Obi-Wan berated himself on his way to his room. Of course Padme would be with him, that was why he left, wasn't it? Still, the sight of her in Anakin's room, passing him his shirt after doing who knows what, made his heart break all over again. Being without Anakin this past week was far more difficult than he cared to admit, and a tiny part of him had hoped that he had simply imagined what had transpired between Anakin and Padme, but seeing them in that room quickly vanished any hopes that it had been a misunderstanding. Suddenly he wished he was no longer back on Naboo, he wished he was somewhere far away, somewhere he couldn't watch the person he loved be with someone else.

 

**

 

“Wake up, Master!” Ahsoka's shout had Anakin groan and put a hand to his head in a futile attempt to stop his headache. “What's wrong?” his Padawan asked, her voice falsely innocent. As if she didn't know he had taken up recreational drinking at night.

 

“Nothing, Snips.” He grumbled, sitting up slowly. He really shouldn't have drank so much, but what was he supposed to do after Obi-Wan left his room after barely saying anything?

 

“Well get up! Padme has breakfast waiting, and I want to get an early start on training!” when he just glowered at her, she tossed a pillow at his head. “Maybe tonight you won't drink so much.”

 

“Yeah,” he snorted, “and maybe Obi-Wan will enjoy flying.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him and then left him to get ready. It took longer than it should have, but soon enough he was joining the others at the table, trying his best not to blatantly stare at Obi-Wan.

 

“Here.” said Padme, setting a cup down in front of him. He smiled gratefully at her before taking a sip, a sigh leaving him as the liquid warmed him and eased his headache.

 

“So, Obi-Wan, how was the council?” Padme asked as she took a seat.

 

“Very indecisive, as usual.” he said, glancing around the table, his eyes skipping over Anakin. “The war has spread us thin, I'm afraid.”

 

“It sounds like they need us back then.” Anakin spoke up, looking at Ahsoka, who nodded eagerly in agreement.

 

“In time, yes.” Obi-Wan replied, taking a sip of his tea and still avoiding eye contact. Before her Master could press the issue, Ahsoka stood and motioned for Anakin to hurry up with his drink.

 

“Hurry up, Master.” she said impatiently, causing the Jedi to grin and down the rest of his drink.

 

Padme grabbed his arm as he walked past. “Maybe you two should do something that doesn't involve handling weapons.” her voice was full of concern, her eyes studying him.

 

“I'm fine Padme, promise.” he said, giving her hand a soft squeeze before following Ahsoka.

 

Padme sighed and looked over at Obi-Wan. “I must admit, I'm so glad you're back.”

 

“Why is that?” he asked, trying to keep his voice civil, after all, it wasn't the Senator's fault that Anakin chose her.

 

“Anakin is always better when you're around.” she said with a shrug.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. “Would you care to join me at the training room? I always enjoy watching them train, the way you Jedi fight fascinate me.”she admitted shyly. Having no way to politely decline, Obi-Wan stood and followed her to where the other Jedi were training.

 

Anakin almost grinned when he felt Ahsoka's lightsabre barely scrape his skin, the burn searing his flesh. He was almost certain Ahsoka wasn't aware of what he had been doing during their training, he doubt she would let him continue, even after he explained. He fought off another blow and then allowed the next one to graze him once more. He was able to control his expression so she didn't realize she got more than his tunic, after all, the torture he endured made this pain a breeze to disguise.

 

He had to contain another smile when all he felt was a sting of pain when he was hit, when he wasn't overcome with memories of his capture. It was something he discovered during the last week. Distracted by thoughts of Obi-Wan, Ahsoka had gotten a hit in, the feeling immediately bringing Anakin back to his capture. He recovered quickly enough so that his Padawan hadn't realized that he was having a hard time, but ever since then he began letting her get hits in so he could work on his reaction to pain. Now, instead of getting panicked and thinking of his time with Falik, he could continue fighting, and it was now rare for a memory to pop up.

 

He had just let her get in again when Obi-Wan's voice snapped from across the room. “Anakin!”

 

Surprised by the anger in his Master's tone, Anakin dropped his guard and heard Ahsoka's gasp as her lightsabre sliced his shoulder. This time, the pain had his vision fading, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't quite block out the voice from his past. “ _Slaves get beaten when they don't behave,” Falik sneered. The heat from the light whip scorched Anakin's back and a scream ripped it's way from his throat, the pain unbearable._ Anakin blinked the world back into focus, vaguely aware that he was now on his knees and Ahsoka was apologizing repeatedly.

 

“It's not your fault, Snips.” He said, pushing himself to his feet. “I shouldn't have dropped my guard.” He looked over at his new wound, it was deep, but nothing that wouldn't heal. “Ready to go again?” he asked his Padawan.

 

“A word, Anakin.” Obi-Wan's steely voice was right behind him.

 

“Of course, Master.” he replied, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He allowed the older Jedi to lead him to his room, watching in confusion as Obi-Wan closed the door and then paced back and forth before finally wheeling on Anakin.

 

“Are you out of your mind?” He demanded, eyes blazing as he stared at his former Padawan.

 

Anakin looked at him in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

 

Obi-Wan ran a frustrated hand through his hair and then gestured at Anakin. “Why are you letting Ahsoka get so many hits on you?”

 

“I'm not!” he responded, his tone defensive.

 

“Yes, you are, Anakin.”

 

Anakin was prepared to continue arguing, but one look at his Master and he knew it was useless. The two had been together too long for Obi-Wan to fall for one of his lies, he was simply prolonging the inevitable.

 

“I'm trying to control my emotions.” he admitted.

 

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin doubtfully. “By letting your Padawan hurt you?”

 

Anakin sighed, “when I feel pain, it triggers memories. So I've been letting her get in a few times when we fight, just so I can learn to stop the memories from affecting me.”

 

“Oh, Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighed with regret. “Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“You weren't exactly easy to get a hold of.” Anakin responded angrily, causing Obi-Wan to grimace.

 

“I apologize, that wasn't my intention.”

 

“Well it doesn't matter anymore, now does it?” Anakin strode to the door, “now if you don't mind, I'm going to finish my training.”

 

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan called after him, “If you purposely let her in again, I'll have to tell her.” Anakin paused in the hallway, and for a moment Obi-Wan thought he might say something, but then he was walking away, nothing left to say.

 

**

 

The rest of their training was uneventful, mindful of Obi-Wan's sharp gaze, he was careful not to let Ahsoka get another hit on him. Not that it mattered anymore, her last hit made him realize that he was going to have to practice his emotions when he was in a lot more pain, more so than what he got from a brush from her lightsabre.

 

After training Anakin excused himself to his room to shower and change. Once in his room, he palmed his bottle of whiskey and took a deep pull from the bottle, mind churning over his new discovery during training. He had meant what he told the others, he no longer had a death wish, which was why he needed to be hurt. After all, what would happen if he was out in the field and someone got a shot in? He couldn't afford to let his memories effect him, not when lives were at stake. He took another pull from the bottle and then washed quickly, ignoring the memories of what had transpired between him and Obi-Wan in that very shower. He threw on clean clothes, threw back some more of his whiskey, enjoying the slow burn the alcohol caused and the dimming of unwanted memories, before returning the bottle to the nightstand and joining the others at the table.

 

 

_To be continued..._

 


	16. Chapter 16

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what it was, exactly, but he knew something was off with his former Padawan as soon as he entered the room. His eyes were a little too bright, his laughter coming a bit too easily, but when the others made no comment, he kept his thoughts to himself and decided just to observe. He watched uneasily as Anakin talked animatedly to the others, noting Ahsoka's small frown at her Master's actions. Dinner passed by with nothing more unusual happening, but he watched when Ahsoka pulled Anakin aside, their voices hushed. Unable to help himself, Obi-Wan started to ease drop.

 

“I already told you I rigged it.” Anakin whispered, sounding exasperated.

 

“I don't care if it can drive itself!” Ahsoka snapped back, “you shouldn't be going out in this condition!”

 

“I appreciate the concern, Snips.” Anakin replied, his tone suggesting otherwise, “but I'll be fine. Like always.”

 

“Master, I still don-” before she could finish Anakin was waving a dismissive hand in front of her.

 

“Look, you don't understand, okay?” When Ahsoka's eyes filled with hurt, his tone softened. “I'm not blaming you, but this is something I need to do, okay?” She still looked skeptical, so he added on, “please, Ahsoka? This helps me.” Slowly his Padawan nodded in acceptance, although she was clearly not thrilled. Anakin offered her a smile, and then he was off to his room.

 

Obi-Wan waited until he was sure Anakin was gone before stepping out to meet Ahsoka. “So, young one, care to enlighten me on what just happened?”

 

“Oh, hey Master.” Stammered Ahsoka, a guilty look crossing her face. “Nothing happened, just talking to Master Skywalker.” She let out a fake yawn and stretched her arms above her head. “Wow, I'm really tired, I think I'll just go to bed.”

 

“Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan's arched stare stopped her, and her head dropped in defeat.

 

“It's nothing, really.” she hedged. “Just that Master Skywalker, he um, enjoys going out at night.”

 

“And why is that?” he asked.

 

“I don't know, I don't follow him!” she said a little too quickly. “Okay fine, I follow him most nights, but nothing ever happens.”

 

Obi-Wan stepped closer. “What do you mean, nothing ever happens?”

 

**

 

Anakin could feel the alcohol course through his veins as he sat at the bar. He looked around at all the different beings that were there that night, a mild curiosity stealing over him as he wondered which one would try their luck with him. When a female togruta caught his gaze, she gave him a look over and then slinked her way over. Anakin downed the drink in front of him before he turned to the female, smile in place.

 

“Is this seat taken?” she asked, her voice a husky purr as she pointed to the stool next to Anakin.

 

“It is now.” He said with a grin. He signaled the waiter for a round for them both. Once the drinks were in front of them, the female gave him an appreciative smile.

 

“My name's Maisey.” She said, holding out a had.

 

“What a beautiful name.” his voice was a caress, “I'm Anakin.”

 

“Hello, Anakin.” she said, biting her lip after saying his name. “So, what are you doing in a place like this?”

 

He grinned at her, “looking for company, of course.”

 

That succeeded in making her eyes darken with lust as she scooted closer. “Well, I think you just found it.”

 

Anakin braced himself as she leaned in and caught his mouth with hers. He forced himself to kiss her back, to block out the screams of his past as she moaned against his lips. As her lips continued their assault, Anakin tried to keep his control, to block his emotions. He was just feeling confident that he had it under control, when he felt her hand slide up his thigh and cup him. He let out a curse and was off the stool in a flash.

 

“Don't touch me.” he heard himself snarl as the togruta looked at him in confusion. He dragged a shaking hand through his hair, trying to calm his whirling emotions. “I'm sorry.” he managed to say to the woman in front of him. When his hands stopped shaking, he let his voice become a seductive purr. “Now where were we?”

 

“Just leaving, I think.” Anakin groaned, dropping his head in his hands at the voice behind him.

 

“Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?” he asked, shoulders slumping. He so didn't want his Master to see what he had been up to.

 

“Apparently I'm here to stop you from making a fool of yourself.” His Master stated disapprovingly.

 

Anakin cast Maisey an apologetic glance. “Sorry, maybe I'll see you around?” She left to re-join her friends in a huff, and only then did Anakin turn towards his Master, eyes downcast.

 

He followed Obi-Wan outside and got into the speeder, he risked a glance over at his Master, and he found himself wishing that he could touch the other man one last time. What he would do to kiss those lips once more. The alcohol must have affected him more than he realized, because one moment he was thinking of kissing the other Jedi, the next he was leaning in to do just that.

 

Before he could make contact however, Obi-Wan pushed him away with a shocked expression. “Knock it off, Anakin.” he said angrily, causing the younger Jedi to frown and slouch back into his seat.

 

Once they reached the house, Anakin looked up and idly wondered just how he was going to manage getting inside when the whole world was on it's side. Obi-Wan tossed him an irritated glance before coming around to his side and all but carried him to his room. He allowed Anakin to fall unceremoniously onto his bed. When Anakin drunkenly rubbed the spot next to him, he could only stare at the younger man.

 

“What in the blazes is wrong with you, Anakin?” he demanded.

 

“I think what you should be asking,” replied Anakin, “is what isn't wrong with me?”

 

“How could you do that to Padme?”

 

Anakin looked at him, a puzzled smile on his face. “That wasn't Padme, that was Maisey.” his voice was a conspiratorial whisper, and he followed it with a finger to his lips.

 

“Obviously that wasn't Padme.” Obi-Wan replied dryly. “What I'm asking, is how could you cheat on Padme?”

 

This time Anakin laughed. “I wasn't cheating on Padme.”

 

“Then what would you call it?” Obi-Wan demanded.

 

Anakin looked at him in drunken puzzlement. “I'd still call it not cheating.” He then spoke slowly, as if Obi-Wan was a child and might have a hard time understanding him. “It's only cheating if two people are in a relationship together. Which Padme and I, are not.”

 

Obi-Wan threw his hands into the air impatiently. “And why is that?”

 

“I _already told you!_ ” Anakin snapped, his irritation palpable. “I don't feel that way towards her!”

 

“You kissed her though,” Obi-Wan said, almost to himself.

 

“No I didn't.”

 

“I saw you!” Obi-Wan bellowed, taking Anakin aback. “The night we, you know, I saw you kissing her.”

 

Anakin gaze Obi-Wan a sharp look and then rose from his spot on the bed, walking until he and the other Jedi were chest to chest. “Is that why you left?” he asked, his voice deadly quiet. “Because you saw us kissing?”

 

“I didn't want you to feel obligated to me, after everything.” Obi-Wan found himself explaining. “You've already been through so much, I decided that if you wanted Padme, well, I certainly wasn't going to get in the way.”

 

Anakin's eyes were twin pools of darkness as he stared at Obi-Wan, his voice radiating with anger as he spoke. “So you left me behind, to _help_ me? Did you honestly think that being without you would prove to be beneficial to my health?”

 

Obi-Wan blanched at Anakin's anger. “I thought you wanted Padme, I was just trying to make things easier for you.”

 

“Do you know, Master, what happens when a pleasure slave refuses the touch of a client?” When Obi-Wan's eyes widened, he continued. “If your lucky, you just get severely beaten _._ If you weren't lucky, you would get severely beaten, and then have enough drugs thrown into your system that you found yourself begging your rapist to fuck you.” His eyes were cold as he stared at Obi-Wan. “Would you care to guess how many times I was lucky?”

 

“Anakin, I'm s-” Obi-Wan began, but his former Padawan wasn't ready for him to speak.

 

“The answer, Master, is none. So excuse me for kissing Padme back, because, you see, sometimes I still get caught between past and present.” he gave a mirthless laugh, “when you saw me kissing her back, I was trying to decide in my mind if refusing her was worth the brutal rape that would follow. So if you don't mind, get the _fuck_ out of my room.”

 

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up, today was my day off, hence the multiple chapters :) However I will try and get another one up within the next day or so, just bear with me! As for this chapter, I really wasn't sure how Anakin was going to respond to Obi-Wan's reasons for leaving, but once I started writing it just sort of happened... I'd love to know what you guys think!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is shorter, but I decided to upload what I had because: 1.) I liked how it ended 2.) I know how much it sucks to wait forever for someone to publish 3.) You guys make writing such a joy, it's so awesome to hear that you are (so far) liking my work, so thank you for your kind words! :) xoxo

Obi-Wan sat in his room, head in his hands as he processed Anakin's words. For a Jedi known for his intelligence, he truly was such an idiot. He should have just asked Anakin what was going on, rather than make assumptions and leave at the first sign of trouble. Force knows he owed his former Padawan at least that much. After everything he had been through, it made sense that he would continue to struggle with the after effects for some time, and the last thing he had needed was for his Master to go running off as soon as things got difficult. He had an overwhelming urge to go and apologize until Anakin forgave him, but if he knew anything about the other man, he was certain it would be quite some time before Anakin was willing to listen to anything he had to say.

 

The thought of apologizing at this moment out of the question, he found his mind drifted to the scene he had witnessed at the bar, and suddenly Anakin's seemingly odd actions made sense. The other Jedi was strong, he would naturally think his aversion to be touched a new weakness, and if he knew anything about Anakin, it was that the boy would do whatever it took to rid himself of any perceived weakness. Including putting himself in terrible situations, that most likely would do more harm than good. The thought of that woman's hands on Anakin made him want to punch something, a very unusual emotion from him, and something that further drove home the point that his feelings for Anakin truly were changing him as a Jedi.

 

**

 

Anakin drank from his hidden bottle of whiskey, determined to keep his buzz going. His emotions were raging all over the place after his confrontation with Obi-Wan. He felt trapped in his own skin, everything that he had been put through flashing through his mind. He was angry, angry that he had allowed himself to be captured by Falik, and that he was too fucking weak to escape the bastard. He was ashamed, humiliated at just what had been done to him, and what he had allowed to be done to him. But most of all, he was hurt that Obi-Wan would think that their time together meant so little to him, that his Master had just left rather than talk to him about what he saw.

 

With an angry curse, he threw the bottle across the room, gleaming little satisfaction as it shattered against the wall. The fear, pain, and anger that he had been through rushed through him and he felt as his heart pounded in his chest. He suddenly found it difficult to breath, and after a couple seconds of struggling, he found himself desperate to pull in air through his lungs. _I am going to die._ He thought frantically as he fell to his knees, terrified for no good reason.

 

With more effort than it should have required, Anakin stumbled out of his room and into the main dinning area, desperate to make it outside so he could just get some air into his lungs. As he raced towards the door he bumped into a side table that held a gigantic vase with fresh cut flowers, and he watched as the whole thing fell to the floor and shattered in a million pieces, and didn't that just sum up how he was feeling? The sound of the vase had the others running from their rooms, looking confused when all they saw was Anakin standing in the middle of the room. Ignoring them, he rushed past their stares and outside, but even as the cool night air enveloped him, the panic continued.

 

Obi-Wan ran after him, stopping just before reaching the other Jedi. “Anakin, what is it?”

 

Anakin continued to gasp, desperate for air. “I. Can't. Breath.” he struggled to get out, voice terrified and strained.

 

A knowing look crossed his Master's face, and then he was stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Anakin, he ignored the efforts Anakin was making to shove him away. Instead he just pulled the younger Jedi closer, bringing them chest to chest, hip to hip. He rubbed Anakin's back while speaking soothing words into his ear.

 

“It's okay, dear one.” He said, his voice soothing in Anakin's ear. “You're safe, everything's okay, just breath. You're safe, Anakin.” The calm tone continued as Obi-Wan continued methodically rubbing his back. “Breath with me.” He said, taking one of Anakin's hands and placing it on his chest so the younger man could feel each breath.

 

Anakin didn't say anything, just did his best to match his Master's breathing. He wasn't sure how long the two of them stood embraced outside, but slowly Anakin felt his panic begin to subside, his breathing even out. Even though he was still furious with Obi-Wan, he stayed in his Master's arms for a few minutes longer than he knew was necessary, afraid that the second he left the older man's arms the feeling of terror would once again take over. Finally he forced himself to pull back, not quite meeting the other Jedi's gaze.

 

“Thank you.” He said, running a hand through his hair. “I'm not sure what that was.”

 

“It's called a panic attack.” When Anakin looked up at him in surprise, Obi-Wan offered him a half smile. “I've had a few myself.”

 

Anakin didn't say anything, just looked surprised by the new information. When a shiver stole over him, Obi-Wan gestured towards the house. “Would you like to go in now?” Anakin simply nodded and followed his Master into the house.

 

When they reached the hallway to their rooms, Anakin hesitated for a moment, and for a second Obi-Wan felt hope flare in his chest, but then the younger man just continued down to his room, closing the door softly behind him. Obi-Wan felt a sudden emptiness in his chest as he stared at the closed door. He could feel tears gathering as he turned away and went into his own room. He took off his tunic and slid under the covers, knowing there was no way he would be able to sleep tonight.

 

**

 

Anakin tried to sleep, but even though the feeling of panic had passed, he could feel his anxiety at the thought of it returning. Obi-Wan had called it a panic attack, and he could see how it got the name. He never wanted to experience something like that again. He debated with himself for a while before he eventually got out of his bed and left his room, no longer allowing his anger to stop him from going where he needed to be.

 

The sound of the door opening had Obi-Wan bolting up. Anakin stood in the doorway, his expression l a mixture of angry defiance and profound shyness, and without a word he walked up to the bed and slid under the covers next to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan opened his arms and immediately Anakin was there, head on his chest, arm wrapped around his waist, getting as close to the older man as his body would allow.

 

“Just to be clear,” he said, his breath hot on Obi-Wan's ear, “this does _not_ mean I forgive you.”

 

“I understand.” Obi-Wan replied, although Anakin's reasons for coming to him didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was _here._ And suddenly, Obi-Wan knew he would sleep just fine, thank you.

 

 

 

_To be continued..._

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any mistakes, I was super tired at the end of this so I didn't proof read it as well as I usually do. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I will try my best to have the next one up tomorrow!!! Oh also I listened to Starset "Dark on me" when I wrote this, so if you want you can read this chapter to that song :)

Obi-Wan woke up the next morning, a sense of relief flowing through him as he recalled the night before. He was so grateful that Anakin had come to him, and even though he knew he wasn't forgiven, he found he was filled with happiness to be waking up next to the other man once more. He reached over to Anakin's side of the bed with a lazy hand, a frown stealing over his face as he realized the other Jedi's side of the bed was already empty, the cool sheets telling him that Anakin had left the bed quite some time ago. Obi-Wan sighed at the fact. He had hoped that sleeping next to each other would make Anakin soften towards him, but clearly that wasn't the case.

 

Obi-Wan took his time getting ready, and even so he found himself in the main dinning room sooner than he would have liked. Padme stood at the counter, eyes distant as steam rose from the pot of tea in front of her.

 

“Good morning, Senator.” Obi-Wan greeted, the sound causing Padme to jump.

 

“Oh, good morning Obi-Wan.” She responded in kind before gesturing to the pot before her. “Would you care to join me for tea?”

 

“That would be lovely, thank you.” The pair took a seat at the table, neither speaking for several minutes as they drank in silence. Obi-Wan watched as Padme chewed her lip, waiting patiently for her to decided if she was going to ask him her question, or remain silent.

 

“Anakin wasn't in his room last night.” She finally said, her eyes locked on the cup in her hands.

 

'No, he was not.” Obi-Wan said, calmly taking a sip of his tea.

 

“I-I went to check on him, after his outburst last night, and his bed was empty.” she explained, a light blush flushing her cheeks.

 

“Yes, he ended up sleeping in my room.” He watched as Padme looked up at him in surprise. “He got accustom to us sharing quarters during our missions in the war.”

 

She seemed to think that over for some time, before finally speaking the words she was so desperate to know the answer to. “When you shared quarters before, during the missions, you did more than sleep, didn't you?” The question wasn't spoken with malice, just a quiet resignation that came from a person accepting a reality they wished was different.

 

And so he answered honestly and as kind as he could. “No, Padme. We did not just sleep.”

 

She looked back down at her tea, quiet for a moment as she absorbed the new information. “I'm glad then.”

 

Obi-Wan looked over at her, eyebrow raised in surprise.

 

A light laugh escaped her, and the look she gave him was genuine. “I will always love Anakin, but for him, it's always been you. I think I knew even before he did.” She said with a sad smile. “He looks up to you so much, his whole world revolves around making you proud. I'm not sure when it evolved into something more for him, but I do remember noticing the way his gaze would linger on you. And not like a friend either.” She added, giving him a meaningful look.

 

This time Obi-Wan was the one blushing. “Well, I'm not sure if his feelings on the matter remain the same. I've done him a great disservice, one that is not easily forgiven.”

 

“Just give him time, Obi-Wan.” she said, patting his hand fondly. “Anakin has always been quick to anger, but I know nothing could ever change how he feels about you.

 

Obi-Wan helped Padme clean up, and then he found himself walking towards the training room, unable to fight the smile that formed on his lips when Anakin came into view. He truly was a gorgeous man, especially now with his head thrown back in laughter at something Ahsoka said. The young Padawan caught sight of Obi-Wan in the doorway and beamed at him. Following her gaze, Anakin caught sight of his Master, and his laughter faded, his expression becoming guarded.

 

“Hey, Master!” she called to him happily.

 

“Hello, young one.” he responded, giving her a quick smile before turning his attention to the other Jedi.

 

“Anakin, how are you?” He asked softly.

 

“Fine.” Said Anakin curtly before facing Ahsoka once more. “Ready?” he snapped, raising his lightsabre once more.

 

Ahsoka gave Obi-Wan an apologetic smile before once again facing her Master. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” she grumbled, matching his glare with one of her own, before their blades met.

 

Obi-Wan left them to their training, saddened by Anakin's reaction, or lack thereof, to his presence. He just hoped that over time the other Jedi would forgive him.

 

**

 

That night dinner was a quiet affair, the only people talking were Ahsoka and Padme, who were clearly trying to fill the awkward silence. Anakin ate quickly and then stood, picking up his plate to take it to the sink. As he passed Padme, she reached out and grabbed his arm.

 

“Are you going out again?” she asked.

 

He smiled for the first time, “don't worry, I won't be out late.”

 

“Be careful.” she said softly, and he nodded at her, not looking at the others as he left the house.

 

Obi-Wan excused himself and went after Anakin, catching up to him just as he reached his favorite speeder. “Anakin, wait!”

 

Anakin's eyes were like glaciers when he looked at Obi-Wan. “Did you need something?”

 

“Anakin,” he began hesitantly, “I don't think that you going out is the best idea.”

 

He could feel Anakin's rage before the other man spoke. “Let's get one thing straight,” he said, striding up to Obi-Wan and pointing a finger at the other man's chest. “You do _not_ get a say in what I do anymore. Just because I shared a bed with you last night doesn't mean that things are better between us.” His voice was heated as he continued. “As far as I'm concerned, you're just the man who left me when I needed you the most. So don't even _fucking try_ to tell me what I should be doing.” When Obi-Wan said nothing, Anakin shot him one last scathing glare before getting in the speeder and taking off, not once looking back.

 

Obi-Wan sat on his bed, staring at his door desperately, as if doing that would somehow make his former Padawan appear. Anakin had been gone for a few hours now, and with each passing moment Obi-Wan's fear increased. Just when he was certain that something terrible had happened, the sound of someone stumbling through the house had him take a deep breath of relief. Anakin was home. He waited with hopeful desperation for Anakin to come to his room, and he wasn't dissapointed. Anakin stumbled through the door, casting Obi-Wan an angry glare before awkwardly undressing and climbing under the covers.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Asked Obi-Wan dryly, wrinkling his nose at the smell of alcohol that was coming off the younger man.

 

“It was great.” Responded Anakin sarcastically. “She was able to get her tongue in my mouth before I had to leave and vomit.”

 

Obi-Wan forced his voice to be calm when he spoke next, “who is she?”

 

Anakin groaned miserably, “does it really matter?”

 

“I suppose not.” Although to him, it did. The thought of Anakin doing this to himself, to prove some kind of point, was torture for him. Still, he knew he wouldn't get anywhere with the subject tonight, so he simply held his arms open, relief filling him when Anakin went to him. He gently stroked the other man's back as they both fell asleep.

 

The next several days passed in much the same manner, Anakin would ignore him for the day, before once again leaving at night, returning to Obi-Wan's room reeking of alcohol and cheap perfume. Obi-Wan tried to be patient, to understand this was something Anakin thought he needed, but he was wound so tight himself, he was afraid that he would soon snap. That night, when Anakin once again came to his room, Obi-Wan took one look at his former Padawan and knew he had reached his limit. Anakin stood before him, eyes glazed with liquor, and red welts completely covering his neck.

 

“What are those, Anakin?” his voice was deceptively soft as he spoke.

 

“I dunno.” Anakin replied, pulling his tunic over his head and then striding towards the bed.

 

“Stop.” Obi-Wan nearly shouted, startling even himself at the force behind his command.

 

A strange look crossed Anakin's face before he stopped in his tracks.“Yes, Master.”

 

“Tell me, did you think I would want to sleep next to you with _those_ covering your neck?”

 

Anakin's gaze looked panicked for a moment before once again becoming dulled by liquor. “I didn't think, Master.”

 

“Clearly.” Snapped Obi-Wan. When Anakin merely stood silent in front of him, he spoke again. “I think it might be best if you sleep in your own room tonight.”

 

“Yes, Master.” Anakin said softly, not saying another word as he left the room.

 

Obi-Wan watched with a heavy heart as the door closed behind Anakin. He dropped his head in his hands, unsure of his decisions where his friend was concerned. The sight of those marks on Anakin's neck had upset him, far more than he supposed they should have, but even though he knew what Anakin had been up to these past several nights, it was different to actually _see_ it.

 

Still, he shouldn't have snapped at the other Jedi like that. He couldn't remember a time that he had taken that tone with Anakin, he all put yelled when he said stop. He could tell it bothered the other man too, because he had frozen, acting completely different. For once doing what he was told, calling him Master again. The thought of an obedient Anakin made Obi-Wan smirk. Honestly, Anakin would never- a gasp escaped Obi-Wan as he realized what he had been missing. When he said stop, he said it in a tone that was very unlike himself, a tone that was commanding, forceful. A tone that said he _would_ be obeyed. A tone that he was sure sounded very much like a former slave owner.

 

Obi-Wan shot to his feet and ran to Anakin's room, he burst through the door and looked around frantically, “Anakin!” he called out.

 

Anakin's gaze met his from the bed as he sat up. “Hello, Master.” He purred.

 

 

_To be continued..._

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

“Hello, Master.” hearing Anakin saying those words, in that tone, eyes glazed from alcohol, made Obi-Wan feel sick.

 

“Anakin.” he said, the name a desperate plea, of what, he wasn't sure.

 

“What would you like me to do, Master?” Came the seductive reply.

 

“You don't need to do this anymore, dear one.”

 

Anakin's brow furrowed in confusion. “I don't understand, Master.”

 

“You are not a slave, Anakin. You are free, remember?” When Anakin just continued to stare at him, he continued. “You are Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, you are absolutely _not_ a slave. You are stronger than this.”

 

Anakin's whole body began to tremble, his chest heaving as he processed Obi-Wan's words. He started shaking his head back and forth. “I'm just a slave, Master.”

 

Obi-Wan took a step towards the bed. “No, you are not.”

 

“Of course, Master.” Anakin said, his eyes alight with understanding. A few clients wanted to pretend that he came to them of his own free will, that they weren't perverted enough to pay for a pleasure slave.

 

He slid from the bed and met Obi-Wan in the middle of the room. “I'm not a slave.” he said the words with amusement. “Now, what would you like to do?” He asked, lacing his fingers with Obi-Wan's and placing a kiss on the other man's knuckles.

 

“I am not joking, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said desperately, pulling his hand from the other Jedi's grasp. “You are _not_ a slave.”

 

Anakin just stared at him, uncertainty coursing through him as he stared at the man before him. The alcohol that was coursing through his system made it hard to concentrate, his head felt fuzzy, and the words being spoken to him didn't make much sense. He watched at the older man stepped towards him, his look one of concern.

 

“Anakin, it's me, Obi-Wan.” he said softly, desperate to get through to his former Padawan.

 

Obi-Wan, the name was what started to break through. Images of the past few weeks began flashing through Anakin's mind. Obi-Wan, rescuing him. Obi-Wan holding him so gently as he cried, Obi-Wan's kind smile as he set eyes on Anakin. Obi-Wan, the man who deserved someone so much better than himself, a weak former slave. A sob broke free and Anakin fell to his knees, instantly Obi-Wan was there, pulling Anakin into his arms and rocking him gently back and forth.

 

“I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan.” Anakin cried, tears streaming down his face.

 

“You have _nothing_ to be sorry for, dear one.”

 

Anakin shook his head and burrowed closer into Obi-Wan. “But I do, Obi-Wan.” He took a shaky breath and continued. “I disappointed you, I wasn't strong enough, I failed, Master.”

 

Obi-Wan had to shake off the shock before he could speak.“You _did not disappoint_ me, Anakin! How could you even say that?”

 

Anakin trembled in his Master's arms as he spoke, his voice a hoarse whisper. “I let it happen, Master. I let him fuck me, I even _asked_ for it.”

 

The confession made himself feel sick, but Obi-Wan deserved to know the truth, to understand why he deserved someone better than Anakin by his side. Anakin went to move out of the other Jedi's arms, certain Obi-Wan would want nothing to do with him now, but the arms that held him locked, refusing to release him.

 

“Anakin, dear one.” Obi-Wan's voice was so sad as he spoke. “You were abused, tortured, and drugged to an inch of your life. Absolutely none of that was your fault.”

 

“But it was.” cried Anakin. “I _let_ it happen! I could have fought harder, but I let myself get weak, I allowed the drugs to make decisions for me!” his voice dropped to a whisper. “He would make me beg, beg for him to rape me, and _I fucking would!_ I must have wanted it, otherwise why would I say something like that? Why would I ask that man to do those things to me if I didn't want it? Why, Obi-Wan?”

 

Obi-Wan held him close, feeling his own tears spill down his face at what Anakin told him. When he started to talk he heard his voice shake. “Anakin, I know it's hard to realize it now, but what happened to you was not your fault. Please remember, I saw the condition you were in. I knew you did not want what you were put through. You say you begged him to rape you? Tell me, dear one, at any of those times, were you ever free from drugs, free from the threat of a severe punishment if you refused?”

 

“That's not the point, Mas-” began Anakin, but Obi-Wan cut him off.

 

“That is _exactly_ the point, Anakin. You were being tortured and drugged, and after everything you had been through, I am certain that at some points, asking someone to do something that was going to happen regardless saved you from further pain. That is not being weak, Anakin. That is surviving.”

 

He continued to hold the other man as his sobs continued, wishing there was something he could do for the anguish that Anakin was in. In all honesty, he was surprised at how well the other man was adapting to being free from his abuser, at times he would momentarily forget what Anakin had been through, but this breakdown reminded him that the other Jedi still had a very long ways to go before he would accept the fact that what had happened wasn't his fault.

 

When Anakin's sobs slowed, Obi-Wan gently lifted the other man and placed him under the covers of the bed, one look at the other man's face had him sliding under the covers next to him, pulling Anakin into his arms. He ran his hand through the other man's hair, smiling slightly when Anakin let out a sigh and snuggled closer. He placed a gently kiss on Anakin's forehead, letting his lips linger.

 

“I have something to apologize for.” Obi-Wan said softly.

 

“What?” Anakin murmured.

 

“I should have never left, I should have asked you what happened that night, but instead I let my emotions get the better of me.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath before continuing. “The thought of you wanting to be with Padme, it hurt Anakin. I am not used to dealing with these types of emotions, and I fear I panicked.” Anakin looked up and Obi-Wan met his gaze. “It will never happen again, no matter what happens. I will _always_ be here for you, dear one.”

 

Anakin didn't say anything, rather he reached up and cupped Obi-Wan's cheek, bringing his Master's head down for the most gentle of kisses. “I forgive you.” he finally said, surprised when a sob tore from Obi-Wan.

 

“I-I was so afraid that I had pushed you away.” His Master said through tears. “The thought that I had hurt you was unbearable.”

 

Anakin stared in shock as his master began to sob uncontrollably, he had never once seen the Jedi Master in such a state. Uncertain of what else to do, Anakin gathered him into his arms and held him close. Obi-Wan clutched desperately at the younger man, as if terrified he would be left alone.

 

“It's okay, Master.” Anakin said soothingly as Obi-Wan continued to sob. “It's over now, we're together, where we belong.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded into Anakin's chest. “I never want to be without you again, dear one.”

 

Anakin kissed the top of his Master's head, heart light at Obi-Wan's words. “And you never will be.” he promised, certain that nothing could ever separate them again.

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Obi-Wan's part in this chapter, I was nice letting Anakin do some comforting for a change :) Hope you guys liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the absolute best! All the reviews are so sweet, while some of them are hilarious and have me laughing like an idiot in the middle of the night. You guys are my inspiration to continue writing, so I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It started off as a pain in the ass, but I love how it ended up developing. Enjoy :)

 

Anakin awoke slowly, enjoying the feeling of Obi-Wan pressed against him. He placed a gently kiss on the other man's forehead, grateful that things were getting back to normal between the pair of them. He had missed their closeness. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open, and when he saw Anakin looking down at him, a shy smile broke over his face.

 

“Good morning.” said Obi-Wan softly, pulling Anakin's head down for a light kiss, Anakin, however, had other ideas.

 

He cupped Obi-Wan's cheek and deepened the kiss, forcing the other Jedi's lips apart and then letting his tongue plunge inside. Both men let out a groan at the contact, and then Obi-Wan was pulling Anakin closer, desperate for more. They kissed frantically, both unable to get enough of the other. Anakin leaned over his former Master, putting a leg between the older man's thighs and letting his chest press against the other man's. Obi-Wan moaned at the contact, his hips arching upward while his head was thrown back. Anakin was quick to take advantage of the new position, and he quickly had his lips on his Master's neck, licking and sucking the exposed skin. Anakin let one of his hands trail down Obi-Wan's chest and linger above the older man's waistband.

 

Obi-Wan's eyes were wide, breathing erratic as his hips arched again, desperate for Anakin's touch. “Please.” He heard himself beg, his voice hoarse and so full of an aching need that he almost didn't recognize it. “Please, Anakin.” He groaned again, straining for the touch he so desperately needed.

 

“Patience, Master.” Teased Anakin, even as he dropped his hand an inch and licked the other man's neck.

 

“Anakin!” Cried Obi-Wan, his arousal straining desperately against the front of his trousers.

 

“Almost, Master.” He could feel the other man's grin against his neck.

 

Just when Obi-Wan felt he could take no more, Anakin gripped him, and to his utter embarrassment, Obi-Wan felt himself explode, felt as he came hard against Anakin's hand, but there was no way he could have stopped the reaction. When the orgasm passed, Obi-Wan could feel the heat rising to his face as he muttered an apology. When he finally looked up, Anakin was staring at him with a look of utter devotion.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Master.” said Anakin. “If anything I should be thanking you.” When Obi-Wan just shook his head and looked down, Anakin put a hand under his chin and gently raised his gaze. He placed a loving kiss on his Master's lips and then stared into his eyes. “I love watching you come undone, and to know that you will let me do that, to have you trust me enough,” he paused for a moment, overcome with emotion. “It's more than I deserve.”

 

Just like that, Obi-Wan wasn't embarrassed anymore, because what Anakin had just said? Well that was exactly how he felt about him. Suddenly what they had was no longer taboo, no longer a thing to be feared, but rather something incredibly precious. Something to be taken care of, something to rejoice in. The depth of his feelings for Anakin, and Anakin's feelings for him should not be something to be feared, but something to be revered. For he could _feel_ the force surrounding them in this moment, rejoicing in their feelings for one another. In that moment, Obi-Wan was certain of one thing. Anakin was his, and he was Anakin's, and no one, even the other Jedi, would be able to change that.

 

“Master? Is everything ok?” Anakin asked hesitantly, making Obi-Wan realize he must have been lost in thought for quite some time.

 

Obi-Wan found himself grinning at the other man. “Everything is exactly as it should be.” He paused, and then looked at Anakin with an arched brow. “Well, almost everything.” He amended, before taking his former Padawan into his hand and enjoying the gasp of pleasure his action caused.

 

Obi-Wan slowly stroked Anakin, matching the motion of his hand with that of his tongue which was now deep in the other Jedi's mouth. He worked the other man over until they were both panting, Obi-Wan surprised to find himself hard and straining once more. Anakin gave him a wicked smile when he caught sight of his Master's erection and before Obi-Wan could blink, Anakin's mouth was gone from his lips, and instead wrapped gloriously around the part of him that was once again begging for release. The sight of Anakin taking him into his mouth had Obi-Wan's eyes rolling into the back of his head, little mewing noises making their way out of his throat. The feeling of Anakin's tongue and lips working their way up and down his arousal, the way the younger man gripped him and had his fist following his lips, had Obi-Wan on the brink of arousal once more.

 

“Wait, Anakin.” He managed to gasp out.

 

Anakin met his gaze and gave one more lick to his member before stopping. “Yes, Obi-Wan?”

 

Obi-Wan clenched his fists and took a deep breath before he could trust himself to speak, after all, the way Anakin had said his name just then, voice heavy with desire, hand on his straining length, made it quite difficult to to focus. “What about you?”

 

Anakin chuckled at his concern. “What about me?”

 

Obi-Wan blushed as he struggled to find the words. “I want you to feel pleasure too.”

 

“I feel pleasure anytime I'm with you.” Anakin said softly, earning a soft kiss from his Master.

 

“I want more for you.” Obi-Wan said simply.

 

Anakin stared at him for a minute before smiling shyly. “I enjoyed what we did together, before.” He admitted.

 

Obi-Wan felt a grin stretch across his face at the admission. “As did I.”

 

“We could, maybe try that again. If you want.”

 

The flush that spread over Anakin, the hesitant way he suggested they have sex, filled Obi-Wan with affection for the younger man. He was more than astounded that such a wonderful man would trust him so intimately, especially after everything he had been through. It was something Obi-Wan did not take lightly. “If you are up to it, Anakin, then I certainly have no objections.”

 

Anakin glanced down at his arousal and gave Obi-Wan a cocky smile. “I think it's safe to say I'm “up” for it.” His response made Obi-Wan roll his eyes, and then their lips met once more.

 

Like last time, Obi-Wan made sure to take things slowly, using plenty of lotion to ease his way into Anakin's entrance. The groans of pleasure coming from the younger Jedi had Obi-Wan struggling to take his time, and apparently Anakin felt the same because when Obi-Wan was inching his way ever so slowly, Anakin pushed himself back, a moan escaping his throat when his Master was finally completely in.

 

Obi-Wan held a firm grip on Anakin's hips as he began thrusting into the younger man, and Anakin was right there with him, pushing back, eager for more. Their gasps of pleasure filled the air, and then Obi-Wan reached around and began stroking Anakin's rigid length. The younger Jedi shuddered beneath the onslaught, and then he was coming in Obi-Wan's hand, harsh breaths leaving him. Obi-Wan gave one last thrust with his hips and then he felt his own orgasm come barreling down on him. He gritted his teeth as the pleasure shot through him and he emptied himself into Anakin.

 

They both stayed where they had collapsed, completely spent and having no energy to do anything other than lay in each others arms. When some time passed, and a chill passed over Anakin, Obi-Wan snagged the blanket that lay tangled at their feet and pulled it over them before pulling Anakin into his arms, where he belonged.

 

As they laid in each others arms, Obi-Wan laid a kiss on Anakin's forehead. “Anakin?” He said softly.

 

“Yes, Master?” came the tired reply.

 

“I- uh, I should tell you something.”

 

The tone of his Master's voice had Anakin turning in his arms until he was face to face with his Master. “Is everything ok?” he asked, brow furrowed in concern.

 

“I just, well, I thought that you should know,” Obi-Wan took a steadying breath before continuing. “Anakin Skywalker, you are the most amazing, generous, kind, and wonderful man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. The thought of life without you is unbearable, and while I know the Jedi Code states that attachment is not allowed, I find myself no longer caring. What I feel for you is indescribable, and well, I feel the closest word that could show you how much I care for you, is love. So, I love you, Anakin. More than anything in the universe, I love you.”

 

For several seconds Anakin didn't say anything, just stared at his Master in disbelief, in shock from hearing the words he had so desperately wanted. But now that he finally heard them, he also heard another voice. Once that was very unwelcome in this situation. Anakin took several breaths, trying to clear his head, but it was no use, and he found himself being dragged down by the memory.

 

“ _I love how tight you are, Slave. So. Fucking. Tight.” Falik gasped as he pounded into Anakin. “Do you love how I feel, Slave?” He asked, his voice deceptively calm._

 

“ _Yes, Master.” Anakin spat out through gritted teeth, barely stopping a scream from ripping through his lips when Falik gave a punishing thrust._

 

“ _Say you love it, Slave.” He sneered._

 

“ _I love it, Master.” Anakin sobbed, just wanting the pain to stop._

 

 _Falik let out another disgusting grunt at Anakin's words. “Tell me you love_ Me. _”_

 

_Anakin hesitated at that order. Even with the drugs and abuse, he was reluctant to taint that word with this sick man. Love was a word he felt for very few, and the thought of tarnishing it made him sick._

 

“ _Tell me!” Falik demanded, yanking Anakin's head back while delivering several more punishing thrusts._

 

_Pain quickly overrode his hesitation.“I love you, Master.” Anakin cried out, and when Falik let out a malicious laugh, Anakin didn't stop the scream that ripped from his throat._

 

The screaming seemed to go on endlessly, and it took Anakin a minute to realize that he was no longer stuck with Falik, but instead safe with Obi-Wan, and yet even as realization dawned on him, he found he could not stop the screams that continued to be ripped from his throat.

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long for me to get up! I did a quick edit, so please forgive any mistakes, and as always, any feedback is welcome!!! I hope you guys like this next chapter!!!

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin, horrified as the screaming continued. “Anakin! Anakin it's okay!” he called out, reaching for the younger Jedi.

 

“Don't touch me!” Anakin screamed, flinching from the touch. His chest was heaving, eyes were wild and full of fear as he stared at Obi-Wan. “Please,” he croaked. “Don't touch me, don't ever touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me-”

 

Obi-Wan sat helplessly as Anakin curled into a ball and repeated his new mantra. He reached out tentitively through the force, hoping for some way, _any way_ to help the younger man. He was surprised to find Anakin's shields all but completely lowered, but then again, he doubted that, in his panicked state, the boy could focus on much else. He could feel the mantra of “don't touch me” running through Anakin's mind, could feel his pure panic, his lack of reasoning as fear took over everything else. Uncertain of any other way to get through to him, Obi-Wan started thinking of his favorite Anakin moments and letting them slip through their bond.

 

_Anakin teasing Ahsoka as they completed a mission, Anakin laughing as he flew a fighter, Anakin's mocking reasurance as Obi-Wan sat terrified next to him on yet another crashing ship, Anakin practicing with his lightsaber, with an ease that most Jedi never truly found._

 

Everything he thought, he made sure it had nothing sexual in it. It was all about the amazing person the young Jedi had come to be, and how much those around him respected and adored him. Anakin's breathing began to slow, his eyes starting to lose their fearful expression.

 

He ran a trembling hand through tousled hair as he looked up at Obi-Wan. “Thank you.”

 

“Anything to help you, Anakin.” He responded, grateful that the memories were having the desired effect.

 

A knock at the door had both men turning, startled at the sudden noise. “Is everything okay?” Ahsoka's worried voice coming through the door.

 

“Ah, yes, everything is fine, young one.” Obi-Wan called back. “We will be out shortly.”

 

When the sound of Ahsoka's footsteps faded away, Obi-Wan turned back towards Anakin. “Are you okay?” he asked gently.

 

Anakin didn't quite meet his eyes as he nodded. “I'm fine. I should get going, Ahsoka will be waiting for me, I'm sure.”

 

“Of course.” Was all Obi-Wan could think to say.

 

Both men dressed quickly and quietly, although when they left the room, instead of going to the training room, Anakin turned in the direction of his own bedroom. When he saw Obi-Wan's questioning look he waved him off.

 

“I just need to grab something.” He said, trying his best to give the Jedi Master a smile.

 

When Obi-Wan returned the smile and then headed off, Anakin quickly ducked inside his room. A sigh of relief leaving him once he was finally alone, Anakin sat on his bed, enjoying the moment to think. While he had told Obi-Wan he felt better, he knew when he said it, it was a lie. He was far from okay, and while Obi-Wan's memories helped considerably, he still felt the familiar edge of panic racing through his veins.

 

He allowed his mind to drift to what Obi-Wan had said earlier, before he had lost it. Obi-Wan said he loved him, and he believed the older man, but after everything he had been through, he wasn't sure if he could truly love again. The word itself sent shivers down his spine, for sith's sake! After the first time, Falik had enjoyed the exchange of those three words, so much so that they lost any true meaning to Anakin. They were no longer the words he and his mother had shared, back when they were both slaves, having nothing but each other. They were no longer the words he felt for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Now, they were just a power play, no other use than to cause pain.

 

When memories of Falik threatened to spill back into his mind, he quickly reached for the flask that he had placed in his nightstand drawers. He took several deep pulls from it, enjoying the warmth that ran through him, the way it dulled the thoughts in his mind. Maybe this was all he needed, just something to dull the edges when it got too intense. _It wouldn't be all that often, just enough so that he wouldn't have another embarrassing moment of screaming for no reason_. He thought to himself.

 

The justification firmly in his mind, he took on last drink and then slipped the flask in the folds of his tunic. As he left the room, the weight of the flask was reassuring to him, and this time, a real smile curled the edges of his lips.

 

**

 

Ahsoka was relieved when Anakin appeared, a small smile on his lips. She had heard him screaming earlier, and the thought that something was wrong with her Master had her more afraid than she cared to admit. Now, however, he seemed perfectly at ease as he began his stretching, eyebrow raised when he saw Ahsoka staring.

 

“Something wrong, Snips?” he asked.

 

“Not at all, Master.” She responded with relief. “Just ready to kick your butt during training today.”

 

Anakin smirked at her taunt. “Keep saying it, maybe one day it'll happen.”

 

The two met in the center, lightsabers ready, and then they were fighting, the moves so flawless that it almost looked more like a dance than two warriors in battle. Ahsoka swung her lightsaber in an arch, a harsh blow that Anakin easily blocked before matching with one of his own. The room was silent except for their breathing, the sound the lightsabers made when they clashed. The sound reminded Anakin of the lightwhip Falik favored, the thought distracting him for a moment, which turned out to be just enough time for Ahsoka to get a hit on Anakin's side.

 

Anakin gasped as the pain seared through him, his breathing became ragged as he fought off old memories that threatened to surge up. When Ahsoka ran to his side in worry, he waved her off.

 

“I'm fine, Ahsoka.” he said briskly, “let me just go throw a patch on it.”

 

He quickly left the training room and made his way to his room. He slipped inside before leaning his back against the wall, letting his knees buckle, he slide his way down until he was sitting. He took several deep breaths as he fumbled in his tunic, calming slightly as his fingers closed on the flask. He drank greedily from the bottle, letting the liquor wash away the memories.

 

He had just stumbled to his feet when a knock sounded on his door. “Just a second.” he called out. He hastily stuffed the flask back into his tunic before opening the door, revealing a worried Obi-Wan.

 

“I heard you got injured.” He said, eyes roaming Anakin's body for signs of injury.

 

“I'm gonna kill Ahsoka.” Anakin grumbled, of course she would go tell Obi-Wan. “It's nothing, I just need to put a patch on it.”

 

Obi-Wan's voice was quiet when he spoke next. “Was it on purpose?”

 

“What? No! It was just a stupid accident.” Anakin said testily as he moved towards the fresher.

 

Obi-Wan followed him to the fresher, watching as Anakin found something to dress the wound. He reached forward to help, something he had done during the war countless times, but Anakin flinched away from the contact.

 

“It's okay, Master. I've got it.” He said quickly. “You can go, I'll be out in just a minute.” Anakin felt bad at evading Obi-Wan, but force only knew the lecture he would get if the Jedi Master felt the flask Anakin had on him.

 

“Very well then.” Obi-Wan replied before quickly leaving Anakin to his own devices.

 

He found Ahsoka in the hallway and gave her a small smile. “He's okay, young one. Just patching up his wound. I daresay he will be wanting a rematch as soon as he's out.”

 

“Of course, Master.” Ahsoka replied, a knowing grin on her lips.

 

Obi-Wan gave her a small pat on the shoulder before he left to go back to his own room. Once safely inside, he thought back to the way Anakin had shrank from his touch, and he scolded himself for thinking the other man would welcome such affection after last night. It seemed as though, even when he was trying his best to make things right, he was just making them worse. With a sense of utter hopelessness overcoming him, he dropped his head into his hands and wept.

 

**

 

Anakin removed his tunic and hissed at the pain that shot through his side at the motion. The burn on his side wasn't too bad, at least compared to what he had been through, but neverthless it would still be uncomfortable for some time. With a grimance, he got to work bandanging his side, and he was nearly done when he felt Obi-Wan's emotions through their bond.

 

 _Pure helplessness, uncertainty, and fear that he wouldn't be enough, that he would fail the other man._ And then another emotion over came the other Jedi, echos of it washing over Anakin. _Love, in the rawest form, wanting the absolute best for the one he truly cared for. Willing to sacrifice himself for the one that meant the world to him, the thought of the one he loved being in pain absolutely unbearable. Wishing there was_ anything _he could do to make things better._

 

And in that moment, Anakin was ashamed. Not for what he had been through, not for what had been done to him, but for what he was allowing Obi-Wan to go through. He looked at the flask that he had set on the counter, in disgust. Taking it, he dumped the remaining contents into the sink, watching as it washed away. He was done hiding, done trying to self medicate his way into feeling better. Obi-Wan had always, _always,_ been there for him. It was time he did the same.

**

 

Obi-Wan tried his best to muffle his sobs, so much so, that he didn't realize when the door to his room opened and Anakin stepped inside. When he felt familiar fingertips touch the top of his head, he looked up in surprise. Anakin looked down at him with such tenderness as he stoked Obi-Wan's hair.

 

“Move over.” Anakin said gently, and Obi-Wan instantly complied. The younger Jedi quickly removed both of their boots and then climbed under the sheets, pulling Obi-Wan tight against him.

 

“I-I can't say those words.” He said hesitantly, “I don't know if I ever can, but I can tell you how I feel.” When Obi-Wan lay silent next to him, he continued. “I know that you're the one I want to see as soon as I wake up, and the last thing I want to see before I fall asleep. I know that you are my best friend, mentor, and lover. I know that you are always there when I need you, and I try to always be there when you need me. You are the one who makes me laugh, and holds me when I cry. You've taught me to be a better man. To me, Obi-Wan, you are everything. You are, and always will be, _my_ everything.”

 

The shudder of Obi-Wan's shoulders and the sob that left the other man's lips made Anakin panic for a moment, certain that he had ruined this too, but then Obi-Wan was looking up at him, a smile on his face even as tears continued to fall. “Everything.” he whispered,

 

“Everything.” Anakin whispered back, and then they were in each others arms, relishing the fact that they were, at last, on the same page.

 

 

_To be continued..._

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for taking forever!!! I have a bunch of stuff going on right now so writing is taking a little longer, but anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

Anakin woke up to a pleasant sensation. He was curled up in Obi-Wan's arms, and the older Jedi was placing featherlight kisses along his neck and jaw, arm wrapped protectively around his waist.

 

“Good morning, Master.” Anakin sighed, moving his head to the side to grant Obi-Wan more access.

 

“It is indeed, Anakin.” Replied Obi-Wan, who was quick to take advantage of the exposed skin. He continued to trail kisses, enjoying the taste that was purely Anakin. He let his arm that was around Anakin to drop lower, causing the younger Jedi to let out and moan and arch his hips, begging to be touched.

 

A wicked smile curved Obi-Wan's lips at the sound and he quickly pressed his lips to Anakin's, feeling the heat of the other man as their tongues met. He could feel the urgency growing as Anakin pulled him close, his hands roaming Obi-Wan's chest and making their way lower.

 

A knock on the door had both men jump, and then Anakin was letting out a string of curses as he eyed the door. “Just tell them no one's here.” He pouted.

 

Obi-Wan just gave the younger man a droll stare, causing Anakin's pout to increase in an adorable matter. Unable to resist, Obi-Wan leaned forward and caught the other man's lips with his own. Anakin wasted no time in returning the affection, quickly slipping his tongue in the other man's mouth, earning himself a groan at the intrusion. When another knock sounded, Obi-Wan jumped away, and in his haste, tumbled from the bed. He looked up from his spot on the floor to see brilliant blue eyes looking down at him, and then to his utter embarrassment, Anakin let out a howl of laughter.

 

“It's not funny!” he snapped as he began to pull on his trousers, and naturally, his foot got stuck and he was forced to hop around on one leg to regain his balance, which of course caused Anakin's laughter to increase. He shot his former Padawan a glare as he pulled his tunic on and then opened the door.

 

“Good morning, Senator.” Obi-Wan said, surprised to see Padme at their door. He felt heat rise to his cheeks as Anakin's howling laughter continued in the room behind him.

 

“I'm sorry to intrude, but your com link has been going off.” She said quickly, eyebrows raised at the laughter.

 

“Oh, thank you.” He said, feeling very aware of his flushed appearance and the howls of laughter behind him.

 

“Of course.” She gave him a friendly smile. “It's nice to hear him laughing.” she said softly.

 

“For some, maybe.” Replied Obi-Wan irritably as yet another cackle rang through the air, causing Padme to grin with amusement before leaving the hallway.

 

With a frown Obi-Wan closed the door and turned to look sternly at Anakin, which only caused the younger man burst into another fit of the giggles.

 

“I'm so-sorry!” he got out through rounds of laughter, tears coming from his eyes. “But you-” another round of cackling, “should have-” he was now holding his sides, “seen your face!” he said, peels of laughter now coming from him.

 

“Are you quite done?” Obi-Wan demanded from him several minutes later.

 

“Of course, Master.” Anakin snickered., before taking a deep breath and becoming more serious. “Is everything okay?”

 

“I'm sure it's fine.” Obi-Wan replied. “Perhaps you should get in the shower while I see what they need.” He suggested. When he saw the younger man pout, he felt a grin come to his face. “I will come join you when I am done.” He promised. Only then did Anakin get up, allowing the blankets to drop from his gloriously naked body, and walk up to Obi-Wan.

 

He pulled the other man closer, one arm around his waist, the other on the back of his neck, drawing him in close. “Don't be long.” He whispered, and then gave Obi-Wan a searing kiss before letting him go. With a smug grin, he sauntered to the fresher and started the shower.

 

Obi-Wan took a minute to focus, making sure he wouldn't sound flustered when he commed the council. When he finally felt ready, it was Master Windu who answered.

 

“Kenobi, it's good to hear from you.” Said the Jedi Master, his tone clipped.

 

“You as well, Master Windu. I hope all is well?”

 

“We need you to return to Corusant. As soon as you are able.” Said Master Windu, urgency clear in his voice.

 

“Of course, we can leave this afternoon.” Obi-Wan said at once.

 

“I think it might be best if Skywalker stays on Naboo.” Windu said, his voice saying it wasn't a suggestion, but Obi-Wan was done hiding things from Anakin. If the council had something to say, they could say it with Anakin present as well.

 

“That won't be possible.” He replied, voice firm. “Anakin's condition is still fragile, I will not leave him again.”

 

“Fine.” Came the irritated reply. “We shall expect you this evening then.”

 

“I look forward to it.” Said Obi-Wan, always so polite.

 

_What could they possible need now? And why wouldn't they want Anakin present?_ He wondered to himself, curious as to Master Windu's tone and what it could possibly mean. The sound of a pleasured moan coming from the fresher instantly re-directed Obi-Wan's thoughts, his head snapping back at the erotic sound. Not wanting his former Padawan to have all the fun, Obi-Wan quickly disposed of his trousers and made his way to the fresher, after all, they couldn't meet the council dirty now could they?

 

**

 

One _long_ hour later, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka were all packed and saying their goodbyes before leaving for the Jedi Temple.

 

“Thank you, Padme, for everything.” Anakin said, embracing the Senator into a hug, one that she was eager to return.

 

“Anything for you, Ani, you know that.” She said, tears gathering in her eyes. She wiped at them impatiently before giving Ahsoka a hug, telling the other girl to come visit whenever she wanted. She watched with tears in her eyes as the two waved one finally goodbye before disappearing inside the ship.

 

Once Anakin and Ahsoka were out of sight, Obi-Wan turned to Padme. “Thank you.” He said softly, “truly, you were a great help.”

 

“Just take care of him, okay?” she whispered, her eyes locked on the ship.

 

“Of course.” Obi-Wan said softly, giving her shoulder a gentle pat before he too boarded the ship.

 

He reached the front deck and a smile formed when he saw Anakin fiddling with the controllers, a big smile on his face as he set their coordinates. He looked up and saw Obi-Wan, “I almost forgot how much I missed flying.”

 

“Well, that makes one of us.” Replied Obi-Wan with a shudder, causing Anakin to laugh.

 

“It's not that bad, Master.”

 

Obi-Wan arched a brow at the younger Jedi's teasing tone, “it is when you're flying.”

 

“Ha ha.” Anakin said dryly, “you've always made it out alive though, haven't you?”

 

“Barely.” He muttered before grinning at Anakin's frown.

 

**

 

The flight was short, thanks to Anakin's flying, and they were landing on Coruscant just before nightfall. Once sure that they didn't need her for anything else, Ahsoka took off, anxious to visit with her friends on a rare night off. Anakin remained at the ship's controls, his gaze grim, the force surrounding him dark with worry.

 

“What is it, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked gently.

 

Anakin looked up, as if he hadn't realized he was no longer alone. “I'm nervous, I guess.” he said with a frown. “I haven't seen the others since before.” He didn't need to elaborate on what _before_ meant, and Obi-Wan felt his heart break for the other man. Anakin looked up at him, gaze suddenly full of dread, “What if they know?” he whispered the words so quietly, Obi-Wan could barely make them out.

 

“They don't know.” He assured Anakin quickly. “All they know is that you were taken prisoner and tortured. They have no idea of the extent.”

 

Anakin took a shuddering breath and then offered Obi-Wan a weak smile. “Well then, let's get this over with.”

 

They walked down the Temple halls in silence, both men trapped in their own thoughts. Being back here felt surreal to Anakin, it had been over year now since he had last walked these halls, and he had to admit, he no longer felt worthy. The thought of the others knowing just how bad things got with Falik made him want to bolt, but he knew Obi-Wan was telling him the truth, that they wouldn't know. _How could they?_ He reminded himself as he felt his hands grow clammy again. _He and Obi-Wan were the only ones who_ really _knew what had happened._ And if he was sure of one thing, it was that Obi-Wan would never betray that secret.

 

They were getting closer to the Council room when, not far, someone let out a cry of pain. Anakin and Obi-Wan both stopped dead in their tracks, trying to pinpoint the location. When the scream ripped through the air once more, it was obvious it was coming from the Council room. Suddenly afraid that someone was in there hurting another Jedi, Anakin rushed forward, surprised when he felt Obi-Wan's hand on his arm, stopping him. His face was oddly pale, and he looked ready to be sick.

 

“Anakin, I think you should wait here.” He said, stepping ahead of the younger Jedi.

 

Anakin stared at him in surprise. “And leave you alone? Not gonna happen.” He said firmly, once again striding forward.

 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan's voice was hoarse as he once again pulled the other Jedi back.

 

“Obi-Wan what-” Anakin's question was cut off as another scream ripped through the hallway, followed by harsh sobs.

 

Without another word to his Master, Anakin rushed forward and opened the council doors, lightsaber drawn and Obi-Wan hot on his heels. What he saw had him stumble to a stop and then freeze, unable to understand what he was seeing. All the council members were sitting comfortably in their chairs, staring at a hologram that was playing before them. Anakin's eyes locked on the hologram, locked on the smaller figure of himself that was chained up and being beaten with a lightwhip.

 

He watched in horror as a miniature Falik laughed cruelly, his voice echoing through the Council room. “Did you enjoy that, Slave?”

 

Suddenly he was no longer watching the hologram, but in it, his mind remembering this particular moment.

 

“ _Did you enjoy that, Slave?” Falik taunted, finally dropping the lightwhip. Anakin drew a ragged breath through chapped lips, vision going foggy with the pain. He felt Falik's hands thread through his hair and his head was pulled back with a jerk. “I asked you a question, Slave.” Falik sneered in his ear._

 

_Anakin trembled, but anger gave him the strength to speak. “Fuck. You.” he spat the words._

 

_With a roar, Falik jerked Anakin's head back so hard, he was surprised his neck didn't snap from the pressure. “It's you who will be getting fucked.” he snarled before reaching for his belt._

 

Anakin jerked back to reality, and found himself whispering in shock to Obi-Wan, who was standing frozen next to him. “They're going to see, they're going to know. They're going to _know._ ”

 

The words seemed to wake Obi-Wan from his shock, because suddenly his lightsaber was ignited and with a yell of fury he slammed it into the hologram so hard that it went through the table below it, shattering the thing into a million pieces.

 

Anakin watched the hologram get destroyed, and watched the glass shatter and fall to the floor. He was vaguely aware of shouting, of Obi-Wan getting in the other Jedi's faces, lightsaber still drawn, of the others trying to explain something, but he found that it no longer mattered. Everyone who he had ever respected, who ever meant anything to him, now knew that he was used as a fucking sex slave. He stumbled back against a wall and felt his knees give out beneath him, his body slumping to the floor as the horror of that realization had him retreating into himself, and without a second thought, he used the force to draw up his shields, continuing to pile them higher until there was nothing left but silence, until he was alone in his mind. The outside world no longer his concern, because in here he was safe, and that was all that mattered.

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

After shattering the hologram Obi-Wan whirled on Master Yoda, the unfamiliar sensations of anger coursing through him as he faced the Jedi Master. “What on earth possessed you all to watch that?” He demanded.

 

“Important information on it, we were told. Knew what it contained, we did not.” Yoda said, as calm as ever. That calmness had Obi-Wan's anger rise another degree. Did they not care at all?

 

“And once you saw what it contained, you decided to continue watching?” He snapped.

 

Master Windu stepped forward and into Obi-Wan's fierce gaze. “We were told it had important information, and it was imperative that the Jedi council saw it. It's why we requested you're presence. When you said Skywalker would be coming with you, we decided it best to watch without him present.”

 

“WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WOULD FIND?” Obi-Wan was dimly aware that he was shouting now, but it didn't matter. “DID YOU EXPECT TO SEE ONE OF OUR OWN BEING TORTURED? DID YOU EXPECT TO PLAY WITNESS TO ALL THE HORROR ANAKIN HAD BEEN PUT THROUGH? DID YOU?”

 

When he was greeted with silence, realization dawned on him, his voice now dangerously soft.“You didn't expect to see any of that, did you?” he turned, addressing the room. “You all thought this would be a hologram of him betraying the Jedi, didn't you?” He looked at them all with pure disgust. “How eager you all were, to prove your suspicions of him were correct. You must have been so disappointed to see him bleed for our order instead.” With one last scathing glare, he turned to get Anakin away from the other Jedi, only to find the younger man slouched against the wall, gaze blank.

 

He quickly knelt by his former Padawan's side. “Anakin?” he asked gently, shaking the other man's shoulder. When he got no reply he reached out through their bond and came against nothing but solid walls. Worry had Obi-Wan's brow furrow and without another thought he picked up the other Jedi and carried him from the room, the whole time saying soothing words, unaware of the Council watching his every move.

 

**

 

 _Someone was trying to get through his walls._ The thought had Anakin irritated, after all, he was finally at peace, and now someone was threatening that. Determined not to be bothered Anakin focused of re-enforcing his walls, pleased when the presence on the other side no longer bothered him.

 

Obi-Wan sat back, panting slightly from the effort of trying to get through to Anakin. The other Jedi's powers were incredible, the strength of his mind awe inspiring as well as infuriating. Obi-Wan had tried everything he knew, and yet he still couldn't reach the younger man. It had been two days since the Council meeting, and Obi-Wan was still no closer to reaching a solution, something that was causing him to worry. If he couldn't get Anakin out of his trance soon, it would become increasingly difficult for the other Jedi to leave his meditative state.

 

The sound of the ships door opening had Obi-Wan lifting his head. “It's just me.” Ahsoka called, and he felt himself relax as the Padawan came into view. “Is he any better?” she asked, voice hopeful.

 

“The same.” Replied Obi-Wan helplessly.

 

“Maybe you should move him to your room in the Temple.” She suggested for what seemed like the thousandth time, raising her hands in defeat when Obi-Wan glared at her.

 

The last thing he wanted was for Anakin to wake up back in the Temple, where his trust was betrayed. He had almost left and gone back to Naboo, but he didn't want to be stuck flying if Anakin woke up and needed him, so they remained on their ship, still at a Coruscant landing bay.

 

“It's been two days, Master.” Ahsoka said, her voice breathing through Obi-Wan's thoughts.

 

“I know, young one.” He replied, drawing a hand down his face. The last thing he wanted to do was subject Anakin to more drugs, but it was starting to look like he was out of options.

 

“Well, before you do anything, why don't you eat something?” Ahsoka suggested, knowing that the Jedi Master hadn't been taking care of himself during the past couple of days.

 

“I will in a little bit.” he replied, when he felt Ahsoka continue to stare at him, he offered her a small smile. “I promise.”

 

“You better.” She said with a stern look. The stayed in silence for a few more minutes before Ahsoka looked at the time and let out a sigh. “I have a class to attend. I'll be back in a few hours to check on the both of you, and you _better_ have eaten something by the time I get back!”

 

“Of course Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan said with a small smile. When he heard the ship's doors seal behind her, Obi-Wan let out a sigh and stood up. He had let Anakin lock himself inside his mind for too long now, any longer and Anakin wouldn't be able to wake up even if he wanted to. Still, guilt racked Obi-Wan as he went to the cabinet and drew out the needle, he took longer than necessary to walk back to Anakin's side, hoping pointlessly that the younger man would miraculously wake in those last few steps. When that wasn't the case, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and pressed the syringe into Anakin's forearm and pushed down on the plunger, releasing the adrenaline into the other man's system.

 

When a minute passed, and then two, Obi-Wan began to panic. It should have worked by now, even someone as strong as Anakin shouldn't be able to fight off the effects of the drug. Obi-Wan reached forward just as Anakin's eyes snapped opened, and then he was sitting upright on the bed, eyes wild as he gasped for air.

 

Anakin looked around the room frantically, eyes locking on Obi-Wan. “ _What's happening to me_?” He cried out in a panic, clutching at his chest.

 

“Shh, it's ok.” Obi-Wan said, sitting next to Anakin in the bed and rubbing his back. “Just take a deep breath, everything is going to be okay.”

 

“ _I. Can't. Breath.”_ Anakin gasped, chest heaving, eyes still bright with panic.

 

“Don't fight it, Anakin.” Obi-Wan told him, “just breath through it.” The words had barely passed his lips when Anakin's eyes fell on the syringe.

 

The look he gave Obi-Wan was full of hurt disbelief. “ _You drugged me?”_

 

“You were locked in your mind, Anakin, I had to get you out.” He tried to stay calm as he explained, surely Anakin would understand why the drug was necessary.

 

Rather than reply, Anakin stumbled from the bed and made his way into the fresher, the sound of him vomiting reaching Obi-Wan's ears. The older Jedi quickly followed him into the bathroom, watching helplessly as Anakin stuck a finger down his throat, forcing himself to continue throwing up. The faster the drug was out of his system, the better. When there was nothing left for him to throw up, Anakin leaned shakily against the wall, face pale, body trembling.

 

Obi-Wan knelt by his side, passing him a glass of water and pressing a wet cloth to his head, and while he would have sent the older Jedi away, the truth was he didn't have the energy to do anything other than accept the help that was freely offered. He felt a pitiful moan leave his throat and he glowered at the sound. He hated the feeling of being weak, and yet here he was once more, helpless. Infuriated but with no alternative, he accepted Obi-Wan's help back into the bed. He tried to process what had happened, why Obi-Wan had felt it so necessary to drug him.

 

The last thing he remembered was the pair of them walking down the Temple halls, and someone in pain. Suddenly it all came rushing back. The hologram. The Council. His secret out for all to know. Locking himself in the safety of his mind. He whirled on Obi-Wan in anguish. “ _They know_.” he whispered at the older man.

 

“They didn't see anything.” Obi-Wan said quickly, “but they could guess what happened next.” he admitted.

 

Anakin felt his breath become rapid as the reality of his situation dawned on him. They all knew, knew that he had been too weak to defend himself. Knew he was too weak to be a Jedi. Too weak to defend himself, let alone others. He dropped his head into his hands, a sob breaking from his chest. _When will the humiliation end?_ He thought desperately.

 

“Anakin, it's not your fault.” Obi-Wan said, his voice heavy with emotion. “None of this is your fault, you must see that.”

 

Anakin just shook his head at the words, it _was_ his fault. And now there was video of his failure, a jolt of fear passed through him and his tear filled gazed met Obi-Wan's. “There will be more.”

 

Obi-Wan looked at him with confusion. “More what?”

 

“Holograms.” Came the desolate reply. “I can't believe I forgot, granted I was drugged out of my mind at the time, but still.” Anakin gave a self deprecating laugh. “Falik loved making his videos. He was even kind enough to warn me that he would release them if I tried to escape.”

 

“We can stop it, Anakin. I won't let anyone else see them.” Obi-Wan said with a determination that Anakin wished he could feel. Instead he shook his head in defeat.

 

“There's so many, he started to record most of our sessions after he started giving me golis, and we have no idea where he'll send the next ones.” A pained noise left Anakin as he thought about the videos, of the horrible things Falik had recorded. In that moment he knew there was only one thing he could do. He had to go back. He had to go back to Falik, and when he did, he would kill the fucking slaver.

 

_To be continued..._

 


	24. Chapter 24

“Anakin, please, calm down.” Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, becoming aware of his erratic breathing and trying his best to slow it down.

 

“That's easier said than done,” Anakin snapped. “Then again, _you_ aren't the one who just had adrenaline shot up your arm.”

 

“Anakin, please-” Obi-Wan began, but the scathing glare his former Padawan shot him silenced his protest. Anakin had every right to feel betrayed, after the Council watching his abuse and then his lover drugging him was a lot for anyone to handle. He watched as Anakin ran a shaky hand through his hair, eyes dark with a brewing anger.

 

“I have to kill him.” The menacing whisper stole across the room, and Obi-Wan stared at the other Jedi in concern.

 

“We _will_ stop him, Anakin. I promise we will.” Obi-Wan said forcefully.

 

Anakin let out a dark laugh at Obi-Wan's promise. “And just how are we going to manage that, Master? We have no idea how many videos he has, or where he plans to release them. No, he has to die.”

 

“You can't just kill him, Anakin. It's not the Jedi way.”

 

Anakin looked blankly at the wall in front of him. “Well, as it turns out, I don't feel much like a Jedi anymore.”

 

Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulders and gave him a small shake. “You can't just give up, together we can get him and bring him in.”

 

“Don't you understand?” Anakin yelled out in anger, “he has _videos_ of me Obi-Wan! If I don't kill him, he will keep finding ways to release them! Do you have any idea what that's like? Knowing someone caught you in your lowest moments and is now willing to release them for everyone to see?” Anakin rose from the bed despite his shaking body, and paced angrily as he spoke. “Everyone that matters to me already thinks I'm either ready to betray them, weak, or both! So why _shouldn't_ I kill him, Master? There isn't anybody left who _fucking cares!_ ”

 

Obi-Wan rose from the bed, grabbed Anakin, and pushed him roughly against the wall until the were chest to chest, face to face. “ _I fucking care, Anakin!”_ The unexpected contact as well as cursing was what got Anakin's attention. And now that Obi-Wan had it, he was determined to keep it. “ _I care! I do NOT think you are ready to betray me! I do NOT think you are weak! I think you are hurting, I think you need someone who is truly on your side, and I am that fucking person, Anakin!”_

 

Anakin started shaking his head, “Obi-W-” but he was cut off.

 

“NO!” His former Master shouted, tears gathering in his eyes. “You do _not_ get to say how I feel, Anakin Skywalker! Yes, you've been through hell and back, and yes you've been unfairly judged, but _not by me!_ And I will NOT let you destroy yourself just to prove them right!” The two stood in silence for a moment, panting. “If you kill this man, you will let him break a part of you, and that is not something I will allow. He has already done enough, _I will not let him do anymore._ ”

 

Anakin let out a sob, and then he was collapsing into his Master's arms. “I don't know what to do, Obi-Wan.” He cried, shoulder shaking with his tears.

 

“It's okay, dear one, because I do.” Obi-Wan said soothingly, simply holding the other Jedi and offering any comfort he could.

 

**

 

It wasn't until Ahsoka arrived a few hours later that Obi-Wan dared to leave Anakin's side. The younger man had calmed down considerably, but even so, Obi-Wan wasn't comfortable leaving him to his own devices just yet.

 

“Hey, Snips.” He heard Anakin call out to his Padawan when she boarded the ship. The way her eyes lit up when she saw her Master awake and about made Obi-Wan smile. Anakin was lucky to have such a devoted Padawan.

 

“Hey, Master, how are you feeling?” she asked as she all but ran to his side.

 

“I've been worse.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. “So what brings you to our humble abode?” he asked, sweeping his arm out in a grand gesture.

 

Ahsoka snorted at that. “Just checking to see if my Master was done being a drama queen.” When Anakin brought a hand to his chest and gave her a disbelieving look she snickered. “Apparently not.”

 

While the pair of them continued on with their light banter, Obi-Wan donned his cloak. “I”m stepping out for a little bit, I shouldn't be gone long.”

 

Anakin turned and looked at him, worry clear in his gaze. “I should come with you.” He said, already walking to stand next to his Master.

 

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a reassuring smile. “It's okay, dear one. You won't even realize I've been gone.”

 

“I highly doubt that.” Anakin pouted, looking at Obi-Wan from under incredibly long lashes.

 

“Behave yourself.” Obi-Wan admonished him.

 

Anakin gave him a heated stare. “What will you do if I'm bad?” Came the seductive purr.

 

“Nothing at all.” When Anakin's face fell, Obi-Wan leaned in, his voice soft. “But I think you'll be _very_ interested in what I'll do if you're good.”

 

“Very well, Master.” Anakin said, a grin wide on his face. “Ahsoka and I will be on our best behavior, you have my word.”

 

“Hey! I thought we were gonna have fun!” Ahsoka whined from across the room, causing Anakin to turn and wink at her.

 

Obi-Wan chortled at their actions and then he was out the door, headed for the Jedi Temple.

 

On the way to talk to the Council, Obi-Wan was surprised to find himself so calm, especially considering all that he had to say to his peers. After his talk with Anakin, however, he had discovered something incredible, something life changing. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he knew now that Anakin was the single most important thing to him. More than even the Order itself. And while he knew the force would always be a part of him, that a part of him would always be a Jedi, he no longer _needed_ it. Anakin was what completed him, what made his days brighter, Anakin made him want to be a better Jedi and the best version of himself. And that was just what he was going to do. Steeling himself, Obi-Wan opened the doors to the Council room and stepped inside, his resolve set.

 

**

 

Obi-Wan returned to the ship, exhausted but pleased with the way things had turned out. In all honesty they could have turned out much worse. He was surprised when the ship was silent upon his return, he had been certain that Anakin and Ahsoka would have made a mess of things in his absence. When he didn't see them in the main lounging area he called out their names, wondering if they decided to go into town.

 

“In here, Master.” He heard Ahsoka call to him and he followed the sound into her room.

 

“And what have the two of you gotten up to?” He said with amusement as he went to join them. It took him a moment to process what he was seeing when he walked into the room. Ahsoka was sitting in a chair, arms and legs bound tight. Beside her on the bed sat a man that Obi-Wan recognized, but his attention was diverted to Anakin, who lay in the man's arms, his chest barely moving. “Anakin?” he whispered the word, fear shooting through him.

 

“You must be the famous Obi-Wan.” Said the man, dark eyes glinting maliciously as he stroked Anakin's hair.

 

Obi-Wan immediately straightened, gaze narrowing. “Falik, I presume.”

 

The other man let out a laugh at that and looked down at Anakin's unconscious form. “So my dear Slave mentioned me, did he?”

 

Obi-Wan felt anger course through him, but he didn't respond to the bait. “What do you want?”

 

Falik gazed fondly down at Anakin. “Why, I believe I already have what I want.”

 

“You can't truly believe that I will let you leave with him.” Obi-Wan said, tone incredulous.

 

“Obi-Wan,” Falik chuckled his name. “Who said I wanted to _leave_?” He pressed a kiss to Anakin's temple and Obi-Wan found himself striding forward. Falik pulled a blaster out and aimed it at Anakin's head. “I wouldn't do that.” He said softly. He waved the weapon at Obi-Wan, directing him towards another empty chair. Once the Jedi sat down, Falik threw a couple pairs of cuffs at him. When Obi-Wan hesitated, Falik once again pressed the blaster to Anakin's forehead, smiling when Obi-Wan quickly put on the cuffs. “Very good, Obi-Wan. You would have made a _wonderful_ slave.”

 

“What do you want?” Obi-Wan demanded from his spot in the chair.

 

Falik seemed honestly surprised at the question. “To destroy the Chosen One, what else?” He looked down at Anakin again and tilted the younger man's head to the side, moving his long hair out of the way with gentle fingers. “Let's wake him, shall we?” he asked, keeping his eyes on Obi-Wan's as he pressed a kiss to Anakin's neck before dragging his tongue along the exposed flesh. Obi-Wan watched helplessly as Anakin's eyes fluttered opened, gorgeous blue eyes meeting his own.

 

He could see Anakin's confusion as he took in his surroundings, see him confused at seeing Obi-Wan in front of him when there was clearly someone pressing kisses along his throat. He looked at his Master, uncertainty lacing his voice. “Obi-Wan?”

 

Obi-Wan sensed when Anakin must have realized what was happening, because his whole body tensed, face draining of all color as he slowly turned his head and came face to face with Falik.

 

 

 

_To be continued...._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had NO IDEA this was where the chapter was going! I have already started the next one and will try and have it up soon for you guys! Also, all of the comments are awesome! I love knowing that so many people are fans of the story, and I totally get weird looks at work when I laugh at the responses :) You guys are awesome!


	25. Chapter 25

Obi-Wan could do nothing but stare as Anakin turned to face his abuser. Both he and Ahsoka were currently useless, while being cuffed to chairs wasn't exactly hard to overcome for Jedi, he was reluctant to do anything that might make Falik mad, especially when he had such a firm hold on Anakin and still had that blaster in his hand. He had already tried using the Force to knock the other man out, but it hadn't worked. Obi-Wan was certain Falik was force sensitive, his mind too carefully guarded for someone who wasn't, and the second Obi-Wan's mind came across the other mans, the blaster had raised to Anakin's temple once more, forcing Obi-Wan to give up.

 

“Hello, Slave.” Falik's voice broke across the room, and Obi-Wan hated the shudder that went through Anakin's body, hated the feeling of pure fear that shot through their bond. “You've been very disobedient, haven't you?” Anakin began to panic, gaze shooting to Obi-Wan's and then back to Falik's as he began to struggle against the man's hold.

 

“Let me go.” he whispered hoarsely, anger and fear clear in his words. When he felt a sharp pain in his arm, he looked down at the source, and saw that Falik had stuck him with a syringe, although he had yet to hit the plunger that would dispense the drug.

 

“Are we ready to behave?” Falik asked, voice cold. When Anakin stilled and then nodded, Falik frowned at him. “I asked you if you were ready to behave, Slave.”

 

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan froze at the sound of those words leaving Anakin's mouth, at the lifeless way he spoke, and the way his eyes had dulled.

 

Falik smiled broadly at them all. “That wasn't so bad now, was it?”

 

“Leave him alone!” Ahsoka's shout had Falik look sharply in her direction.

 

“But he's so much fun to play with!” Falik protested. “Even now, I can feel his rage, just waiting to come out. I've never had a Slave who stood a chance at killing me, and I must admit, it makes things much more interesting.” Falik said with a conspiratorial wink.

 

“You're disgusting.” She spat at him, eyes blazing.

 

He gave her a gentle tsking. “No girl. What's disgusting is what your _master”_ he sneered the word, “let me do to him. No, what he _begged_ me to do to him.” He put his lips to Anakin's ear. “Isn't that right, Slave?” Anakin's chest was heaving, eyes darting around the room as if trying to escape. “You _begged_ me to fuck you like the cheap whore that you are. Say that you begged me!” he demanded.

 

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Ahsoka screamed.

 

“I begged you.” came Anakin's quiet reply.

 

“Have you already forgotten your manners?” Falik hissed, yanking Anakin's head back with a sharp pull.

 

“DON”T TOUCH HIM!” Ahsoka screamed in outrage, fighting wildly against her bonds.

 

“I begged you, Master.” he amended.

 

“And you will again.” came the silky reply, and without warning he pressed the plunger, unloading the full contents of the drug into Anakin's system. Obi-Wan let out a yell and yanked at the cuffs that ensnared his wrists and kept him attached to his chair, but Falik once again had the blaster pressed to Anakin's temple, eyes daring Obi-Wan to keep trying to get free.

 

“YOU SICK BASTARD!” Ahsoka shouted from her spot, her wrists bleeding from her struggles. “LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO OR I”LL KILL YOU MYSELF!” she screamed in fury.

 

“Obi-Wan.” The sound of Anakin's already slurred words brought the Jedi Master's head snapping around. “Knock her out.”

 

That brought Ahsoka's gaze around as she gaped at him. “What? No!” She began to pull at her restraints again.

 

 _Obi-Wan._ This time Anakin's voice was speaking through their bond. _She can't see me like this. Please. Don't let her see me like this._ Already the drug had Anakin's eyes hooded, a fine sheen covering his body as he trembled. Obi-Wan watched as his former Padawan struggled not to thrust his hips, erection already pressing against his trousers. _Please. Don't let her see this._

 

 _Ahsoka._ Obi-Wan called her through the force. _I will not let anything happen to him. But you must trust me now._ Ahsoka stared at him, tears in her eyes, and even though her anger remained, she must have understood what the other Jedi wanted and why, because she took a shaky breath and lowered her shields. With a touch of Obi-Wan's mind, she was unconscious.

 

For a second Anakin looked relieved, but then he was letting out a moan, hips thrusting against his will, desperate for release. Still sitting behind him, Falik let out an amused chuckle as Anakin writhed in painful lust. “Always so eager.” He murmured.

 

Anakin knew he was running out of time, the drug had already made it hard to think straight, and he knew he would soon be unaware of his surroundings. Falik was behind him, not bothering to hide his amusement at Anakin's suffering, but he _had_ lowered the blaster, and if he planned it right, Anakin was almost positive he could get to it. Then again, with the drug racing through his system, he could very well end up getting himself shot.

 

The thought had him looking up at Obi-Wan, he could see actual fear in his Master's gaze when their eyes met. “Everything, Obi-Wan. _Everything_.” he managed to get out.

 

Obi-Wan gave him a trembling smile at the words. “Everything, Anakin.” He repeated.

 

With those words, their own declaration of love, Anakin let out another moan and this time allowed himself to arch into the arms behind himself. He turned his head to the side and began to lick and nibble whatever his mouth could reach, forcing himself to continue even when Falik let out a pleasure filled chuckle.

 

Falik meet Obi-Wan's gaze and smiled contently. “They always return to what they love, don't they?” He said, reaching around to cup Anakin's arousal, grinning when Anakin let out a moan and thrust himself further into the touch.

 

Anakin tried to fight off the effects of the drug, knowing that he didn't have much time before he would become incapacitated from the lust and oblivious to his surroundings. He panted with the effort to stay focused, although it had been a long time since he had had such a large dose of golis, and his body was reacting quickly, he felt shame fill him as his arousal pressed against his trousers and the involuntary moan that left his lips when Falik groped him. Still, he knew that as long as Falik was focused on him, he wouldn't be paying enough attention to where he set his blaster. So when the next moan came to his lips, he let it leave and then turned in the slavers arms, letting their lips lock while he let one hand slide down to cup Falik. He knew his chance had come when the slaver let out a hiss and let his head drop back in pleasure. With a surge of motion, Anakin rolled to the side while simultaneously grabbing the blaster, quickly raising it so that it was aimed at Falik's head.

 

Falik looked up at him in shock, dark eyes blazing with anger as he stared back at Anakin. “Put the blaster _down!_ ” He snarled.

 

“Fuck you!” Anakin snapped, feeling his finger tighten on the trigger. It would be so easy, so easy to just end this now. Just a simple pull of the trigger and his tormentor would be dead.

 

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan's voice was behind him, letting him know that the Jedi Master had gotten out of the cuffs with ease. “Anakin, give me the blaster.”

 

“I have to kill him.” Anakin heard himself whisper, voice detached.

 

“You do not have to do this, dear one.” Obi-Wan said, slowly covering Anakin's hand with his own.

 

Anakin's hand shook as he wavered. “I won't be safe until he's dead.”

 

“Please, Anakin. Don't do this.”

 

“He needs to die.”

 

“I agree, but you don't have to be the executioner.” Obi-Wan said softly, and something in his voice must have convinced Anakin, because suddenly he was pressing the blaster into Obi-Wan's hands, giving up the chance to murder his abuser.

 

Obi-Wan let out the breath he was holding as Anakin released his hold on the blaster. The younger Jedi didn't know it yet, but revenge would only add to his pain, not relieve it.

 

Falik's dark eyes followed Anakin as he stepped back. “ _You are so weak.”_ He sneered at the younger man.

 

Obi-Wan set the blaster to stun, and then shot the man in the chest. Once certain he would be unconscious for a while, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and pulled him close, simply holding him as he began to cry.

 

_To be continued...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any mistakes, I'm so tired but I wanted to get this up for you guys :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda short, but I wanted to give you guys something to read so you didn't think I forgot about you ;) I plan on having another (regular length) chapter up for you all on Sunday, so wish me luck! And as always, enjoy!

Obi-Wan caught Anakin with ease when he collapsed, his mind shutting down from the onslaught of stress, fear, and the drugs. Obi-Wan cradled him to his chest, whispering soothing words as he stared down at the face of the man he loved. He slowly lowered Anakin back onto the bed, covering him with the blanket before he turned to Falik and, none too gently, cuffed the other man hand and foot before also tying him to the chair that Obi-Wan himself had previously occupied. Once certain the slaver was incapable of escape, he turned to Ahsoka. With a touch of his mind, he woke her, and the second her eyes opened she looked around frantically. When she saw Anakin on the bed, her face paled.

 

“Is he okay?” she asked quickly, impatiently pulling at the restraints Obi-Wan was opening.

 

“Yes, just resting.” Obi-Wan said sadly. “Although I fear his progress will be set back a bit from this encounter.”

 

“I'm so sorry, Master.” Said Ahsoka, rubbing at her newly freed wrist. “This is all my fault. I didn't sense him at all. He came out of nowhere, and he injected Anakin with some sort of sedative. It acted so fast that for a second I thought maybe he killed him.” Her voice had dropped to a whisper as she remembered what happened. “I let my fear for Anakin's safety distract me.”

 

“I fear that you haven't had the best teachers lately, at least as far as emotions go.” Obi-Wan admitted, blaming himself for not being the Jedi he should be. “None of what happened was your fault, young one. Please remember that.” Ahsoka nodded, accepting his words. “Now then, I need to contact the Council and let them know what happened here.”

 

“Of course, Master. If you don't mind, I'll just stay with Anakin, I don't want him to be alone if he wakes up.” Ahsoka said, already pulling a chair up next to Anakin's bed.

 

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement and then walked down the corridor to a spare room before setting up the hologram that would display him to the council. When they answered, Obi-Wan got right to the point, eager to get back to Anakin. “It turns out we have no need of a search party for Falik, while I was with you all earlier, he found a way onto the ship and attacked both Ahsoka and Anakin.”

 

“Are they okay?” Ki-Adi Mundi asked quickly, exchanging worried looks with Plo Koon, who had mentored Ahsoka on several occasions.

 

“They are both alive, both made it out with just a few minor wounds.” Obi-Wan quickly assured them, before continuing. “Although I fear this attack will set Anakin's progress back.”

 

“And what about Falik? Did he survive the encounter?” Mace Windu asked.

 

“Unconcious, but unharmed.” Obi-Wan paused, fighting to keep his voice calm. “You should all know, that at one point Anakin got the upper hand, and could have easily killed Falik, but he refrained.”

 

Ki-Adi Mundi was the first to speak. “He has become a fine Jedi, Obi-Wan.”

 

“On that, we agree.” Replied Obi-Wan with a small smile. “I am concerned that the rumors of a Sith might not be so far fetched as we previously believed.” That got the attention of all the Masters, all of them looking at him intently. “I tried to get into Falik's mind, and it was much too guarded for anyone who hadn't been trained in the force, and when I asked him what he wanted, he said he was here to destroy the Chosen One. I wonder if perhaps he had been trained by a Sith.”

 

“Troubling, this is.” Said Yoda, eyes deep in thought over Obi-Wan's words. “Much to think about, you have given us.”

 

“I'll have Commander Cody come pick up the prisoner.” Mace Windu said after a long silence. “Then it seems that we might have to look a little closer into the return of the Sith.”

 

Obi-Wan said his good-byes, and then ended the transmission. He ran a hand through his hair as exhaustion began to set in. It seemed like the moment things were getting better, something came and tore through all their progress. With a frustrated sigh, Obi-Wan returned to Anakin and Ahsoka.

 

“No change, Master.” Ahsoka said before Obi-Wan even had a chance to ask.

 

“I suppose we shouldn't expect him to wake up anytime soon, he was given a substantial amount of golis.” Obi-Wan said with a sigh, sinking slowly on the bed besides Anakin.

 

It was quiet for a few minutes before Ahsoka spoke, eyes downcast, “Is he going to be okay?”

 

Obi-Wan could only answer her honestly. “I do not know, he's been through a lot. More than anyone should have to bear.”

 

A knock sounded on the ships door and both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka jerked in that direction. “It must be Commander Cody.” Said Obi-Wan, rising from his spot. The pair made their way to the door, and both were surprised when, at the entrance, stood not only Commander Cody, but also Captain Rex and at least a dozen other clone troopers.

 

“Commander.” Greeted Obi-Wan. “I see you brought back up.”

 

“With all due respect, General,” Said Rex, stepping forward, “he couldn't keep us away.”

 

Cody nodded his agreement. “We all want to make sure the scumbag that held General Skywalker captive was _properly_ escorted to his new home.” There was a grumbling of agreement from the clone troopers.

 

“I'm certain that my Master would be touched by the show of support.” Said Ahsoka, tears in her eyes.

 

Both Commander and Captain gave her a solemn nod. Although they didn't voice the words, their actions spoke volumes about how much they cared for Anakin, and they were willing to do anything to help the General. They made quick work of getting Falik out of the ship and onto the transport that would take him to his cell, and soon Obi-Wan and Ahsoka found themselves alone on the ship with a still unconscious Anakin.

 

When Ahsoka struggled to contain a yawn, Obi-Wan gave her a kind smile. “Go get some rest, young one.” The lack of protest from the Padawan told Obi-Wan just how tired Ahsoka must have been, and once she was in her room, Obi-Wan made a quick cup of tea before returning to Anakin's side. The younger man was completely still in his sleep, although the occasional whimper escaped his throat, only subsiding when Obi-Wan spoke quietly to him.

 

“I'm so sorry, dear one.” Said Obi-Wan softly, pushing Anakin's curls off his forehead. “I should have been here to protect you, and instead I let this happen.” He fought back the tears that were threatening to spill over. “I always seem to be too late to protect you, don't I?” When Anakin mumbled something, Obi-Wan leaned closer. “What was that, dear one?” This time, when Anakin spoke again, the word was clear, and for the first time since the whole ordeal that was the last several hours, Obi-Wan felt hope.

 

“ _Everything_.”

 

 

_To be continued...._

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I lied, this isn't a normal length chapter, but I had a family member go into the hospital today so I didn't get as much writing done as I would've liked. Let me know what you think!

****

Anakin shivered, pulling the blanket closer to his trembling body as he slowly blinked his eyes open. Obi-Wan was sprawled out on a chair placed next to the bed, a soft snore escaping him as he slept, a quick glance around told Anakin that it was just to two of them in the room. The memory of last night echoed through his mind, and he wasn't sure if it was the memory or the drugs that were making him feel nauseous, but either way he found himself swallowing compulsively to fight off the feeling.

 

He couldn't believe that Falik had gotten the drop on him, but if he was honest, he never even felt the other man's presence. One second he had been joking with Ahsoka, the next a needle had been shoved in his arm and he was falling to the ground. It hadn't been until he awoke that he found out it had been Falik who drugged him. With a frown, Anakin rubbed the crook of his arm, angry that he would have to, once again, go through withdraws.

 

With an angry sound, he flung the covers from the bed and stumbled his way into the fresher. He turned the water as hot as he could stand it before stepping under the steamy spray. He grabbed a bar of soap and began scrubbing his body fiercely, so determined to get himself clean that he didn't realize that his skin had become raw and bleeding from his onslaught. When he finally noticed the blood running down his arms, he let out a curse and threw the soap across the room, he ran his hands through his hair before sliding down the shower wall and sitting under the spray.

 

Obi-Wan woke up and looked over at the bed, almost jumping up, but then the sound of the shower reached his ears, and he settled back. Anakin would most likely want some privacy after waking up, force knows he earned it. Obi-Wan still couldn't believe that Anakin hadn't killed Falik, he had been so close to it, Obi-Wan could sense through their bond just how much he wanted to kill the man, but he had refrained. And to the Jedi Master, that was everything. He had no doubt that Falik deserved to die, but he hadn't wanted the killing to be on Anakin's hands, he wanted more for him than that.

 

Obi-Wan slowly uncurled himself from the chair, wincing when old battle wounds protested the movement, and then headed to the fresher. Now that he thought about it, Anakin had been in there for a while, and Obi-Wan wasn't sure if the golis was still affecting him. The second the door opened, Obi-Wan knew something was wrong. The room wasn't humid from the shower, but cold enough that he shivered, and the bar of soap had clearly been thrown across the room.

 

“Anakin?” He called out gently, not wanting to startle the other man. When he received no answer, he moved to the shower and slowly pulled back the curtain. “Anakin!”

 

The younger Jedi was sitting on the shower floor, back against the wall and arms wrapped around bent knees. He was deathly pale, lips nearly blue, and he was shivering so fiercely that his teeth chattered. Obi-Wan quickly turned the shower off, stopping the flow of ice cold water that had been flowing over Anakin.

 

With a curse, Obi-Wan grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Anakin's shaking shoulders before quickly lifting him from the shower floor. Without a word he wiped the water from Anakin's body before he put him in the bed and crawled in beside him, wrapping the blankets around them and then rubbing Anakin's shoulders, trying to bring the warmth back into them.

 

“M'fine.” Anakin muttered through chattering teeth. “I just n-needed to get c-clean.”

 

“Well, you are most definitely clean.” Said Obi-Wan disapprovingly. “As well as an icicle.”

 

“T-take your t-tunic off.” Anakin said through his shivers.

 

“Now is not the time, Anakin.” Said Obi-Wan, rolling his eyes. “ Honestly, we need to get you warm.”

 

“T-that's why y-you need to t-take it off!”

 

“Why on, oh of course.” Obi-Wan felt himself blush as he realized what Anakin was saying.

 

He didn't waste anymore time before his tunic was off and then they were pressed chest to chest under the blankets. Anakin let out a pleased moan when he came into contact with Obi-Wan's body heat, and he quickly pressed as much of himself as he could against the older Jedi. Obi-Wan welcomed him with opened arms, rubbing his back as Anakin nuzzled at his neck, a content sigh leaving the younger man at the contact.

 

“Thank you.” Anakin murmured against Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan frowned at the sentiment, his former Padawan shouldn't be thanking him. If he hadn't left to go talk to the blasted Council he would have been here to prevent Falik from getting his hands on Anakin, he would have been here to protect the one he loved. He didn't say any of that, however. He just placed a gentle kiss on the top of Anakin's head and continued rubbing the younger man's back.

 

Obi-Wan found sleep elusive that night, so he found himself completely awake the moment the withdraws begin to affect Anakin. The shivers had returned with a vengeance and a cold sweat had broken across the younger man's brow. Once Anakin began to toss restlessly under the blankets, Obi-Wan knew he would have to wake the other Jedi and give him a dose so he could rest.

 

“Anakin.” He said gently, shaking the other man's shoulder lightly. It took a few tries, but finally tired blue eyes met his.

 

“Obi-Wan.” The name was a croak on Anakin's lips.

 

“Here, you should take this.” He grabbed a syringe that he had placed in the nightstand earlier and passed it to Anakin, who immediately backed away, shaking his head.

 

“Anakin, please.” Obi-Wan said gently. “He gave you a rather large dose, I don't think it's safe for you to just stop.”

 

“I don't want it, Master.” Anakin said softly, even as another shiver racked his body.

 

Obi-Wan just looked at him, eyes pleading. “I know you don't, dear one, but it's safer.” When Anakin still didn't look convinced, Obi-Wan inched his way closer and placed a hand on Anakin's cheek, pulling the other Jedi into a chaste kiss. “I wouldn't ask you to do this if I thought it would make things worse for you. Please, Anakin.”

 

Anakin finally conceded, taking the needle from his former Master and quickly injecting the drug. Almost immediately his features began to relax, and breathing came easier. “You could charm me into anything, Master.” he said to Obi-Wan, drawing the man into another kiss.

 

Obi-Wan scoffed at the compliment. “I hardly think _I'm_ the charming one in this relationship.” When Anakin drew back suddenly and arched his brows, Obi-Wan frowned at him. “What?” he demanded.

 

“So we're in a relationship?” Asked Anakin, blue eyes piercing his own.

 

Obi-Wan felt a blush creeping up his face at the intense look. “Well, I suppose. Yes.”

 

The grin that broke over Anakin's face seemed to light up the room. “In a relationship.” He repeated, enjoying the way the words rolled off his tongue. “With Obi-Wan Kenobi.” This time he was one the one reaching out and pulling the other Jedi closer. “I think I could get used to that.” He whispered, right before he let their lips touch.

 

 

_To be continued...._

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

 

Obi-Wan took Anakin's lower lip between his teeth, grinning when the other Jedi let out a moan and arched beneath him, hands frantically pulling at Obi-Wan's tunic. When the sound of someone knocking on the ships doors broke through the air, Anakin let a huttese curse that made Obi-Wan blush.

 

“What now?” Anakin demanded as the insistent knocking continued.

 

Obi-Wan ignored the question, instead he gave a nip to Anakin's lips as he slid off the younger man's body, allowing his fingertips to just barely graze over his erection, the contact causing Anakin to let out a hiss as he watched his Master from under his lashes. “Do stay here.” Obi-Wan said, grinning saucily at the reaction his touch had caused. “There are many _other_ places I'd like my mouth to go.” He laughed softly at Anakin's shocked, but please, look.

 

Still laughing softly, and anxious to return to his former Padawan, Obi-Wan opened the door, and found himself quite surprised to see Chancellor Palpatine and several guards waiting outside.

 

“Chancellor.” He greeted, all humor vanishing from his tone. “Please, come in.”

 

“Thank you, Master Kenobi.” Said the Chancellor graciously as he and his guards stepped inside. “I do hope we aren't interrupting anything.” The words themselves were innocent, but Obi-Wan didn't like the knowing look of the Chancellor's eyes, or the way they lingered on Obi-Wan's somewhat ruffled hair.

 

Fighting the urge to smooth down his tunic, Obi-Wan instead clasped his hands in front of him and smiled at the Chancellor. “Not at all, but I am curious as to the nature of this visit.”

 

“Of course!” Said Palpatine enthusiastically. “I heard that my dear Anakin has returned to us, has he not?”

 

Obi-Wan couldn't help but bristle at the Chancellor's words. He never much cared for the interest the older man showed for Anakin, something he was fairly certain that the Chancellor was aware of. Still, Anakin had come to care for the old man, and undoubtedly be happy to see him once more. “He has.” He said reluctantly, “I shall see if he is up for visitors, if you don't mind waiting a moment?”

 

“Why yes, take your time, Master Kenobi.” Palpatine said, eyes alight with the thought of seeing Anakin again.

 

Obi-Wan excused himself and slipped back into the bedroom, the angry scowl on his face making Anakin sit up and look at him quizzically.

 

“What is it, Master?” He asked, rising lithely to stand in front of Obi-Wan.

 

Obi-Wan couldn't help the slight roll of his eyes. “Chancellor Palpatine is here to see you.”

 

“Is that what has you looking so irritated?” Anakin teased softly.

 

“I am not irritated, Anakin.” Obi-Wan huffed. “I just don't understand his intense interest in you.”

 

Anakin leaned forward and nipped at Obi-Wan's lips. “Maybe his interests are the same as yours.” he said, voice light with teasing, causing the Jedi Master to push at him in annoyance.

 

“They had better not be,” he growled. “For his sake.”

 

Anakin let out a chuckle as he went around Obi-Wan to pull on one of his cloaks. “Don't worry, Master. I'll say hello and then send him on his way, after all,” he stood behind the Jedi Master and pulled him so his back was to his chest and pressed his lips to Obi-Wan's ears. “I was finding the evening to be quite enjoyable before his arrival.”

 

This time it was Anakin whose eyes were alight with humor when the pair left the room. Upon seeing his favorite Jedi, the Chancellor stepped forward eagerly and pulled Anakin into a quick hug before stepping back and looking him over.

 

“I am so glad to see you well, Anakin.” he said, relief clear on his features. “There were so many rumors, and I was quite afraid that I wouldn't see you again.”

 

Anakin gave him a small smile. “You'll find I'm not that easy to get rid of, Chancellor.”

 

Palpatine tossed his head back with laughter, eyes bright. “Quite right, young man. Quite right.”

He caste a conspiratorial wink over at Obi-Wan, “I'm certain your Master could attest to that, isn't that right, Master Kenobi?”

 

“Anakin is quite skilled,” Obi-Wan agreed, “but even so, we were lucky to get him out alive.”

 

“Ah yes.” Responded Palpatine, his once cheerful demeanor now full of sorrow as he looked at Anakin once more. “I heard you had quiet a difficult time during your capture.” he shook his head sadly, “and for the Council to watch such detailed holovids of it all, it doesn't seem right. Especially since they were,” he paused for a moment as if overcome with emotion, “of such a _private_ nature.”

 

Anakin felt all the blood drain from his face at the Chancellor's words. He was dimly aware of someone calling his name, but he found he couldn't focus, instead he stumbled back until he came against the wall, shaking hand rubbing over his face. So even the Chancellor knew then. The man he though of like a father now knew that he had been used as a sex slave. Would anyone important to him not know what he had been through? Or would he continue to be forced into the past? The feel of someone shaking him finally jolted him back to awareness and he found himself staring into Obi-Wan's beautiful eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” The older Jedi asked softly so no one else could hear him. Anakin didn't trust himself to speak, but just nodded his head slowly.

 

“I'm so sorry, Anakin!” Said Palpatine with distress. “I hadn't meant to upset you, just let you know that I understand how hard it must have been for you, and that I will do anything necessary to get you justice.”

 

“That's much appreciated, Chancellor.” Anakin replied, voice low, eyes downcast.

 

“Well, I suppose now is the time for us to take our leave.” Said Palpatine, looking over at his guards and nodding his head. He stepped forward and pulled Anakin into another hug, although this time, he spoke a low warning in Anakin's ear. “ _Do not trust Master Kenobi, or any of the Jedi for that matter. There are things that you do not yet know._ ” The words were spoken quickly, his breath harsh against Anakin's ear. When he stepped back, his friendly smile was back in place, words once again light as he spoke. “I do hope you come and visit me soon, Anakin, I find that I have missed our talks greatly.”

 

Anakin forced a smile at the Chancellor and gave him a small nod, indicating that he understood what Palpatine was trying to say. “I feel the same way, Chancellor. I will do my best to stop by tomorrow.”

 

With a content smile, Chancellor Palpatine nodded at Obi-Wan. “A pleasure as always, Master Kenobi.”

 

“Have a nice evening, Chancellor.” Replied Obi-Wan, not relaxing until the door closed behind the party. Alone once more, Obi-Wan turned with a worried frown to Anakin. “Are you all right, dear one?”

 

“Fine.” Dismissed Anakin, waving away his Master's worried gaze. “I just didn't expect him to know.”

 

“Yes, me neither.” Confessed Obi-Wan, a frown forming on his brow. “I haven't the faintest idea how he would've found out.”

 

“Well, it doesn't really matter does it?” said Anakin with a humorless laugh. “At this point everyone knows, what's one more person?”

 

“It will be okay, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said gently, but rather than sooth his frustrated friend, the words just seemed to ignite his anger.

 

“Okay?” Anakin snarled, striding menacingly towards his Master. “Okay Obi-Wan? Nothing about this is _fucking okay!_ First you, then Ahsoka, and now the Council AND the Chancellor? Nobody's going to take me seriously after this! All their going to see is poor Anakin Skywalker, the pathetic Jedi who was forced to be a sex slave!”

 

“Anakin, nobody thinks that!”

 

Anakin just shook his head, eyes blazing with his anger and frustration. “Yes, they do. Now if you don't mind, I have to go take care of this wonderful problem!” He snapped, waving at his lower half where a now straining arousal pressed against the front of his trousers.

 

When the younger Jedi stormed off, Obi-Wan followed after him. “Anakin!” He called out, the sound of his name making Anakin stop, but not turn around. “You know you can't take care of it yourself.” He said softly, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. Anakin shrugged his way out of Obi-Wan's hold and turned to face his Master.

 

“Is this why you made me take the golis?” he demanded, his words a snarl. “So I would be a more willing participant in the bedroom?”

 

Shock filled Obi-Wan at Anakin's sudden and harsh outburst and when his words left them, they were a soft whisper. “Of course not, Anakin. Why would you even think such a thing?”

 

Anakin tried to reign in his temper, but he had so many emotions whirling around after the visit with Palpatine that he found his breath come in rapid bursts. _What did he mean, don't trust Obi-Wan?_ He thought, frustration flowing through him at the secretive words. “I told you I didn't want the drugs, but you made me take them anyway!” He accused.

 

“Anakin, it wasn't _safe_ for you to just quit them!” Obi-Wan protested, desperate to get through to the other Jedi.

 

“I would have been fine! I didn't fucking want them!” Roared Anakin, anger blinding him. “And now I have to deal with this shit all over again!” Not waiting for a response, Anakin stormed off to his room, slamming the door shut behind him and making sure the lock was in place.

 

Obi-Wan stared at the shut door in disbelief, unable to comprehend the harsh words Anakin had thrown at him. To think that he would believe him to be capable of such treachery? As if he wanted anything besides Anakin to be better? As if he didn't die a little bit inside every time Anakin was hurt? The thought of deliberately hurting Anakin was unthinkable, and he couldn't believe the other man would think him capable of such an act. He walked on shaky legs to the nearest chair and sat, head in his hands as he tried to think of what he had done to make Anakin lose faith in him so suddenly.

 

Inside his room Anakin paced angrily. Chancellor Palpatine's words echoing through his head. “ _Do not trust Master Kenobi, or any of the Jedi for that matter. There are things that you do not yet know._ ” But the real question was _what_ exactly didn't he know? And what was so incriminating that Palpatine would warn him against his own Master? Still, he couldn't get those frantically whispered words out of his mind, and fear gripped him at the thought of being betrayed by Obi-Wan. With a curse he slammed his hands into the wall, hating all the secrecy that everyone seemed to keen to continue. He was so wrapped in his anger that it took him a moment to feel the intense sadness that was coming through his bond with Obi-Wan. Tentatively he reached out, pulling back almost immediately at the pure grief that was coming from his Master. And at that moment, he hated the Chancellor for having him doubt the one person he thought he could trust, and he hated himself for letting another person's words affect his own mind to such an extended degree.

 

Taking several calming breaths, he left the safety of his room and went to where Obi-Wan sat, head in his hands, the air heavy with the other man's grief. “Obi-Wan.” He said softly, cursing the second he saw the pale face and hurt gaze, and he felt all his anger leave him. “I'm sorry, Obi-Wan.” He said, guilt strong in his voice as he struggled to meet the older man's gaze. “I shouldn't have said that, I just-” he let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, “I don't know what to think anymore.”

 

Obi-Wan stood, exhaustion written in the lines of his face and the way he carried himself. “I'm going to bed.” He said, refusing to meet Anakin's gaze. “Wake me if you need anything.”

 

Feeling helpless, Anakin watched as Obi-Wan walked to his room and closed the door behind him. The sound of the lock being engaged echoed through the room, making it clear that the Jedi Master wanted nothing to do with his former Padawan.

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

Anakin felt his shoulder sag as he stood outside Obi-Wan's room. A part of him wanted to break the damn door down and apologize until Obi-Wan forgave him, but the other part of him, the one that had been beaten and abused, made him stop. He didn't know why the Chancellor would say what he had, but the man had always treated Anakin like a son, and he couldn't think of a reason Palpatine would lie. Confused and with no other idea of what to do, Anakin returned to his own room and tried to calm himself enough to meditate. He sat cross-legged on the floor, trying to ignore his ever persistent arousal as he took in deep, steadying breaths. Just as he was finding his breath, his arousal ached painfully, stealing his breath as his vision swam.

 

With a curse, Anakin rose from the floor and went to the bed, with a sense of detachment he yanked off his trousers and griped his throbbing length, a hiss escaping his lips at the sensation. His head dropped back as he arched into his hand, and unbidden thoughts of Obi-Wan came to his mind. He imagined the hand gripping him was his Master's, imagined the look of the other Jedi's eyes as he sought to please him. It didn't take long before his hand was coated in the sticky evidence of his orgasm, but like usual, coming did nothing but fuel his arousal. Anakin bit his lip harshly, biting back a curse as a wave of lust washed over him.

 

“ _Very good, Slave.” He lifted a tear stained face to meet Falik's aroused expression. “Now do it again.” The command forcing a sob from Anakin's throat._

 

“ _Please, Master. It hurts.” He whimpered, chest covered with the evidence of his arousal, sweat covering his tan body as he arched painfully on the bed._

 

“ _Well of course it does, Slave.” Falik said with a cruel laugh. “Only the hand of another can ease your suffering.” he reminded him. “And since you were so eager to find release on your own, you can continue to do so until I say otherwise.”_

 

_Knowing that it would only make it worse if he refused, Anakin once again gripped his length and began to stroke himself, even as tears continued to fall. He had been given another dose of golis a few hours earlier and then had been left on his own. When the lustful cravings had began to be unbearable, Anakin hadn't seen the harm in indulging in a little self pleasure, but he had quickly found out the nasty little trick of the drug. Only the touch of another could bring true release. So when Falik had found him, hand sticky with what he had done, the slaver had been both angry and amused, and then forced Anakin to continue to pleasure himself in front of him. He took sick amusement at every one of Anakin's orgasms, and the lack of relief they brought the younger man. When yet another orgasm rocked through Anakin, he gave a strangled moan, desperate for relief._

 

“ _That's enough.” Said Falik, pushing Anakin's hand aside and gripping the younger man with his own hand, getting a hearty moan in response to the contact. “Now let me hear you beg.” He demanded, waiting until Anakin pleaded for his touch to begin stroking him._

 

Anakin wasn't aware that he was crying until his fifth orgasm hit his chest, and yet the lust had still not been eased at all. He wiped his eyes with the back of his trembling hand, unable to stop the arch in his hips as he strained for relief. Knowing it was useless, but unable to stop himself, he cursed as he once again brought himself to the edge of orgasm, cursing Obi-Wan for giving him the drugs that were currently torturing him.

 

The next morning Anakin woke up feeling exhausted. He had spent the better part of the night pleasuring himself and finding no relief, and then once he had finally been able to get any sleep, it was fitful and full of thoughts of Falik and his cruelty. When the sunlight spilled through his window, Anakin had struggled to open his eyes, which felt gritty and heavy, and wondered idly if he would even have the strength to get up from his bed. When he finally managed that feat, he forced himself into the shower and made quick works of cleaning off the mess from the night before. Tremors from both his exhaustion and drug cravings made dressing difficult, and by the time he made it out to the main part of the ship, Obi-Wan was just finishing up the last of his tea.

 

Anakin felt a surge of anger wash through him as he stared at the other Jedi, and when Obi-Wan refused to meet his glare his temper flared. Without a word to the older Jedi, he grabbed his cloak and threw it over his shoulders and strode from the ship. He jumped into his waiting speeder without a backward glance and then was speeding to the Chancellor's office. The ride there was a blur, and without realizing it, Anakin found himself walking into Palpatine's office, cloak billowing behind him, his rage echoing around him, the force all but crackling with his intensity.

 

The Chancellor looked up from the paperwork he had been working on, surprised but pleased when his eyes landed on Anakin. “Why hello Anakin!”

 

Anakin ignored the greeting, but rather strode up to the desk and placed his hands on it, leaning forward menacing. “Why did you tell me not to trust Obi-Wan?” he demanded.

 

Palpatine allowed himself a moment to enjoy the anger that was coming off the young Jedi, knowing that it wouldn't take much more to push the man over the edge and even closer to the dark side. “Because, he is the one who gave the Council the tapes of you.” Palpatine watched with interest as Anakin's eyes widened in shock.

 

“No.” Anakin refused the answer, shaking his head. “Obi-Wan would never do that to me.”

 

Palpatine stood from his desk and walked around until he was standing behind Anakin, his voice soft as he spoke. “I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you of his treachery.” The Chancellor said sympathetically, placing a hand on top of Anakin's head briefly, before dropping it once more.“But it is the truth, and not only that, but he had a meeting with the Council and told them he had more tapes, ones that proved you were unsuitable to become a Jedi Master.”

 

“He wouldn't do that.” Anakin's words were a whisper as he rubbed his head, a fierce pain suddenly taking root behind his eyes.

 

“He would. And he did.” Said Palpatine as he left his spot behind the Jedi, eyes sad as he reached into his desk and pulled out a recording device and setting it before Anakin. “You don't have to take me word for it, because I have proof.”

 

Anakin stared at the device for several long moments, before reaching a trembling hand out to play the recording. Obi-Wan's voice flared to life, filling the room.

 

“Council, I am here because Anakin needs to be addressed.”

 

“A great Jedi he is.” Yoda spoke up.

 

“This is true,” came Obi-Wan's voice, “ however, from you viewing his tapes, you can see Anakin has been horrendously abused during his imprisonment. True to his nature, Anakin still has a hard time letting his emotions simply run through him, I don't see that ever changing. Anakin has always been different from us. If the tapes you witnessed are not proof enough of that, then accept my tapes. I know much more of what Anakin has suffered, and it scares me. If you wish, I will bring the remanding videos to you, and let you judge for yourself if Anakin is safe.”

 

The recording ended there, and Anakin felt himself devoid of all emotion. To know that Obi-Wan had talked to the Council behind his back, had said that he was scared of him, and that he had more of the tapes and so easily offered it up to them, it was unthinkable. He slowly lifted his head, meeting Palpatine's sympathetic look.

 

“I am truly sorry, Anakin. But you had to know the truth of what is going on.” He paused, before leaning in to whisper conspiratorial, “I wouldn't be surprised to find out that it was Obi-Wan or the other Jedi's who let Falik onto your ship so easily.”

 

As those words rushed over him, Anakin shoved himself away from the table, stumbling back and reaching blindly for the door. “I have to go.” He managed to mutter, so focused on leaving the room that he didn't see the satisfied smirk that crossed the Chancellor's face.

 

**

 

Palpatine watched as Anakin stumbled from the room, pleased with the reaction he had gotten from Anakin. Of course, he _did_ help the boy along a bit. A quick moment of placing his hand atop the younger man's head had made it much easier to connect with the emotions that raged just below the surface, and after that, all Palpatine had to do was trigger the anger that was already there. He had no doubt in his mind that Anakin was heading towards Obi-Wan now, unaware that his anger would only intensify, until he found himself unable to stop himself from killing his own Master.

 

The thought made Palpatine chuckle. After years and years of planning, he had finally found a way to break The Chosen One, and once that was done, Palpatine would welcome his new apprentice with open arms. After all, when Anakin came to his senses and realized what he had done, he would seek solace in the only place that would off it. The Dark Side of the force.

 

**

 

Anakin was back at the ship in no time, without thinking, he palmed his lightsaber, taking comfort from the weight of the weapon. Ever since his meeting with Palpatine, his anger had grown in it's intensity, so much so that even Anakin was afraid of what he might do, but anytime he tried to calm himself, to try and think of another reason Obi-Wan would say those things, the rage would hit him from nowhere and he found he could focus of nothing else. Feeling drugged from his anger, Anakin pushed the door of the ship opened and followed Obi-Wan's force signature to the older Jedi's room, when he found it locked, he pounded on the door.

 

“Let me in, _Master_!” The words that left his throat and the tone in which they took were almost unrecognizable to the younger Jedi. Still, he didn't stop to think about it, instead he ignited his lightsaber and used it to slash through the door.

 

Obi-Wan looked up startled at first and then a fierce glower took over his face. “What in the force are you doing, Anakin?” He demanded, hands on his hips as he took in the disaster before him.

 

Anakin ignored him and instead strode to the nearest nightstand and yanked the drawer out, ignoring Obi-Wan's protests as he rifled through the drawer. Not finding anything, he continued to the next drawer, cursing as his search proved fruitless.

 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan's voice was a shout as he grabbed his former Padawan by the shoulder and spun him around, withdrawing quickly when Anakin's blazing eyes met his own. “What in the force.” He whispered, taking another step back. “Anakin, your eyes-”

 

“Where are they?” He snarled, yellow eyes flashing.

 

Obi-Wan looked at him in confusion. “Where are what?” He felt a sudden surge in the force, and then he was being lifted by his neck from an invisible hand. He clawed at his neck in sudden desperation, looking at Anakin with frantic eyes.

 

“I know you have the tapes, Obi-Wan!”

 

Obi-Wan could do nothing but try and shake his head as his breathing was cut off. He had no idea what had gotten into Anakin, but the man before him wasn't the same man that Obi-Wan knew and loved. The eyes staring at him were yellow and hateful, swirling with the dark side of the force. When he felt the grip around his neck tighten once more, he knew that this was how he was going to die. He felt tears come to his eyes at the realization, and he felt defeat at the knowledge that he hadn't been enough to save Anakin. Just as his vision swam, black spots marring his vision, the grip around his throat vanished, and Obi-Wan fell to the floor, trying desperately to suck air into his lungs.

 

Once he was able to get his breath back, Obi-Wan rose shakily to his knees and looked over at Anakin. The younger man was unconscious on the floor, Ahsoka standing over him, a blaster hanging loosely from her hand. Feeling his gaze, Ahsoka looked at the Jedi Master. “I set it to stun, he's just unconscious.” She said softly, coming to the older Jedi's side and helping him to his feet. “Are you ok, Master?”

 

“No.” He said, looking at Anakin's still form. “No, I fear I am not okay.”

 

 

 

_To be continued..._

 


	30. Chapter 30

When Anakin woke up, it was to the worst headache imaginable. The pain was excruciating, making even the idea of opening his eyes out of the question. When another shot of pain went through him, he let out a gasp and started to put a hand to his temple, but his hand was restrained tightly to the bed he was on. It only took a moment for him to discover that the same was for his other hand as well as his legs. Unable to see where he was, and unable to move, he felt panic rush over him. He began to yank hard at the restraints, finding it to be of no use, but unable to stop himself nonetheless. He needed to be free, _now_. He was helpless like this. He was at anyone's mercy. He couldn't _defend_ himself. A sound of pure panic left his throat as he began to struggle, desperate to escape.

 

_Falik's breath was hot against his ear, and all Anakin wanted to do was run, but he was strapped down, completely helpless against the slaver. He tugged at his restraints, causing Falik to laugh at his actions. “So eager for more punishment, are we?” he taunted, and immediately Anakin ceased his struggling and instead gritted his teeth as Falik pushed into him once more. He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming in frustration. If only he was free of these damn restraints he could escape. They were the only thing preventing him from leaving his own personal hell._

 

**

 

Obi-Wan paced in his own room, needing a break from watching Anakin's sleeping form. It had only been a couple hours since the incident, but he found that he was just as lost now as he was then. After Ahsoka had shot Anakin, they had put the other Jedi in his own room, making sure he was tied down in case he woke up “With a case of the Sith's” as Ahsoka had so delicately put it. Since then, Obi-Wan had been torn between telling the Council what had conspired, or waiting until Anakin woke up. After the first hour had passed, it had become clear to Obi-Wan that he was going to wait, and at least see if Anakin was back to himself before saying anything. _After all, they will need more information._ He reminded himself, as if wanting to give the Council answers had anything to do with waiting.

 

Just then, Anakin's force signature flared to life, indicating the other man had woken. Obi-Wan took a steadying breath and then left the safety of his chambers and walked slowly to Anakin's. The door to the other Jedi's room slid open with a click, and with a wave of his hand, Obi-Wan called the lights to life, illuminating a struggling Anakin. The younger Jedi was drenched in sweat, eyes closed, face twisted in a grimace as he fought against his restraints, his chest heaving as he panted. For a moment, Obi-Wan felt his heart drop, certain that Anakin was still in the clutches of the Sith, but then he looked closer at the struggling man. He saw the tear tracks on his cheeks, saw the obvious desperation in which he was trying to escape.

 

And then he heard the whispered words, coated in fear. _“Stop, it hurts! Leave me alone!”_

 

Without another thought to his own safety, Obi-Wan was undoing the locks that kept Anakin in place. The second he was free, Anakin swung out, and it was only Obi-Wan's quick reflexes and Anakin's lack of vision that prevented the fist from making a solid connection to his head. “Anakin, stop it!” He shouted angrily. Immediately the other Jedi froze. He turned his head to the sound of Obi-Wan's voice, and it was only then that he noticed that Anakin had yet to open his eyes.

 

Anakin took a step forward, “Master, is that you?” he said shakily.

 

“Well who the force else would it be?” Obi-Wan snapped, rubbing at his temple irritably.

 

Anakin fell to his knees, a sob breaking free. “I thought you were _him._ I thought I was back there.” He whispered brokenly.

 

With those words, all of Obi-Wan's anger faded. He knelt on the floor in front of his former Padawan, gently taking the other man's hands into his own. “I would never let him take you again, you're safe here.”

 

Anakin felt his shoulders sag at those words. Of course he was safe. He was with Obi-Wan. It was at that moment that his headache sent another flare of pain through his skull and he let out a groan and clutched at his head. “What's wrong with me?”

 

“I'm not entirely sure, what do you remember?” Obi-Wan asked hesitantly.

 

“I-I was mad. I don't know why, but I was so angry.” Anakin paused as he thought, “and I couldn't control it, even with the force. I felt drugged, like I wasn't in control, and I went back to our ship. I, I broke down your door?” This seemed to confuse him, but when Obi-Wan said nothing, he continued shakily. “I was looking for something, I thought you betrayed me. You tried to stop me, and then I-” A horrified sound came out of Anakin as he remembered, “I tried to kill you! I tried to _fucking kill you!_ ”

 

“Well, obviously you didn't succeed.” Obi-Wan joked lamely.

 

Anakin ignored him, just shook his head, unable to believe what he had tried to do to his own Master. “I tried to kill you.” he whispered to himself. Realization dawned on him, and he turned to Obi-Wan. “That's why I woke up restrained, wasn't it?”

 

“We weren't sure what you would be like when you woke up.”

 

“We?”

 

“Ahsoka came in at the end and stunned you with a blaster.”

 

“So I didn't even stop on my own?” He gasped. “I had to be fucking _shot_ just to let you go?”

 

“Well, who knows what would have happened.” Obi-Wan hedged.

 

“We both do.” Snapped Anakin. “You would be dead, because of me.”

 

Obi-Wan let out a frustrated sigh at Anakin's outburst. “We don't know for sure. And in any case, it no longer matters. Now, why don't you tell me why you haven't opened your eyes?”

 

Anakin allowed the change in topic for the moment, “my head feels like it's about to explode, I'm afraid opening my eyes will make things worse.”

 

He jumped at the feel of Obi-Wan's hands at his temples, and then relaxed as he felt his Master's force signature ease some of the pain. With a sigh of relief, Anakin allowed himself to blink slowly, before lifting his gaze to Obi-Wan's. “Thank you, Master.”

 

Obi-Wan wasn't certain if he responded, for in that moment, he was too busy staring into Anakin's eyes. The horrid yellow had gone, but in it's place wasn't the usual piercing blue, but instead a light green.

 

**

 

Palpatine's anger grew as he felt Anakin fail in his mission, his own Padawan preventing him from killing Kenobi. While the setback was irritating, it by no means meant the end of his plans. Donning his cloak, Palpatine left his chambers through a back tunnel, and by the time he had reached the Prison, his anger was almost palpable. Using the force, he was able to get to the correct cell undetected. He had to stop himself from slapping the smug smile off the inmates face.

 

“Well, if it isn't his _lordship_.” Falik sneered. “You were supposed to get me out of this dump a few days ago, what took you so long?”

 

“You had best watch your tone, if you wish to be free of this place.” Palpatine said cooly. When Falik kept quiet, Palpatine smiled. “You have done well in your efforts to weaken young Skywalker.”

 

At that, Falik's face lit up. “Oh, it was no hardship at all. He was, quite enjoyable to train. Although I'm not sure why you didn't let me just take him last time. I could have gotten away easily.”

 

Palpatine felt his impatience grow. “Getting away was not the point. The point was to remind Skywalker just _what_ he had been used for, and to do it in front of his dear Master.”

 

Falik seemed confused, but then shrugged. “Whatever, so what do you need now?”

 

Palpatine grinned, and told him of his plan.

 

**

 

“Are they back to normal now?”

 

Obi-Wan didn't bother to look up. “No, Anakin.”

 

“You didn't even look!”

 

“I highly doubt they have changed since I last looked, two minutes ago.”

 

“So then you don't know for _sure_.”

 

Obi-Wan let out an aggravated huff and turned to look into Anakin's green eyes. “No change.”

 

“Oh.” A brief pause filled the room, and then “what about now?”

 

“By the force, Anakin!” Obi-Wan tried his best to sound frustrated, but it was hard to stay mad when Anakin had that adorable look on his face, hair ruffled from running his hands through it so many times, gently chewing on his lower lip as he thought. “It will most likely just take some time to fade.” He offered lamely.

 

Anakin turned towards Obi-Wan suddenly, but the question he was about to ask died on his lips when he saw his Master shrink away from him involuntarily. “Your scared of me.” The statement left his lips in a quiet breath.

 

“Anakin I-” Obi-Wan began to protest, but his former Padawan was already on his feet, backing away looking horrified.

 

“Who am I kidding? Of fucking course you're scared of me!” He gave a self depreciating laugh as he ran a trembling hand through his hair. “I tried to fucking kill you!”

 

“It wasn't you.” Obi-Wan said softly, but even he could hear the doubt behind his words.

  
Anakin paced the room furiously, eyes burning with unshod tears as he tried to make sense of what happened. “Where was I coming back from?”

 

Obi-Wan frowned at the question, “what are you talking about?”

 

Anakin let out an inpatient growl, “I remember coming back to the ship angry, but I don't remember where I was coming _from.”_

 

Obi-Wan gave a shrug of his shoulders. “You didn't inform me of where you were headed, just stormed off. When you came back, you were under the misguided notion that I had the tapes, and I had offered them to the Council.”

 

Anakin gaped at him. “Why would I believe something like that?”

 

“I haven't the slightest idea.” Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, Obi-Wan rose to his feet. “I believe I am going to retire for the evening, if you need anything, please knock. I would like to avoid having to replace my door twice in one day.” He said the last bit with a small smile to let Anakin know he was just teasing.

 

Anakin felt his heart sink at the realization that he would not be sleeping besides Obi-Wan tonight. Not that he blamed the other man in the slightest. Instead he forced himself to say goodnight, knowing that the memories of today would haunt him, making sleep impossible.

 

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Anakin forced himself to go back to his room, sitting listlessly on his own bed as he let the events of the last couple days flow through his mind. He still couldn't believe that he had hurt Obi-Wan, the thought of what could have happened if Ahsoka didn't show up when she did made Anakin shiver with fear. To think he was possible of such things were terrifying, and even worse, he didn't know where those feelings came from. Yes, he had gotten mad at Obi-Wan before, but nothing at all like what happened the other night. And if he was honest with himself, he could still feel his rage, buried just beneath the surface, just waiting for the right opportunity to be unleashed.

 

**

 

Obi-Wan tried to keep his mind blank as he got ready for bed, he did not want to think of the hurt look Anakin had shot him before he left. He did not want to think of how it would make Anakin feel. He did not want to think of Anakin, period. Despite his best efforts, he was still shaken by the other night's attack, and he wasn't quite ready to sleep next to the man who almost murdered him, and while it had been clear that something was affecting the young Jedi's mind, Obi-Wan felt it safest to sleep away from the other man until the figured out what it was.

 

A soft thud outside his room had Obi-Wan spinning on his heel and drawing his lightsaber. He opened his bedroom door open and cautiously stepped into the hall, letting out a relieved, yet irritated breath when bright green eyes met his own. “By the force, Anakin! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

 

“I'm sorry, Master.” he apologized, looking up from the spot he had taken against Obi-Wan's wall. “I didn't mean to bother you.”

 

Feeling his heartbeat return to normal, Obi-Wan gave Anakin an exasperated look. “What are you doing anyways? You should be sleeping.”

 

Anakin felt a blush creep up as he tried in vain to hide the blanket he had brought with him, and when Obi-Wan arched a brow, he heard himself mumble some excuse about doing laundry, something the Jedi Master clearly didn't buy.

 

“Anakin,” he said softly, crouching next to the younger man and forcing him to meet his gaze. “You are still my everything, but after what happened, I need some time alone. Can you understand that?” He watched as the younger Jedi bit his lip before nodding slowly and climbing to his feet. “I'll see you in the morning, dear one.” He said, hating the tightness in his chest as he watched Anakin head back to his own room.

 

**

 

When Obi-Wan woke up the next morning, Anakin was already gone, no doubt looking for Ahsoka to get in some training. Obi-Wan quickly busied himself, making tea while going through some paperwork that needed his attention. He could already feel a headache coming on when he looked over the mountain of work that lay ahead of him. He felt a heavy sigh leave him, wishing that he too could just go train rather than deal with this, but such was the life when you were a Jedi Master and served the Council.

 

When the ship door finally slid open some time later, Obi-Wan called a greeting over his shoulder as Anakin walked in. When the young Jedi stood behind him, Obi-Wan felt a shiver go down his spine. He turned slowly, afraid to see those awful yellow eyes staring back at him, but instead he was met with a cloudy blue. “Your eyes are almost back to normal.” he said, causing Anakin to look momentarily confused, before recovering and placing a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

 

“I think, Master, that it's time for you to truly understand what I went through.” The words were spoken so low, that it took Obi-Wan a moment to process them, and just as the meaning struck him, so did Anakin. The blow had enough force behind it that Obi-Wan was flung from his chair, and onto the floor. He reached for his lightsaber, but Anakin was faster, and he quickly had Obi-Wan's arm pinned behind his back, a taunting grin on his face as a sweat broke out across the Jedi Master's forehead. “So eager to escape, just like h- I was.” Anakin chuckled, putting a little more pressure on Obi-Wan's arm, relishing the pain it caused, before knocking a harsh blow onto the back of the older Jedi's temple and effectively knocking him unconscious.

 

When Obi-Wan woke up, he could already feel his head pounding, and he noticed the cuffs that held his arms above his head with mild disdain. He found himself surprised that Anakin had chained him up in his room, when it was Obi-Wan's room that they spent the majority of their time in, but those thoughts scattered when the door opened, and Anakin himself sauntered in. At first the younger Jedi didn't speak, he just walked around Obi-Wan, gaze calculating, before stepping behind him and yanking his hair back forcefully. “At first, this was his favorite. To see me chained up, unable to defend myself, forced to just _take_ whatever he chose to give.” his voice was harsh against Obi-Wan's ear, and he struggled against the chains, wanting to be anywhere but here. “What's the matter, Obi-Wan?” he asked, voice deceptively calm.

 

“Why are you doing this, Anakin?” he asked, horrified to hear the anguish in his voice.

 

“Why, you should know. You should know what I had to endure while you took your sweet time rescuing me.” Anakin spat.

 

“I tried, Anakin. I tried everything, but there weren't any leads.” His voice broke at the end, a sob escaping him.

 

“Bullshit. You could've tried harder.” He hissed, pulling harshly at his hair once more before releasing it.

 

Obi-Wan let his head drop to his chest as Anakin's words sunk it, and doubt overcame him. Maybe he had missed something? Maybe Anakin was right, he could have tried harder. These thoughts were so busy rushing through his mind that he almost didn't hear the lightwhip ignite. He barely had a second to brace himself before it sliced across his back, and even so, a strangled scream escaped his throat. Anakin laughed, the sound ugly in it's hatred. “Just remember, I'm doing this because I love you.” he said silkily, before hitting Obi-Wan again, and again, and again.

 

**

 

Anakin trudged back to the ship, exhausted from his training with Ahsoka. After everything that had happened between he and Obi-Wan the other day, all Anakin had wanted was to train until he could barely stand, to be so exhausted that he might be able to sleep tonight without any of those infuriating nightmares. And while he and his Padawan had definitely pushed themselves to exhaustion, he already knew that unless he could find a way to get Obi-Wan to forgive him, his nights would once again be sleepless.

 

He let himself into their ship and headed to his room, wanting to take a shower before trying to talk to Obi-Wan. He didn't bother to turn on the lights, just walked through his room, undressing as he went. He almost made it to the fresher, when a small whimper had him freeze. Using the force, he turned on the lights, and felt his blood run cold. In the center of his room, chained, beaten, and naked, hung Obi-Wan. His beautiful face was covered in cuts, one of his eyes already turning black, lips split open. The rest of his body was a combination of whip marks, cuts, and bruises. Blood had been spattered in every direction, making the cuffs slick when Anakin quickly unlocked them, catching the Jedi Master as he collapsed.

 

“Obi-Wan!” He said, voice frantic as he looked at the older man's pale face. He felt relief flow through him as Obi-Wan blinked his eyes opened, and then watched in confusion as complete fear and hatred filled those beautiful eyes.

 

“DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Obi-Wan screamed, shoving himself out of Anakin's arms, a pained hiss leaving him as he hit the floor.

 

“Master, what-” before Anakin could finish his question however, Obi-Wan had gotten to his feet and with a quick pull of the force, got a hold of Anakin's lightsaber, igniting it and pointing it steadily at his former Padawan's neck.

 

“I said, don't touch me.” He tried to keep his words from shaking, eyes locked on those once again yellow eyes. “How could you do this to me?”

 

Anakin looked at him in horror, “I didn't do this! I was with Ahsoka, training!”

 

“DON'T LIE TO ME!” Obi-Wan roared. “IT WAS YOU, YOU DID THIS!”

 

Anakin felt his protest freeze in his throat, maybe Obi-Wan was right. After all, he had already tried to kill his Master once, maybe it had happened again and he was having trouble remembering. It was Obi-Wan's clear conviction that had him believing what the older Jedi said. Obi-Wan would never lie to him, never. Anakin looked at his Master's battered body with new eyes, and suddenly he felt so very tired. For this, he deserved to die.

 

Obi-Wan took a steadying breath before speaking again.“I was wrong about you, whatever happened, you're too dangerous now.” Anakin looked at him, and it was all he could do to not flinch from that stare. “You're too dangerous to let live.”

 

He watched as the man before him seemed to shrink at his words, his head bowing. “If I was the one to do this to you, then you are right, I have become a monster.”

 

“I'm sorry, Anakin.” he whispered the words, before raising his arm back, prepared to strike the final blow.

 

Before it struck, Anakin looked up at him, eyes back to their usual gorgeous piercing blue, tears falling as he whispered, “everything.”

 

 

_To be continued..._

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update! I'm in the process of moving so updates might not be as often as they were, this one is kind of short because of that, but I WILL be updating as often as I can :)

Obi-Wan froze, lightsaber just barely grazing Anakin's neck, before he stumbled back, the weapon falling harmlessly from his fingers. “What did you just say?” his voice was an unrecognizable whisper.

 

Anakin's blue eyes locked with his. “Everything.” he whispered back. Using the force, he called the lightsaber into his own outstretched hand, looking at the weapon in a daze, before holding it back out to Obi-Wan. “You need to do this, Obi-Wan.” when the Jedi Master just stood frozen in place, Anakin sighed. “I don't blame you, you're right.” he gave a humorless laugh. “You're always right, Obi-Wan.”

He released the lightsaber without a fight as Obi-Wan took it from him. “Just, make it fast.” He whispered, this time unable to look him in the eye.

 

He could feel Obi-Wan staring at him, he heard the familiar sound of the lightsaber re-igniting, and he fought the tremble that shook his body. For this, he would be brave. He wouldn't make things harder for Obi-Wan, he wouldn't beg. He deserved this. He didn't flinch as the lightsaber was aimed at his throat once more. However, he wasn't expecting what happened next.

 

“Say you love me.” Obi-Wan demanded, voice harsh.

 

This time Anakin couldn't fight off the tremor, and he had to fight to bite back the bile that rose in his throat. “You're my everything, Obi-Wan.”

 

The lightsaber was pressed against his neck again, just enough to keep up a steady burn, and Anakin gasped at the pain. _“Say you love me!”_ Obi-Wan hissed.

 

Anakin let out a groan, only the blade to his neck stopping him from shaking his head. “I just did.”

 

“No.” Obi-Wan disagreed sharply. “You said I was your everything. I want you to say you love me.”

 

“Please,” Anakin moaned, “just _kill me_.”

 

“Say you love me, and I will.”

 

Anakin felt a cold sweat break over him, the bile he had been fighting choking him, a tremble took over, shaking his whole body. “I don't want to.” he whispered.

 

“Say the _fucking words_ Anakin!”

 

At Obi-Wan's sharp command, Anakin took a deep breath. If this was what Obi-Wan truly wanted, he would suck it up and say it. “I lo-” and then his body took over, his stomach heaved and he was on his hands and knees, throwing up viciously, unable to say the words that Obi-Wan clearly craved. When the heaves subsided, he wiped his mouth with a trembling hands. “I'm sorry, I know you needed to hear it, Obi-Wan. I just can't say it. I can't say it. I can't say it.” He continued to shiver, tears streaming down his face, hating that he had let Obi-Wan down once more.

 

“Anakin.” The sound of Obi-Wan's voice had him lifting his tear stained face, forcing himself to meet those green eyes, and then he was pulled into a hug so tight he could barely breath. “It wasn't you, Anakin. It wasn't you.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Anakin managed to get the words out, despite the bone crushing hug he was currently getting.

 

“The man who did this to me, the man I thought was you, he said he loved me!” Obi-Wan said, his voice on the edge of hysteria.

 

“It wasn't me?” Even to Anakin's ears, his voice sounded small.

 

“It wasn't you, oh thank the force, it wasn't really you.” And then Obi-Wan was sobbing, completely heart wrenching cries as he held onto Anakin, never wanting to let go.

 

As Obi-Wan's words sunk in, Anakin's whole body shook as he struggled to breath, without realizing it he slumped to the ground, his former Master still in his arms as he trembled and tears fell from his eyes. He had been so close to death just moments before, so certain that he could capable of what Obi-Wan had suggested and because of that belief he had all but offered himself to an execution.

 

Obi-Wan must have known what was going through Anakin's head, but he didn't say anything, rather he just opened himself up into the force, allowing Anakin to feel all the love Obi-Wan held in his heart, and then he just held the younger man as his fear ran through him

 

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how long they remained their, kneeling on the floor, wrapped in each others arms, but after some time the pain from his injuries broke through the haze, and as observant as always, Anakin pulled away. “We need to take care of these wounds, Master.” he said, voice hoarse from his own crying.

 

Gingerly, so as not to hurt the older man any more, Anakin helped Obi-Wan to his feet and to the fresher. Once certain the water was warm enough, he helped the older Jedi under the spray, watching as blood from Obi-Wan's wounds ran down the shower drain. With gentle hands, Anakin soaped up Obi-Wan's back, making sure all the injuries were clean, the wounds were deep and clearly painful, but nothing that Obi-Wan couldn't heal from, at least that's what Anakin thought until he saw the harsh red hand print on the other Jedi's ass. Suddenly Anakin thought he was going to be sick again, and then a rage filled him with such hate and pain that he could hardly breath.

 

Sensing the change in his former Padawan, Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin, but the younger Jedi refused to meet his gaze, instead he spoke his question to the shower floor. “Did he rape you?”

 

“What?” Obi-Wan asked, confused at the question and the hostility that surrounded his friend.

 

“Did he rape you, Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked again, this time lifting his head, and Obi-Wan was once again met with that yellow stare.

 

In that moment he was terrified of the man looking back at him, terrified of what those yellow eyes signified. Still, he forced himself to answer the question. “No, he didn't rape me.”

 

Those eerie eyes never wavered as Anakin spoke again, voice deadly quiet. “Then why is there a hand print on your ass?”

 

Obi-Wan was dimly aware that his voice was merely a whisper. “He slapped me, he threatened to make me suffer like you had, but he never carried out that threat.” It seemed to take a moment for Anakin to let the words to sink in, and then Obi-Wan watched in awe as those yellow eyes gradually faded, going to a bright green, before once more turning their normal, lovely shade of blue.

 

 

_To be continued...._

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so several things. First off, I've had the worst case of writers block EVER, so because of that, I haven't been updating. This chapter is super short, but I wanted to put something up and let you guys know that I WILL continue! All your reviews are so heartwarming, and I feel like a total jerk for making you all wait so long :( 
> 
> On another note, someone asked for a sort of playlist of what I listen to when I write. The songs I pick vary on the mood I'm going for. For example, I love listening to Sara Bareilles Gravity when I'm writing a really sad song. So below, I will put my most commonly listened to songs for writing this story.
> 
> * Sara Bareilles -Gravity  
> *Starset- Dark on Me, Antigravity  
> * Panic! At the Disco- Don't threaten me with a good time  
> * Fall Out Boy- Nicotine, Fourth of July  
> * Eminem- Superman (don't judge, I love the beat, and use this sometimes for sexy scenes ;))  
> -I basically listen to a lot of Panic! and Fall Out Boy :)

 

 

 

Despite everything he had been through, Obi-Wan found that sleep eluded him. While injuries and even occasional torture was something he had learned to get used to during his time as a Jedi, he could never get used to seeing Anakin's face so cruel. He shuddered as the image popped into his head, the imposter had been exceptional, so much so that he had nearly executed Anakin for something he didn't do. Turning his head, he could just make out the younger Jedi's peaceful features in the moonlight. Obi-Wan struggled as he tried to breath, his chest suddenly unbearably tight as he thought of how close he had come to killing the other man. Still struggling to breath, Obi-Wan stumbled from the bed and into the fresher, cranking on the shower and stepping under the icy spray. The water felt like needles on his skin, but Obi-Wan didn't care, the shock of the cold made it easier to draw in a shuddering breath.

 

 

When the sound of the shower turning on sounded, Anakin blinked open bloodshot eyes. He could feel Obi-Wan's anguish through their bond, but as much as he wanted to be there for his former Master, he couldn't get past the fact that the man he loved had been prepared to kill him. While his mind fully understood why Obi-Wan reacted the way he did, it didn't ease the pain he felt from the realization that if necessary, Obi-Wan could kill him. It didn't ease the pain from knowing that Obi-Wan had believed the imposter to begin with, that he could so easily believe that Anakin could be capable of something so horrible. _But you already did once._ Anakin cursed at the reminder that he himself had tried to kill Obi-Wan. _That was different._ He thought quickly, but it sounded weak, even to him. The truth was, he was dangerous. Something was seriously wrong with him, and despite his best intentions, Obi-Wan continued to get hurt because of it. Anakin ran a hand roughly through his hair, furious at what had happened to Obi-Wan, and uncertain of what he could do to help the older man.

 

Obi-Wan continued to pant underneath the shower spray, the cold no longer bothered him, in fact he couldn't feel it at all. Although he figured he must be freezing because his teeth were chattering so hard his jaw ached, and he was pretty sure his muscles had locked up on him due to the cold, not that he was planning on moving from his spot anytime soon. The cold had helped, and he was breathing freely once more. Although while the ease of breathing was appreciated, the return of memories was less welcome.

 

Obi-Wan slammed his eyes closed, trying to clear his mind of the horrors of the previous day. He hated that every time he closed his eyes, he could only see the hateful version of Anakin. He hated how bile rose in his throat when he thought of the fake Anakin slapping his ass. While he hadn't _exactly_ lied to Anakin, he hadn't been entirely truthful either. Even now, he could still feel the two fingers that the fake Anakin had shoved into him roughly. He could feel the pain and humiliation that it caused, to be so helpless against someone he loved. Thinking back on it, the imposter had left rather suddenly, and Obi-Wan had the sick feeling that he would've gotten a lot worse than a couple fingers had something not spooked the imposter.

 

A sound outside of the shower had Obi-Wan jerking his head up, eyes flying open, just as Anakin called his name gently, pulling the curtain back. Obi-Wan did his best to hide the sudden fear he felt, but he knew he didn't cover it fast enough, if the bleak look on his former padawan's face was any indication.

 

“I'm not going to hurt you.” The younger Jedi said softly, reaching in and turning off the showers spray before slowly wrapping a warm, fluffy towel around Obi-Wan's shivering shoulders. “But you're going to freeze.” Obi-Wan allowed Anakin to lead him back into his room, obediently putting on the sleeping clothes that the other Jedi handed him, before sliding under the covers once more. When Anakin dimmed the lights and turned towards the door, Obi-Wan wanted to stop him, to tell him to stay with him. Instead he just lay under the blankets, hating how relieved he felt when the door closed, the room empty of anyone besides himself.

 

_To be continued...._

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I remembered another song I like listening to! Addicted by Saving Abel. It totally makes me think of Anakin and Obi-Wan ;) Thank you all for the wonderful comments! And thank you for continuing to read, even though I've been awful about updating! I think I'm past the worst of writers block, so I will try to update more often :) Enjoy!!!

 

Anakin headed back towards his room, determined to clean away all the blood and proof of Obi-Wan's torture. He felt sick as he opened the door and the smell hit him, sick at the thought that both he and Obi-Wan had thought him capable of such an act. Trying to keep that thought from his mind, Anakin headed to the fresher and dug around the cabinets to find any sort of cleaning supplies. It was as he was turning to leave that a glint of metal caught his eye. Heading closer, Anakin knelt down and picked up the inhibitor collar that was under the sink, knowing the imposter must have left it behind during his hasty exit. As Anakin turned the collar over in his hands, an idea began to form.

 

The next morning Obi-Wan woke up to an empty bed and sore muscles, and was reminded of what had happened the day before. With a deep breath, he steeled himself before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stood on shaky legs. Trembling he made his way to the fresher and under the warm spray, groaning at the feel of the soothing water on his sore muscles. He let his mind wander, and naturally it went to Anakin. He needed to talk to the younger Jedi today and apologize for his actions. None of this was Anakin's fault, and together they could get through it. Lazily, Obi-Wan let his mind wander to brush up against Anakin's force signature, and then frowned when it was merely a shadow of his usual signature. Forcing himself not to panic, Obi-Wan rinsed off and dressed quickly before heading to the main room. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Anakin already up and sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in his hands, eyes distant but still blue.

 

Sensing his former Master, Anakin lifted his gaze and gave him a worried frown. “Obi-Wan, you should be resting!” He admonished, standing quickly and striding towards the Jedi Master, although Obi-Wan didn't miss the fact that Anakin didn't reach out to touch him.

 

“I'm fine, I'm only going to grab some tea before heading back to bed.” He said, waving off the other man's concern and heading towards the cabinets.

 

With an exasperated sigh Anakin pulled out a chair and looked at Obi-Wan pointedly. “Sit.”

 

“Oh for the love of-” began Obi-Wan, but when Anakin just narrowed his eyes, he sat in the chair, but not before grumbling some more about unnecessary mothering, causing Anakin's mouth to tilt up in a small grin.

 

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin went about making his tea, wondering if he should mention the other Jedi's low force signature. Normally whenever he was around Anakin, he was crackling with the force, the energy nearly coming off him in waves. Today, however, it was just a dull hum. Granted, Anakin's “dull hum” of a force signature was still largely stronger than most, but it was still worrying. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to ask Anakin just what was going on, but before he could voice his concerns his com-link went off.

 

“Kenobi.” he answered briskly. The sound of the familiar voice on the other side had a grin splitting Obi-Wan's face. “Of course, you are more than welcome to stay with me. I'll send you the coordinates.”

 

Anakin set a mug in front of Obi-Wan, arching a brow when the older Jedi looked at him. “Was that Vos?”

 

“It was.” Replied Obi-Wan, gratefully taking the mug and wrapping his hands around it. “He got in a bit of a scuffle and asked if he could recuperate here.” When Anakin only frowned, Obi-Wan looked surprised. “Was I wrong to invite him?”

 

Anakin immediately relaxed and gave Obi-Wan a smile. “Not at all. When should we expect him?”

 

“He should be arriving in about three hours.” Replied Obi-Wan, blowing on the tea before taking a small sip.

 

“Good, then you can get some more rest before he arrives.”

 

“Honestly Anakin, I'm fi-”

 

Whirling on the Jedi Master, Anakin pointed a finger at his chest. “Don't you dare say you're fine, Obi-Wan! I saw what was done to you, and the fact that you believed it was me has to still be one hell of a mind-fuck, so you need to change your bacta patches and get some damn sleep!”

 

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan said softly. “We need to talk.”

 

“We can talk when your better.”

 

“I think now would be best.”

 

“Really? You think now would be best?” Anakin snapped before striding over to the table where he towered over the other Jedi. “What would you like to talk about, Master? About how I tried to kill you not too long ago?” His voice was soft, full of self hatred, and completely unaware that his eyes were once again turning yellow. “Or would you rather talk about how someone beat the shit out of you, and you were completely convinced that that person was me?” When Obi-Wan remained silent, Anakin cocked a brow. “What about how you almost executed me, and I did nothing to stop it, purely because we both thought I was guilty?”

 

“Anakin, I'm so sorry.” Obi-Wan whispered, face pale.

 

Immediately Anakin's eyes turned back to blue, his face full of shock as he dropped to his knees in front of Obi-Wan. “You have nothing to be sorry for!”

 

“I let an imposter fool me, to such an extent that I almost executed you! I have plenty to apologize for!”

 

“You were just defending yourself! And after what I did prior to that gave you plenty of reason to believe the imposter was me!” Anakin met Obi-Wan's gaze, letting the truth of his words shine through. “The fact is, neither one of us knows what's going on with me, and it scares me.”

 

“We can fix it.” Interjected Obi-Wan, face determined.

 

“We can't fix anything if you're dead.” Anakin replied bluntly. “I would much rather you kill me now than risk having you hurt.”

 

“Well we don't need to worry about that for the next few days.” When Anakin gave him a puzzled look Obi-Wan grinned, “I'm sure that if you try to kill me again, Quinlan and I are capable of stopping you.”

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot he was coming here.” Anakin said frowning, before lifting his gaze to Obi-Wan's once more. “Well regardless, I'm going to make sure I don't hurt you.” Before the Jedi Master could ask just how he would do that, Anakin was ushering him out of the chair and towards his room. “Now let's change your bacta patches and get you back into bed.”

 

Obi-Wan was a model patient as Anakin changed out the patches, although he was very much aware of how little the younger Jedi touched him during the process. Usually, at least with him, Anakin seemed to crave physical contact, but today he was going out of his way of making any sort of contact. Once the bandage changing was done, Obi-Wan realized just how much he was worn out from the previous day. He already felt exhausted and was more than ready for some sleep, so he was grateful when Anakin helped get him under the covers with a promise to wake him before Quinlan Vos arrived. Just before the darkness took him, Obi-Wan thought he felt the gentlest touch of lips to his forehead, sending him on his way to a deep sleep.

 

Anakin quietly let himself out of Obi-Wan's room and leaned against the door. He wiped away the trickles of sweat that lingered on his brow before lifting his arm and pulling back his sleeve. It had taken him all night, but due to his love of mechanics it hadn't been to hard to make his new creation. He stared at the silver band that was wrapped around his wrist and smiled fondly. The force inhibitor had been modified to only severely dull ones force signature, rather than completely eradicate it. And even better? He had been able to make it small enough to wear on his wrist, making it easy to hide underneath his sleeves. While not having full access to the force made him feel drained, it was better than the alternative. Yes, he would do anything to keep Obi-Wan safe.

 

 

To be continued...

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update!!! This chapter is on the shorter side, but I hope to have another one up tomorrow (today?) anyway, thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!!!

It was a couple hours later when Anakin knocked softly onto Obi-Wan's door, entering only when the other Jedi called for him to come in. Despite his best efforts, Anakin could still see the flash of fear in Obi-Wan's eyes before he was able to conceal it. Looking down in shame, Anakin spoke. “I just wanted you to know that Vos should be here soon.”

 

“Oh, of course.” Responded Obi-Wan, dragging a hand down his face. “I'll be out shortly.”

 

Anakin wanted to say something, anything, to get them back on track, but unable to find the words he merely nodded and closed the door. He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to the kitchen and started to boil some water, certain that Obi-Wan would want tea when he was up. If only Quinlan wasn't coming today, the pair of them might have a chance at talking through their more current problems.

 

A frown appeared on Anakin's face at the thought of the other Jedi. In all honesty, he never really cared for Vos, something that Obi-Wan had always found amusing since he would often times say Anakin acted just like his old friend. In truth, Anakin might have liked the other Jedi more, had he not noticed how Quinlan took to looking at his Master. Even if Obi-Wan was blind to it, Anakin was certain that Quinlan harbored feelings for the other Jedi.

 

A knock at the door interrupted Anakin's wayward thoughts, but before he had a chance to move, Obi-Wan was sweeping past him and opening the door with a grin. “Well if it isn't Quinlan Vos.” He drawled as he looked over his friends bandaged arm and bruised face, shaking his head ruefully at the injuries.

 

“I don't need any attitude from you, Kenobi!” Vos barked, gaze intimidating, before a shit eating grin split his face and he laughed and swept Obi-Wan into a hug. “Damn I've missed you!” he said with a chuckle when the two separated.

 

“It's been far too long, Vos.” Obi-Wan agreed, ushering his old friend into the ship and towards the couch, but upon seeing Anakin, Quinlan stopped short, his gaze suddenly somber.

 

“Skywalker.” He said, his voice full of respect as he stopped in front of the younger Jedi. “I heard what happened to you.” Anakin immediately froze, his face losing all color as he stared at Quinlan. “Being held captive for such a long time must have been terrible, especially for such a strong willed Jedi such as yourself.” Obi-Wan watched as Anakin's color came back and his breathing went back to normal as he realized that Vos was only aware of his capture and not all the horrible details.

 

“Um, yes. It wasn't pleasant.” He managed to mutter, eyes briefly flickering to Obi-Wan's.

 

Quinlan stepped forward and clasped a hand on Anakin's shoulder, unaware of how tense that action made the younger Jedi. “Thank you for your sacrifice, Anakin. Truly.” When another knock sounded at the door, Anakin was beyond grateful when Ahsoka came bounding into the room, her presence giving him a reason to shrug out of Quinlan's hold.

 

Eying the new Jedi, Ahsoka cocked her head at Anakin. “Are we still training today, Master?”

 

For a moment Anakin paused, glancing over at Obi-Wan, but when the other Jedi avoided his gaze Anakin simply nodded at Ahsoka. “Of course, Snips. Let's go.”

 

When the door closed firmly behind the pair, Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief, happy to have some time alone with his friend. He studiously ignored what that meant for he and Anakin. When he saw Vos looking at him with a raised eyebrow, he rolled his eyes and busied himself with making them snacks, trying to ward off the questions that were about to be asked.

 

Of course, Vos knew him too well to pay any mind to his diversion tactics.“Is Skywalker recovering well?”

 

“As well as can be expected.” Obi-Wan replied, voice bright. Vos stepped in front of Obi-Wan, forcing the other Jedi to meet his gaze.

 

“And how are _you_ doing?”

 

Obi-Wan scoffed at the question, “I'm just fine, thank you.”

 

“Than why are there bacta patches on your arms?” He asked, voice quiet with concern,

 

Obi-Wan let out a curse as he realized his robes had dropped down when he reached in an upper cabinet, exposing the patches. “It's nothing, just an accident.”

 

“Just an accident?”

 

“Yes, Quinlan. An _accident._ ”

 

“Normal accidents don't require bacta patches.”

 

“Honestly, why are we even talking about this?” Obi-Wan sighed with exasperation.

 

“Because I'm worried about you.” Quinlan confessed, continuing when Obi-Wan opened his mouth to object. “You spent the last year searching for Anakin, despite it being against the Jedi way, then you find him and discover he's been tortured.” Quinlan took a step forward, gently touching Obi-Wan's arm as he spoke. “That is hard on any former Master, but you and Skywalker have always had a, _unique_ , bond. I just worry that dealing with someone who is overcoming torture might at times put you yourself in danger.”

 

“I appreciate the concern, Quinlan, but I assure you, Anakin and I are doing justfine.” Replied Obi-Wan, doing his best to appear sincere.

 

Quinlan shook his head ruefully at his friends stubbornness. “All the same, I'd like to be here with you.”

 

**

 

Anakin trained harder than ever that day, even with his force inhibitor working, he wanted to make himself as tired and worn down as possible. He still didn't trust himself not to hurt Obi-Wan, and he decided his best course of action was making himself so exhausted that even is he wanted to hurt Obi-Wan, he would be incapable of inflicting much damage. He was so determined in his efforts, that when Ahsoka finally called it quits after several hours of training, he merely shrugged and teamed up with another Jedi that was training. By the end of the day he could barely stand, that knowledge put a smile on his face even as sweat covered his entire body, his muscles shaking from fatigue. Without the help of the Force, everything had been more challenging than usual, and even by his standards, today had been excessive.

 

Every muscle ached, his body was trembling from the strain he had demanded of it, and now that the adrenaline caused by sparring was leaving he found that walking back to the ship was more difficult than he might have imagined. The walk back took longer than normal, the sun had been down already for some time, and a light breeze was in the air, chilling Anakin's sweat soaked skin and causing him to shiver. He felt extreme relief when he finally made it to the ship and managed to get inside, so much so that he didn't realize that the many voices that were talking and stopped mid-sentence and he was being stared at.

 

“Anakin.” The worried tone was what finally got his attention, he looked up, surprised to see Obi-Wan, Quinlan, and Ahsoka all looking at him with their eyes wide.

 

“What?” He asked, confused by their stares.

 

“What happened to you?” Ahsoka snapped, causing Anakin to glare at her.

 

“Nothing happened. I just decided to train later.”

 

“You've been training all this time?” Obi-Wan said softly, a look of worry on his face as he looked over his friend.

 

“Yes.” Anakin found himself snapping at Obi-Wan. He didn't understand what the big deal was, so he trained longer than usual, who cares? “So if you don't mind, I'm gonna shower.” Without waiting for an answer he went down the hall to his room, letting out a sigh of relief when he stripped his sweat soaked clothing from his body and stepped into the steaming shower. He washed quickly, aware that his muscles were ready to give up on him, and then dried himself quickly before crawling under the covers, knowing without a doubt, that Obi-Wan wouldn't accept his presence in his room, or bed, tonight.

 

_To be continued..._

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* This chapter can be triggering for those suffering from eating disorders

Obi-Wan watched Anakin walk to his room, part of him wanted to go and talk to the other Jedi, but he wasn't sure there was much he could say to help at the moment. His own head was too wrapped up in everything that had happened to be of much use. With a useless shrug he turned back towards Ahsoka. “Well, he's home safe now.”

 

Ahsoka frowned, eyes worried as she looked down the hall her Master had disappeared. She looked at Obi-Wan, opening her mouth to speak, but a glance at Quinlan had her closing her mouth and just shaking her head. “I'm sorry to have worried you, Master. I should be heading to my quarters, I'll see you in the morning.”

 

Once Ahsoka had left the ship and Quinlan and Obi-Wan were alone, the other Jedi turned an arched an eyebrow at Obi-Wan. “Just what is going on here?”

 

“It's like you said, it can be hard at times for Anakin.” He shrugged, trying his best to look unconcerned. “We do what we can to make things easier for him.”

 

Quinlan shook his head ruefully. “You always were a saint, weren't you Obi-Wan?”

 

“Hardly.” Scoffed the other Jedi as he poured himself a glass of tea.

 

“It's true though.” Quinlan insisted, stepping besides Obi-Wan and helping himself to some tea. “You were always an exceptional friend, you were a rarity inside the temple. Having such compassion for others, for caring about those of us who struggled.”

 

Noticing the seriousness of his friends tone, Obi-Wan looked over at the other Jedi with surprise. “Quinlan, you seem to have forgotten just what an impact you had on my life. You were basically my only friend, and you didn't care that I could be awkward or painfully shy, you were always there for me.”

 

“How could I not?” Quinlan whispered back, eyes full of unspoken emotion. “You were, are, my best friend.”

 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but instead a curse slipped out as he saw blood coming through one of the bandages on Quinlan's arm. “Come with me.” he said briskly. “We need to change that bandage, I think I have a few patches left in my room.”

 

**

 

Despite working himself to the bone, nightmares plagued Anakin's dreams until he awoke in a panic. Chest heaving, he looked frantically around the room, certain that someone would be standing in the darkened corners. Eventually his senses kicked in and he tried to calm his breathing, to reassure himself that nobody was in the room with him. Dragging a hand through his hair, Anakin swung his legs off the bed, pulled on some sleep pants, and then walked shakily to the door. He was partway to the kitchen when a noise sounded from Obi-Wan's room. Concerned for his former Master, Anakin switched direction. He was almost in the doorway when he heard Obi-Wan and Quinlan speaking quietly.

 

“Obi-Wan, why is there a pair of trousers in here that are _clearly_ too long for you?” Came Quinlan's suspicious question.

 

“Pardon? Oh, those must be Anakins.” Obi-Wan replied, his voice deceptively calm. Quinlan must have given him a look because Obi-Wan let out an exasperated sigh. “Really Vos, must your mind always be so lewd? I'm better at patching up clothing than my former Padawan, I was simply helping him.”

 

“I didn't see any holes.” Quinlan said skeptically.

 

“Of course you didn't.” Obi-Wan said irritably, “I just said I'm quite good at patching up clothing.”

 

“Well hopefully your as good with wounds as you are with clothing, because I'm pretty sure this cut is going to need some help with a needle and thread.”

 

As Obi-Wan muttered something about Quinlan always needing help with a needle and thread, Anakin slowly backed down the hallway and into his room, his quest for water long forgotten. Instead he sat on his bed in the dark, going over Obi-Wan's words in his mind. Despite his earlier assurances that Anakin was everything to him, the other Jedi was clearly not comfortable telling those close to him about their relationship. Of course, Anakin couldn't be surprised if Obi-Wan no longer wished for any sort of relationship. Being with him had caused the older Jedi nothing but pain and suffering. Naturally he would want to distance himself from something that was defective.

 

It wasn't until rays of sunlight hit his face that Anakin realized that he hadn't gotten more than an hour or two of sleep the previous night. Exhausted, but knowing sleep would continue to be elusive, Anakin got up and dressed for another harsh day of training. It was still early, so he wasn't surprised that he was the only one up and moving. His stomach grumbled, so he grabbed an apple from the counter. For a moment he contemplated grabbing something more to eat, but decided against it. The goal was to make himself weaker, not stronger. He wrote a quick note, letting Obi-Wan know where he was going so the other Jedi wouldn't worry, and then he headed back out to the training center.

 

 

**

 

That night Anakin felt even more exhausted than the day before. The fruit bar he had eaten halfway through the day was not nearly enough to sustain the energy he was expending, that combined with the intense workout he had forced himself through the day before had a sever impact on his abilities. Even so, Anakin had a small smile on his face as he struggled home. Ahsoka had come by to train, and when she had to leave, Anakin took a break and made it seem like he too was done for the day. Once she was safely gone, however, he went straight back to training, content that she wouldn't tell on him. Obi-Wan would be safe, and hopefully tonight Anakin could get some actual sleep.

 

When he walked through the door, he was greeted by the smell of one of Obi-Wan's stews, the sounds of silverware clinking filled the air. “Hey.” He greeted the other Jedi's casually, heading to his room.

 

“I saved a plate for you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan called out.

 

“I actually just grabbed something before heading home, but thanks anyways.” He lied smoothly. “I'm exhausted, so I think I'm just going to shower and get some sleep.”

 

“Well, okay then.” Obi-Wan replied, tone worried.

 

Anakin was grateful that his stomach waited until he was safely in his room to let out a rumble. He didn't need to hear another one of Obi-Wan's lectures while he was doing his best to keep the other man safe. Like the night before, he showered quickly before getting under the covers and falling into a deep sleep.

 

**

 

_He stood before Obi-Wan, a manic grin on his face as he stared at the tied up Jedi. The fear and pain in the other man's face caused him to laugh and pace back and forth. He backhanded the older man, glee filling him when it caused his lip to split and blood dripped down. Taking a step closer, he reached out and caressed Obi-Wan's neck, gaze almost loving as he slowly tightened his grip and blocked off the other man's air. His lips turned down in a snarl as he increased the pressure and watched as the man he once loved struggled to live._

 

“Anakin! Wake up!” Obi-Wan's shout had the younger Jedi waking from his dream in a panic. When his eyes locked on Obi-Wan he let out a noise of desperation and struggled to get as far away from the other Jedi as possible.

 

“Did I hurt you?” He managed to ask the other man.

 

“What?” Asked Obi-Wan in confusion. “No you didn't hurt me, I could feel your panic through our bond, I came in here and you were having a nightmare.”

 

“Thank the force.” Anakin whispered.

 

“Anakin.” Said Obi-Wan gently, reaching a hand out to the other Jedi. “Are you okay, dear one?”

 

“I'm fine.” he lied automatically.

 

“You don't seem fine.”

 

“I just need more sleep, that's all.”

 

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment before gingerly sitting on the bed, his voice quiet in the dark room. “Anakin, you know I don't blame you, right?”

 

The nightmare still fresh in his mind had Anakin shaking his head. “How could you not, Master?”

 

“Whatever is going on, it isn't you. I know that, but I'm not sure you do.”

 

“It _is_ still me, Obi-Wan. _I_ was the one who wrapped my hands around your throat. _I_ am the one who nearly killed you the first time. It's because of _my_ actions that you even remotely believed that imposter.” He took a shuddering breath before continuing. “I can't believe I hurt you, and it's something that I refuse to let happen again.”

 

Obi-Wan's voice was determined when he spoke next. “Anakin, we _will_ find out what happened to you. We _will_ fix it, you just have to trust me.”

 

“Of course, Master.” Anakin agreed quietly, not wanting to argue with the other Jedi and upset him. When nothing but silence filled the room, Obi-Wan stood and headed back to the doorway. “Obi-Wan.”

 

Anakin's voice had him turning back around. “Yes, dear one?”

 

“Next time, don't come into my room.” Anakin hated the sadness he felt from Obi-Wan through their bond, but not enough to take back his words.

 

As the older Jedi silently closed the door behind him, Anakin looked at the force inhibitor on his wrist and upped the setting. He could feel his connection to the force lessening, but with it came the lessening of his and Obi-Wan's bond. If he had another dream, the last thing he wanted was for his panic to come through their bond and bring Obi-Wan to his side. Who knows what would happen if he didn't wake up, but instead acted on his dreams?

 

 

 

_To be continued..._


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* This chapter might be a trigger for those suffering from eating disorders. 
> 
> Also, I listened to Slip by Elliot Moss when I wrote this :)

In the coming weeks, Anakin began to find ways to better hide his deception from Obi-Wan. After his first several days of over training and under eating, the Jedi Master had becoming increasingly suspicious, watching with a sharp eye when Anakin refused food, and voicing his concerns when Anakin spent the day training. Because he knew if Obi-Wan found out what he was up to, the Jedi Master would force him to stop, Anakin adjusted.

 

He made sure to eat a relatively normal breakfast of oats and maybe an apple, before saying he was going to train and then work on a new podracer. He made sure to talk about how the supposed repairs were going, knowing that Obi-Wan hadn't a clue as to what he was talking about. He even brazenly offered to show the other Jedi the racer, knowing Obi-Wan would decline.

 

He began to keep several pairs of clothing at his old rooms in the Jedi temple, making sure to wash up enough before heading back to the ship so Obi-Wan would remain unaware that he had spent the entire day training. At night, he would enthusiastically eat whatever Obi-Wan had decided to make, and then as soon as he was able, he would make his way to the 'fresher and vomit up what he had consumed.

 

All of this effort meant he was weaker than ever, his weight dropping so quickly that he took to wearing heavy robes to disguise his weight loss. Any time Obi-Wan went to touch him, he would shy away, knowing the hurt it caused the other Jedi, but not willing to let him know just how thin he had become. Despite all of this, Anakin had never felt more in control of his body, and it was an incredible high. He became obsessed, relishing the fact that _he_ was in complete control over his own body, he loved the way his muscles shook, how he struggled doing even the most mundane task, because as long as he was weak, Obi-Wan was safe.

 

Everything would have been close to perfect for Anakin, except for the problem that was Quinlan Vos. Despite the other Jedi's wounds having been fully healed a week ago, the other Jedi seemed perfectly content to stay with them, or rather, Obi-Wan. Despite his weakened state, Anakin could feel his anger rise whenever he came back to the ship and found Vos sitting unusually close to Obi-Wan on the couch. He knew it wasn't fair of him to feel such anger, after all, if the other Jedi made Obi-Wan happy, who was he to interfer? Even so, when he came home after a particularly grueling workout, he couldn't help the irritation he felt when Obi-Wan laughed loudly at something Vos had said.

 

Anakin remained standing in the doorway, watching the light play through Obi-Wan's beautiful hair, the way the amber strands glistened in the light was mesmerizing, as was the way the Jedi's eyes were alight with happiness. He truly was the most beautiful man Anakin had ever laid eyes on. As if sensing his gaze, Obi-Wan turned, the relaxed look leaving him when their eyes met. “Anakin.” he said the name softly.

 

“Master.” Anakin returned, pleased at the fact that he didn't sound as breathless as he felt.

 

“I left some stew on the stove for you.”

 

“It smells great, thank you.”

 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something else, but then Vos was once again stealing his attention, whatever he was saying had the older Jedi laughing once more. Turning away from them, Anakin put some stew in a bowl in case Obi-Wan was watching, and then went to his room, dumping the dinner into the toilet and quickly flushing it down. Feeling more exhausted than he had in a long time, Anakin undressed before he sank to his knees on the fresher floor, ignoring the chill that spread through him. The room had started to spin, and breathing had become more of a chore than he was used to. Thinking he must just need sleep, and unable to think of a reason why not to, Anakin let his body flop down onto the bathroom floor, eyes too heavy to hold open. Yes, just a second to close his eyes and then he would feel better.

 

Obi-Wan was in the middle of a sentence with Quinlan when he felt Anakin's life force flicker dangerously. Muttering a quick excuse he left Vos and went in search of the younger Jedi. When he saw the other man lying on the floor, he almost had to do a double take. When had Anakin gotten so _thin_? He quickly stepped forward and pulled the younger man into his arms, trying not to think of how much easier it was to carry Anakin now than it was just a month ago.

 

As he laid the younger man down on the bed, he finally saw the piece of heavy metal on Anakin's wrist, he found himself at a true loss for words. He touched the metal hesitantly, wondering just how Anakin had managed to make it so small. Staring at the harsh metal, Obi-Wan could only blame himself. He had let his feelings for the other Jedi consume him, and in doing so, he wasn't thinking clearly on what Anakin needed. Despite his progress, the younger Jedi was still recovering-and would be for some time- from being held against his will for months on end. He needed stability, and that was something Obi-Wan had failed to give.

 

Well, he had failed his former Padawan enough, he decided. With gentle hands, he picked up Anakin, cradling the younger man against his chest as he climbed into bed with him. He pulled the blanket over them, enjoying the warmth of having Anakin against his chest, head tucked under his chin. He placed a soft kiss to Anakin's curls and then rubbed the younger mans back while he stared off into the darkness. He needed to find a way to reach Anakin, and the force knows the boy had always been stubborn, although with structure and praise he always seemed to thrive. As an idea formed in his head, Obi-Wan grinned in the darkness.

 

***

 

Anakin awoke to the feeling of being incredibly warm. Groggily he opened his eyes, dismayed and surprised to find Obi-Wan flush against his back, arm draped over Anakin's hip, his eyes unblinking as he returned the younger Jedi's stare.

 

“Obi-Wan, I told you I didn't want you in here.” He protested weakly, struggling to put some space between them.

 

The Jedi Master seemed to be oblivious to his words, instead he merely stared down at Anakin for a minute before speaking. “If anything I say or do becomes too much, you need to say Red.”

 

“What are you-”

 

“If anything I say or do becomes too much, you need to say Red and I will stop immediately.” Obi-Wan repeated. “If it's getting close to becoming too much, I need you to say yellow. Do you understand?”

 

“Sure.” Anakin said, looking at Obi-Wan as if he had grown another head.

 

“Repeat it back, so I'm sure you were listening.” Obi-Wan said, not unkindly.

“Red for stop, yellow for take it easy.” Anakin repeated back dutifully, raising his eyebrows when Obi-Wan gently took his hands and bound them in a length of cloth, and then slowly raising the younger Jedi's hands behind him, tethering him to the headboard so that his long body was spread beautifully across the bed.

 

“Is this okay?” Obi-Wan asked softly, taking a hand to cup Anakin's cheek, a small smile crossing his features when the younger man nuzzled at his hand.

 

“Yes, this is okay.” Anakin murmured, sounding somewhat breathless.

 

“Good.” Obi-Wan said softly, “because we have some things we need to discuss.” He said, looking pointedly at the force inhibitor still on Anakin's wrist.

 

“That's nothi-” Anakin's words were cut off when Obi-Wan slapped him harshly across the face.

 

“I never said you could speak.” Obi-Wan reprimanded, noticing that he had Anakin's full attention now. The younger man's eyes were wide, but focused. Obi-Wan put his finger under Anakin's chin, making sure he was listening. “Remember, red for stop, yellow for take it easy.” He waited until Anakin nodded before removing his hand. He let his hands drift over the younger mans chest, letting his disappointment show.

 

“You've done yourself a lot of harm, dear one.” He murmured, tracing down Anakin's too thin arm until his path was blocked by the inhibitor bracelet. “What is the reason for this?” When Anakin seemed hesitant to answer, Obi-Wan nodded. “You may respond when I ask you a question.”

 

Anakin licked his lips nervously, “to keep you safe.”

 

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at the confession. “And you think that starving yourself and reducing your connection to the force will make me safer?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Obi-Wan corrected gently.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Anakin whispered back quickly.

 

“Oh my dear Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighed, “what you are doing to yourself is making me more vulnerable, not less.” When Anakin makes a sound of protest Obi-Wan looks at him sharply, reminding him that speaking out of turn was not permuted.

 

“You are deliberately hurting the man that I love. That hurts _me_ , Anakin.” He could tell that that argument wouldn't hold much sway over the young Jedi, so he continued to press. “If there was an attack, you would be all but useless. I would be forced to defend both of us instead of being able to rely on you for backup.” By the sudden worried look in the young man's eyes, Obi-Wan knew that wasn't something he had considered.

 

“Do you want to be unable to protect me?” Obi-Wan asked softly, trailing his fingers back up Anakin's arms, watching as goosebumps followed the trail.

 

“No.” Anakin whispered. When Obi-Wan slapped him lightly he quickly muttered, “no, Sir.”

 

Obi-Wan stared at the other man idly as he continued trailing over Anakin's chest, letting his thumb caress over the younger man's nipple, quickly covering a smile when Anakin let out a gasp. “Do you want me to worry over you?”

 

“N-no, Sir.” Anakin said, voice beautifully breathless.

 

“Good.” Obi-Wan said softly, before replacing his thumb with his mouth. Anakin let out a harsh moan, his body bending off the table at the touch. Reaching across the younger man's chest, Obi-Wan continued to lave his nipple while tweaking the other, eliciting another throaty moan from Anakin.

 

“You will start eating again.” Obi-Wan murmured softly in Anakin's ear, gently nibbling on the lobe. When Anakin only moaned, he stopped what he was doing, causing Anakin to whine softly. “Say, yes Sir.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Came the breathy moan.

 

“You will ease up on your training until I say otherwise.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“You will take of this horrid force inhibitor.”

 

For a moment Anakin seemed to hesitate, but only for a moment before he was once again murmuring a “yes, Sir.”

 

“Good, dear one.” Said Obi-Wan approvingly, watching as Anakin melted under the praise. With deft fingers he quickly undid the clasp of the inhibitor bracelet, sighing with relief when Anakin's presence flared to life around him. Moving slowly so the younger man would have plenty of time to use the safeword, Obi-Wan trailed kisses down Anakin's chest, stopping just before he reached the other mans length.

 

“Is this okay?” He asked gently.

 

Anakin stared down at him, eyes wide, his chest moving rapidly with his desire. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good boy.” Obi-Wan murmured, before ever so slowly taking Anakin's rigid cock into his mouth, loving the throaty moan that accompanied his action. Using his hand, he pumped the length while he licked and sucked Anakin. He waited until Anakin was at the brink of an orgasm before stopping, waiting until the need subsided before bringing Anakin to the edge once more. This happened several times before finally he let the younger man have his relief. Enjoying the way Anakin shouted Obi-Wan's name as he came.

 

When Anakin's shuddering ceased, Obi-Wan untied his wrist and massaged them gently, bringing back any circulation that might have been restricted, before pulling Anakin to him and looking into the others mans eyes with concern. “Was that okay, Anakin?” He asked, suddenly uncertain as he saw the tears in Anakin's eyes.

 

“Yes,” Anakin said with a shuddering breath, tears falling freely now. “It was absolutely perfect, Obi-Wan.” He said, and then he let his sobs flow as Obi-Wan took him in his arms and held him close. Whispering about how _good_ he was and that he was just _perfect_ and all the things Anakin ever wanted to hear from his Master. When his sobbing subsided, he allowed the other Jedi to lead him into the fresher and into the bath, beyond grateful when Obi-Wan sank into the tub behind him and once again held him close.

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing anything resembling BDSM, so if I did it wrong, I'm sorry, and feel free to let me know how to improve. I did my best to make sure there was clear consent and aftercare, so hopefully I did okay. 
> 
> Also, I'm now on tumblr!!! I don't know how to link my page, but you can find me at Luvnorb 
> 
> I am terrible at the whole tumblr thing, but I am currently interested in writing a Kylux pairing (I'm sorry, I've joined the trash train) so if anyone has something they would like to read, fill free to send me a prompt!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, remember that time I hadn't updated in almost two years??? Sorry about that! This chapter is super short, but I was inspired to write and didn't want to lose it. For all of you asking for an update, giving kudos, and still singing praise for this story, THANK YOU!!!! And a big thank you to my friend Addy, who kept giving me shit about not updating :)

After Obi-Wan had tucked Anakin into bed and made sure his former padawan was sleeping, he let himself out of the room, quietly making his way into the kitchen to make himself some much deserved tea. At the sight of a dark shadow moving, Obi-wan turned sharply, hand on his lightsaber, before realizing it was just Vos.

 

“I could have hurt you, you know.” He told his friend with a sigh, letting his hand drop.

 

“Sure Kenobi.” Vos chuckled. “So, you and Anakin, hu?”

 

Obi-wan steeled himself, but after everything they had been through, he was done hiding. Done hiding how he felt about Anakin and anyone who had a problem could kindly (as Anakin always put it) fuck off. “Yes. Anakin and I.” He turned to glare at his friend. “Will that be a problem for you, Master Vos?”

 

The other man held up his hands in surrender. “Not at all, _Master Kenobi._ ” He teased. “I'm just surprised, you were always the most straight laced of us all when it came to the order.”

 

“That is true.” Obi-wan agreed as he filled the kettle and got down his favorite mug. “It took me far too long to realize that there were more important things out there than the Jedi way. In truth, I still struggle with realizing that I have been so very wrong.”

 

Vos let out a low whistle at the other Jedi's admission. “Never thought I would hear something like that coming from you.”

 

“That makes two of us.” He told his friend with a smile. “However, I can say with utmost certainty that I would not have it any other way.” He filled his mug with his preferred tea and then excused himself, promising his friend that they would talk more in the morning.

 

Once back in the room, he sat in the bed next to Anakin, just taking the time to enjoy being next to the younger man. As if sensing his Master's return, Anakin let out a pleased hum and curled closer to Obi-wan, prompting the other man to reach down and run his hand through the curls. He continued his minstrations while picking up a holo, sending out messages to Commander Cody. He still wasn't over his suspicions of the chancelor, and it was time he tried to learn more about the man.

 

**

 

The next morning Anakin woke up and stretched lightly, opening his eyes to see the beautiful sight of Obi-Wan lying next to him. Gently, Anakin traced the shape of his Master's lips, grinning when the older man woke enough to place a kiss on his finger.

 

“Good morning, Anakin.” He said softly, eyes fond.

 

“Good morning, Master.” Anakin purred back, eyes hooded as he continued to trail his hand from the other Jedi's mouth to down his chest, but before he could do anything more, the older Jedi gently took his roaming hand and brought it to his mouth in a kiss.

 

“Breakfast first.” He reprimanded gently.

 

“But I'm not h-”

 

“I wasn't asking.” Obi-wan interrupted, pleased to see Anakin's eyes widen slightly and a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

 

“Yes Master.”

 

“Good boy.” Obi-wan praised, hiding his grin as Anakin's blush spread down to his chest at the praise. That was definitely something he was going to have to keep in mind for later. Until then however, he helped the younger man to his feet and dressed him carefully.

 

When Anakin tried to protest, saying he could do it himself, Obi-wan was quick to quiet him. “I want to care for you, dear one. Be a good boy and let me.” After that Anakin was eager to let the other man help him as much as he wanted.

 

Once Anakin was properly dressed, Obi-wan took him by the hand and lead him to the dinning area where Ahsoka and Vos were already sitting, enjoying their own breakfast. Obi-wan had Anakin sit, and with a press of his lips to the younger man's forehead, set about making breakfast. Ahsoka was trying her best not to beam at her Master, while Vos just chuckled fondly.

 

**

 

Getting Anakin back to a proper weight was slow going, and there were more setbacks than Obi-wan cared to admit. They fought occasionally, Anakin spending too much time thinking and starting to wonder if maybe he shouldn't try and become strong again, worried more than anything that he could hurt Obi-wan. In the days that followed a fight, it was always a struggle to get Anakin to eat anything, seeing as how the other man felt like the food going into his body was one of the few things he could control.

 

Meanwhile at night, once Obi-wan was sure that Anakin was asleep, the older Jedi would continue his search into the chancellors past, trying anything and everything he could think of to find information on the other man. It had been weeks upon weeks of work and still nothing had been discovered, and honestly at this point Obi-wan considered just calling it off for now, when he got a message from Commander Cody.

 

**> Information found,**

**important to cause.**

 

He immediately responded, pulse racing at the thought that _finally_ something had been uncovered. It was a nerve wracking few minutes before he got any response, and when he did, he felt shock course through his entire body.

 

**> Chancellor is compromised**

**previous lineage destroyed**

**> Evidence of an offspring**

**records show evidence of child**

**> Birth name Irendal Falik Palpatine**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://lovenorb.tumblr.com/) and be warned, I'm currently all about Yuri On Ice haha


End file.
